El matrimonio del año
by Greta Mills
Summary: MORILLA (ADAPTACIÓN) -Lana parrilla una actriz divorciada hace un año Tiene encima a la prensa, debido al escándalo de su divorcio. Lo peor que le puede pasar es fingir un matrimonio feliz para acallar el escándalo, con su antigua co-estrella en once upon a time: Jennifer Morrison.
1. Al apagar las Cámaras

hola chicas, me presento, soy una escritora que le gusta mucho once upon a time y le fascina ver a Emma y Regina juntas. Pero también he notado ciertas cosas raras en Las actrices, es por ello que Decidí subir un fic Morrilla aqui que espero sea de su agrado.

En este fic daremos un salto muy grande en el Tiempo, pues once upon a time ya ha terminado y los actores han retomado sus vidas en nuevos proyectos.

Lana y Jen se reencontraran después de algunos años y las cosas no se quedaran tan tranquilas.

este fic es con fines totalmente de diversión, no se hace por maldad y mucho menos con Malas intenciones. Lana y Jennifer tienen todo mi respeto como actrices, mujeres y sobre todo como personas.

Tambien debo recalcar que este fic es una adaptación de una novela llamada "Lo que hice por amor" con algunos detalles cambiados obviamente para ajustar el texto. Sin mas espero les guste.

Capítulo 1-Al apagar las cámaras.

Salió a la tarde de finales de abril y los chacales la acorralaron. Cuando Lana entró en la perfumería de Beverly Boulevard, sólo la acechaban tres, pero ahora había quince… veinte… quizá más; una jauría aullante y feroz que andaba suelta por Los Ángeles, con las cámaras disparando sin cesar, dispuestos a arrancar el último jirón de carne de sus huesos.

Los flashes la cegaron. Lana se dijo que podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa que le dijeran. ¿Acaso no llevaba un año entero haciéndolo? Empezaron a formularle sus rudas preguntas. Demasiadas, deprisa y a voz en cuello, palabras que se entremezclaban. Hasta que nada tuvo sentido. Uno de ellos puso algo en sus manos, un ejemplar de la prensa sensacionalista, y le gritó al oído:

—¡Acaba de publicarse, Lana! ¿Quieres decir algo al respecto? –

Ella bajó la vista y vio la ecografía de un bebé en la portada de Flash. El bebé de Fred y Jade. El bebé que tenía que haber sido de ella.

La sangre le bajó a los pies. Los flashes destellaron y las cámaras se dispararon mientras Lana se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la boca. Después de meses y meses de aguantar el problema, al final perdió la compostura y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Las cámaras lo registraron todo, la mano en su boca, las lágrimas en sus ojos… Por fin les había dado a los chacales lo que llevaban un año intentando conseguir, las fotografías de Lana parrilla , la carismática actriz de cuarenta y un años, derrumbándose mientras su vida se desmoronaba a su alrededor.  
Dejó caer la revista al suelo y se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo, pero la habían acorralado. Intentó retroceder, pero estaban detrás de ella… delante… por todas partes… con sus cegadores flashes y su vocerío despiadado. Su olor le anegó el olfato, el olor a sudor, cigarrillos, colonia barata. Alguien la pisó. Un codo se clavó en su costado. Estrecharon el cerco robándole el aire, asfixiándola…

Jennifer Morrison contemplaba la desagradable escena desde los escalones del restaurante. Acababa de salir a la calle cuando la conmoción estalló y se detuvo para ver qué pasaba. Hacía dos años que no veía a Lana y entonces sólo de forma fugaz, pero ahora, mientras contemplaba cómo la acosaban los paparazzi, los amargos sentimientos del pasado volvieron a invadir a la rubia.

La parte alta de la escalinata le ofrecía una buena panorámica del caos desatado. Algunos reporteros sostenían las cámaras por encima de sus cabezas, mientras que otros prácticamente pegaban los objetivos a la cara de la actriz. Ella llevaba tratando con la prensa desde que era muy joven, pero nada la había preparado para el descontrol del último año. Lástima que no hubiera ningún héroe por los alrededores para rescatarla.

Jennifer se había pasado cinco miserables años rescatando a Lana de situaciones peliagudas, pero sus días de interpretar a la noble Emma Swan en su papel de salvadora de la temible alcaldesa Regina Mills, personaje representado por Lana, hacía tiempo que habían quedado atrás. En esta ocasión, Lana parrilla tendría que salvar su propio pellejo o, aún más probable, esperar a que su mami lo hiciera por ella.

Los paparazzi no la habían visto. Últimamente, la rubia no era blanco de sus objetivos, aunque sí lo habría sido si hubiera aparecido en el mismo encuadre que Lana .once upon a time había sido una de las series de mayor éxito en la historia de la televisión. Estuvieron seis años en el aire y ya llevaban dos fuera de las pantallas, pero el público no las había olvidado, en especial a Regina Mills , la villana favorita de Norteamérica, papel interpretado por lana parrilla.  
Una mujer que fuera mejor persona habría sentido lástima por el aprieto en que ella se encontraba, pero la rubia sólo había llevado la insignia de heroína en la pantalla. Miró a Lana y esbozó una mueca.

«¿Qué tal tu espíritu de villana incontenible y temida , Regina?»

De repente, las cosas tomaron un giro más desagradable. Dos paparazzi empezaron a competir dándose empujones y uno de ellos le propinó un fuerte golpe a Lana, que perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse, momento en que levantó la cabeza y la vio. En medio de toda aquella locura, de las brutales disputas y los fuertes empujones, en medio del clamor y el caos, ella la vio. Allí, a apenas diez metros de distancia. Su expresión reflejó sobresalto, no por la caída, pues de algún modo había conseguido mantenerse en pie, sino por el hecho de ver a Jennifer . Sus miradas se encontraron, las cámaras se apretujaron más a su alrededor y la petición de ayuda que reflejaron sus facciones hizo que volviera a parecer una niña. La contempló sin moverse, simplemente fijándose en aquellos ojos verdes y redondos .Entonces la mirada de Lana se nubló y Jennifer percibió el momento exacto en que su compañera comprendió que ella no iba a ayudarla, que seguía siendo la misma cabrona egoísta de siempre.  
¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Cuándo había podido contar con ella para algo? Su graciosa cara de niña se contrajo con desdén y volvió a centrarse en librarse de las cámaras.

Jen se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando escapar una oportunidad de oro y empezó a bajar los escalones, pero había esperado demasiado. Lana ya había lanzado el primer puñetazo. No fue un buen puñetazo, pero cumplió con su objetivo y dos paparazzi se apartaron a un lado para que ella pudiera llegar a su coche. Lana subió y, segundos más tarde, se alejaba a toda velocidad. Mientras se sumía erráticamente en el tráfico de los viernes por la tarde de Los Ángeles, los paparazzi corrieron hacia sus mal aparcados todoterrenos negros y salieron disparados tras ella.

Si el servicio de aparcamiento del restaurante no hubiera elegido aquel Momento para llevarle su Mercedes, probablemente Jennifer se habría olvidado del incidente, pero cuando se sentó al volante de su coche, la curiosidad la venció. ¿Adónde iba a lamer sus heridas una reina de la pantalla con el corazón destrozado cuando no le quedaba ningún lugar donde esconderse?

La comida a que había asistido Jen había sido un desastre y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidió unirse a la cabalgata de paparazzi. Aunque no podía ver La camioneta Audi de Lana, por la forma serpenteante en que los periodistas se movían entre el tráfico dedujo que su antigua colega estaba conduciendo de forma alocada en dirección a Sunset. Jen encendió la radio, volvió a apagarla y consideró su situación. Su mente empezó a sopesar una interesante perspectiva.

Al final, la cabalgata tomó la carretera del Pacífico en dirección norte y a ella se le ocurrió cuál era el destino probable de Lana. Frotó la parte superior del volante con el pulgar. La vida estaba llena de interesantes coincidencias…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deseó poder arrancarse la piel y cambiarla por otra. Ya no quería ser Lana parrilla . Quería ser una persona con dignidad y merecedora de respeto. Oculta tras los cristales tintados de su Audi, se enjugó la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Hubo un tiempo en que hacía sonreír a la gente con sus ocurrencias, pero ahora, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos en contra, se había convertido en la imagen misma del sufrimiento y la humillación. El único consuelo que había tenido desde el hundimiento de su matrimonio era saber que los paparazzi nunca, en ningún momento, la habían fotografiado con la cabeza baja. Incluso el peor día de su vida, aquel en que su esposo la había dejado por Jade Gentry, había conseguido esbozar una de las sonrisas características de Regina Mills y adoptar una pose de mujer fría para los chacales que la acosaban. Pero ahora le habían robado sus últimos vestigios de orgullo. Y Jennifer Morrison lo había presenciado.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La había visto por última vez en una fiesta unos dos años atrás. Estaba rodeada de mujeres, lo que no constituía ya ninguna sorpresa. Ella se había ido de la fiesta de inmediato. Sonó una bocina. No podía enfrentarse a su casa vacía ni a la lastimosa diversión pública en que se había convertido su vida, así que se dirigió a la casa de su viejo amigo Mike vogel , en la playa de Malibú. Aunque llevaba conduciendo una hora, el ritmo de su corazón no había disminuido. Poco a poco, había perdido las dos cosas que más le importaban, su esposo y su orgullo. Tres cosas, si incluía la gradual desintegración de su carrera. Y ahora aquello. Jade Gentry llevaba en sus entrañas el hijo que Lana tanto había deseado. Mike abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás loca?

La agarró de la muñeca, la hizo entrar en el fresco y sombreado vestíbulo y asomó la cabeza al exterior, pero la entrada de su casa ofrecía suficiente intimidad para ocultarla a la vista de los periodistas que estaban aparcando en el arcén de la carretera de la costa del Pacífico.

—Es seguro —declaró ella un tanto irónicamente, pues nada parecía seguro en aquellos días. Él se pasó la mano por su rapada cabeza.

—Esta noche, en E! News ya estaremos casados y tú estarás embarazada.

¡Si tan sólo fuera verdad!, pensó ella mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa.

Hacía ocho años que conocía a Mike. Lo conoció durante el rodaje de Miami Medical , cuando él representaba a Chris deleo , el doctor que se disputaba el puesto con su personaje la doctora Eva Zambrano , pero Mike hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de representar papeles secundarios para protagonizar una serie de comedias románticas para niñas de 18 años.

Aunque apenas medía un metro setenta, Mike tenía un cuerpo bonito y bien proporcionado, así como unas facciones bastante atractivas lo que le daba para encarnar al típico chico guapo de buenos modales que hacia lo imposible por su amada.

—No debería haber venido —dijo Lana sin hablar en serio.

Mike silenció la retransmisión del partido de béisbol que estaba viendo en su televisor de plasma y, al ver el aspecto de Lana, frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que había perdido más peso del que su esbelto cuerpo podía permitirse, pero eran los disgustos, no la anorexia, lo que le encogía el estómago.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me hayas devuelto mis dos últimas llamadas? —preguntó Mike.

Ella empezó a quitarse las gafas de sol, pero entonces cambió de idea. Nadie quería ver las lágrimas de un payaso, ni siquiera el mejor amigo del payaso.

—La verdad es que estoy demasiado absorta en mí misma para preocuparme por nadie más.

—No es cierto. —La voz de Mike se suavizó con ternura—. Tienes pinta de necesitar una copa.

—No hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo para… Vale, de acuerdo.

—No oigo ningún helicóptero. Sentémonos en la terraza. Prepararé unos margaritas.

Vogel desapareció en el interior de la cocina. Lana se quitó las gafas de sol y atravesó con pesadumbre el suelo de terrazo moteado hasta el lavabo para arreglar los daños resultantes del ataque de los paparazzi.

Debido a su pérdida de peso, su cara había empezado a hundirse por debajo de los pómulos y, si su boca no tuviera esos labios carnosos, sus grandes ojos se habrían comido su cara. Colocó un mechón de su pelo liso y moreno detrás de la oreja. En un intento por animarse y suavizar sus nuevas y angulosas facciones, se había hecho un moderno corte de pelo, escalado y curvo junto a las mejillas y con un flequillo largo y desigual. En los días de once upon a time se había visto obligada a llevar su negro pelo en una melena sofisticada y estrictamente elegante.  
Aquel peinado humillante también había enfatizado el contraste entre su imagen de chica divertida y sencilla.

Lana siempre se había sentido acomplejada por su rostro un tanto claro para lo que los norteamericanos entendían por "Latino" , sus ojos marrones y pequeños, y sobre todo su boca adornada con lo que ella consideraba una gran cicatriz . Por un lado, sus poco convencionales facciones le habían proporcionado fama, pero en una ciudad como Hollywood, donde hasta las cajeras de los supermercados eran auténticos monumentos, no ser guapa constituía toda una prueba. Claro que ahora eso ya no le importaba, pero mientras estuvo casada con Fred di blasio , el elegante empresario desde luego que le comenzó a importar.

El agotamiento se apoderó de ella. Hacía seis meses que no asistía a sus clases de baile y le costaba un gran esfuerzo levantarse de la cama. arregló lo mejor que pudo los desperfectos del maquillaje de sus ojos y regresó al salón. Mike acababa de mudarse a aquella casa, que había decorado con muebles de los años cincuenta. Debía de estar rememorando el pasado, porque encima de la mesilla auxiliar del sofá había un libro sobre la historia televisiva norteamericana. En la página abierta, la fotografía del reparto de once upon a time le devolvió la mirada y Lana mejor miró hacia otro lado.

En la terraza, unas macetas blancas de estuco con frondosas plantas verdes de hoja perenne proporcionaban un muro de privacidad frente a los posibles mirones que pasearan por la playa. La morena se quitó las sandalias y se dejó caer en una tumbona estampada con franjas azules y marrones. El océano se extendía al otro lado de la barandilla tubular blanca. Unos cuantos surferos habían braceado más allá de donde rompían las olas, pero el mar estaba demasiado calmado para conseguir un deslizamiento decente y sus tablas cabeceaban en el agua como fetos flotando en el líquido amniótico.

Un pinchazo de dolor le cortó la respiración. Fred y ella habían sido una pareja de cuento de hadas. Él era el viril príncipe encantador detrás del aspecto de patito feo de el, ella había visto la hermosa alma que habitaba en su interior. Y Ella era la adorable esposa que le había dado el sólido amor que él necesitaba. Durante los dos años de cortejo y los tres de matrimonio que duró su relación, los periodistas los siguieron a todas partes, pero, aun así, ella no estaba preparada para la histeria que se desató cuando Fred la dejó por Jade Gentry.

En privado, ella se quedaba tumbada en la cama, incapaz de moverse. En público exhibía una sonrisa estampada en su cara. Sin embargo, por muy alta que mantuviera la cabeza, las historias compasivas que se contaban sobre ella empeoraban cada vez más. La prensa amarilla clamaba:

«A la animosa Lana parrilla se le ha roto el corazón.»

«La valerosa Lana quiere suicidarse tras oír las declaraciones de Fred: "Nunca supe lo que era el amor verdadero hasta que conocí a Jade Gentry."»

«¡Lana se consume! Sus amigos temen por su vida.»

Aunque la carrera de Fred comenzaba a ser más exitosa que la de ella, Lana seguía siendo Regina mills, la villana de Norteamérica, y la opinión pública se volvió contra él por abandonar a un querido icono de la televisió lanzó su propio contraataque:

«Fuentes anónimas declaran que Fred ansiaba tener hijos, pero que Lana estaba demasiado volcada en su carrera para dedicar tiempo a una familia.»

Lana nunca le perdonaría esa mentira. Cuando ella habia dedicado su tiempo no solo a él, sino también a los hijos que había tenido con sus anteriores parejas.

Mike salió a la terraza llevando una bandeja de cuero blanco con dos vasos de margarita y una jarra medio llena. Con toda galantería, ignoró las lágrimas que resbalaban por debajo de las gafas de sol de Lana.

—El bar está oficialmente abierto.

—Gracias, colega.

Lana cogió el cóctel helado y, cuando Mike se giró para dejar la bandeja en la mesa de la blanca terraza, se enjugó las lágrimas. No podía contarle lo de la ecografía. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigas sabían lo que significaba para ella tener un hijo. Ese dolor lo había mantenido en secreto. Un secreto que las fotografías que acababan de tomarle expondrían al mundo.

—El viernes pasado terminamos la grabación de warriors—explicó Lana—. Otro desastre.

No podía afrontar tres fracasos en pantalla seguidos y eso era lo que tendría cuando se estrenara warriors . Dejó el vaso en el suelo sin probarlo.

—Mi madre está furiosa por los seis meses de vacaciones que me he tomado — dijo ella. Mike se sentó en una silla tulipán de plástico moldeado.

—Has estado trabajando prácticamente desde que saliste del útero. Tu madre tiene que permitirte holgazanear un poco.

—Ya, como que eso va a suceder.

—Ya sabes lo que opino respecto a su forma de presionarte —comentó él—. No pienso decir nada más sobre ese asunto.

—No lo hagas.

Ella conocía de sobra la generalmente acertada opinión de Mike sobre la difícil relación que ella mantenía con su madre. Lana dobló las piernas y se las rodeó con los brazos contra el estómago.

—Diviérteme con algún buen cotilleo.

—Mi coprotagonista está cada día más loca. Si alguna vez se me ocurre grabar otra película con esa mujer, mátame. —Mike movió su silla para que su cabeza rapada quedara en la sombra—. ¿Sabías que ella y jen habían salido juntas?

A Lana se le encogió el estómago.

—Son tal para cual.

—ella está cuidando la casa…

Lana levantó una mano.

—Para. No soporto hablar de Jennifer Morrison . Y menos hoy.

Jennifer podría haberla visto morir aplastada aquella tarde y ni siquiera se le habría borrado la sonrisa de la cara. ¡Dios, cuánto la odiaba! Incluso después de Tantos años. Afortunadamente, Mike cambió de tema sin formular ninguna pregunta acerca de Jennifer.

—Ya viste el sondeo de opinión de USA Today de la semana pasada, ¿no? Aquel sobre las protagonistas de series de televisión. Regina mills es la tercera después de Lucy y Mary Tyler Moore. Incluso has desbancado a Barbará Edén. Lana había leído el resultado de la encuesta, pero la dejó indiferente.

—Odio a Regina mills.

—Pues eres la única. Regina es un icono. No quererla es antiamericano.

—Hace dos años que la serie dejó de emitirse. ¿Por qué no se olvidan de ella?

—Quizá las continuas reposiciones que se emiten por todo el mundo tengan algo que ver.  
Lana se subió las gafas de sol.

—Cuando la serie empezó yo tenía treinta y cuatro, era soltera y feliz. Cuando se dejó de rodar tenia treinta y nueve, estaba felizmente casada.

Mike se dio cuenta de que Lana tenía los ojos rojos, pero no comentó nada.

—Regina mills no tiene edad. Es el ejemplo de cualquier mujer y el mas grande deseo de cualquier hombre.

—Pero yo no soy Regina Mills , sino Lana parrilla. Mi vida me pertenece a mí, no al mundo.

—¡Pues te deseo buena suerte!

No podía seguir haciendo aquello, pensó Lana: reaccionar una y otra vez a las fuerzas externas, incapaz de actuar por sí misma; siguiendo siempre las sugerencias de los demás, nunca las suyas propias. Apretó más las rodillas contra el pecho y examinó los arco iris que había pedido a la pedicura que le pintara en las uñas de los pies en un vano intento por animarse. Si no lo hacía en aquel momento, no lo haría nunca.

—Mike, ¿qué te parecería si tú y yo viviéramos un pequeño… un gran romance?

—¿Un romance?

—Sí, nosotros dos. —No podía mirarlo a la cara, así qué mantuvo la vista clavada en los arco iris—. Nos enamoraríamos muy públicamente. Y quizá… Mike, llevo dándole vueltas a esto mucho tiempo… Sé que pensarás que es una locura. Y lo es. Pero… si no detestas la idea, he pensado que… al menos podríamos considerar la posibilidad de… casarnos.

—¿Casarnos?

Mike se puso en pie de golpe. Aunque era uno de sus amigos más queridos, Lana se sonrojó. De todos modos, ¿qué era otro momento humillante en un año lleno de ellos? se soltó las piernas.

—Sé que no debería soltártelo así, sin más. Y también sé que es una idea rara. Muy rara. Cuando se me ocurrió, yo también lo pensé, pero después la analicé objetivamente y no me pareció tan horrible.

—Lana, yo soy gay.

—Se rumorea que eres gay.

—Sí, pero en la vida real también lo soy.

—Pero estás tan metido en el armario que prácticamente nadie lo sabe. — Deslizó las piernas por el lado de la tumbona y el arañazo reciente de su tobillo le escoció—. Eso acabaría con los rumores. Enfréntate a ello, Mike. Si se enteran de que eres homosexual, será el fin de tu carrera.

—Ya lo sé. —Se frotó la cabeza rapada con la mano—. Lana, tu vida es un circo y, por mucho que te adore, no quiero verme arrastrado a la pista central.

—Ésta es la idea: si tú y yo estamos juntos, el circo se acabará.

Él volvió a sentarse y ella se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Mike, sólo piénsalo. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Podríamos vivir nuestras vidas como quisiéramos, sin interferir en la del otro. Piensa en toda la libertad que tendrías… que tendríamos los dos. —Apoyó la mejilla en la rodilla de Mike un segundo y después se sentó a su lado—. Tú y yo somos una pareja más llamativa de lo que éramos Fred y yo. Mike y Lana seríamos un matrimonio aburrido y, después de un par de meses, la prensa nos dejaría en paz. Viviríamos por debajo del radar. Tú no tendrías que seguir saliendo con todas esas mujeres por las que has fingido sentir interés. Podrías verte con quién quisieras. Nuestro matrimonio sería la tapadera perfecta para ti.

Y para ella sería la manera de conseguir que el mundo dejara de compadecerla. Por un lado recuperaría su dignidad pública y, por el otro, su matrimonio constituiría una especie de póliza de seguros que evitaría que volviera a lanzarse por un precipicio emocional a causa de un hombre.

—Piénsalo, Mike. Por favor. —Tenía que dejar que él se hiciera a la idea antes de mencionar a los niños—. Piensa en lo liberador que sería.

—No pienso casarme contigo.

—Yo tampoco querría —declaró una voz terriblemente familiar desde el otro lado de la terraza—. Antes dejaría de beber.

Lana se incorporó como un rayo y vio a Jennifer Morrison subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras que conducían a la playa. Jen se detuvo en lo alto con una mueca de calculada ironía. Ella contuvo el aliento.

—No quisiera interrumpir. —la rubia se apoyó en la barandilla—. Es la conversación más interesante que he oído casualmente desde que Regina y sus amigas comentaron la posibilidad de teñirse el vello púbico. Mike, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que eres homosexual ? Ahora no podremos volver a dejarnos ver juntos en público pensarían que yo te convertí.

A diferencia de lana , Mike pareció sentirse aliviado por la interrupción y, levantando el vaso hacia la cabeza bañada por el sol de jen, declaró:

—Pues tú me presentaste a mi último novio.

—Debía de estar borracha. —Entonces la anterior compañera de reparto de lana se fijó en ella—: Hablando de desastres… tú estás hecha un asco.

Tenía que largarse de allí. Lana dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas que comunicaban con el interior de la casa, pero en las cenizas de su autoestima todavía Quedaba un débil rescoldo de dignidad, así que no podía dejar que ella la viera salir huyendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a Jennifer —. Seguro que no se trata de una coincidencia.

Ella señaló la jarra con la cabeza.

—No estaréis bebiendo esa mierda, ¿no?

—Seguro que te acuerdas de dónde guardo el alcohol de verdad.

Mike miró a Lana con preocupación.

—Después —respondió jennifer , y se sentó en la tumbona que había frente a la que había utilizado lana .

La arena que tenía pegada en la pantorrilla brilló como diamantes diminutos. La brisa jugueteó en su pelo rubio. A Lana se le revolvió el estómago. parecia Un hermoso ángel caído. La imagen procedía de un artículo escrito por un conocido crítico de televisión poco después del desastre que terminó con una de las series más exitosas de la historia de la televisión en la última década. Lana todavía se acordaba del artículo.

Nos imaginamos a Jennifer Morrison en el cielo. Su cara es tan perfecta que los otros ángeles no se deciden a echarla, aunque se ha bebido todo el vino sagrado, ha seducido a los preciosos ángeles vírgenes y ha robado un arpa para reemplazar la que perdió en una partida de póquer celestial. La vemos poner en peligro a todo el grupo por volar demasiado cerca del sol y, a continuación, lanzarse en picado con temeridad hacia el mar. Pero la comunidad angélica está hechizada por los verdes campos de sus ojos y los rayos de sol que se entrelazan con su pelo, así que le perdonan sus transgresiones… hasta que su último y peligroso descenso que los zambulle a todos en el barro.

Jen apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la tumbona. Esa posición resaltó contra el cielo su perfil, que seguía siendo perfecto. A la edad de treinta y nueve años, los suaves contornos de su juventud hedonista se habían endurecido haciendo que su belleza deslumbrante y perezosa resultara todavía más destructiva. Reflejos castaño dorados adornaban su rubio cabello, el cinismo enturbiaba sus ojos verdes de niña de coro y la sorna flotaba en las comisuras de su boca perfectamente simétrica.  
El hecho de que alguien tan carente de escrúpulos hubiera oído su conversación con Mike ponía enferma a lana. No podía huir, todavía no, pero sus piernas empezaban a flaquear

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lana se dejó caer en una de las sillas tulipán.

—Había empezado a contártelo —respondió Mike —. A veces, Jennifer utiliza la otra casa que tengo un poco más abajo en la playa, la que estoy intentando vender. Como ha conseguido que nadie quiera darle trabajo, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que holgazanear por aquí y molestarme.

—No es que nadie quiera darme trabajo. —Morrison cruzó sus tobillos cubiertos de arena. Incluso los arcos de sus pies tenían una curvatura tan perfecta como la hoja de una cimitarra —. Justo la semana pasada me ofrecieron humillarme a mí misma en un nuevo reality show televisivo. Si no hubiera estado tan colocada cuando me llamaron, es probable que hubiera aceptado. Pero ya está bien así. —Sacudió una de sus elegantes manos—. Demasiado trabajo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —contestó Mike .

Parrilla escudriñó con nerviosismo la playa en busca de fotógrafos. Aquélla era una playa privada, pero la prensa haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir una fotografía actual de ella y Jennifer juntas. ¡Emma y Regina juntas en público después de tanto tiempo! Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien tan predeciblemente malvada como Jennifer Morrison formara parte de su pesadilla pública.

La rubia se reclinó en la tumbona y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Parecía una aristócrata aburrida tomando el sol. Una imagen engañosa, pues Jennifer a duras penas había terminado en la universidad de Loyola gracias a algún benefactor y fue criada en Illinois Chicago por un padre que era un auténtico gorrón.

—Espero que hayas escondido las cuchillas de afeitar, Mike . Según se rumorea, después del duro golpe que le ha dado la vida, nuestra alcaldesa ha desarrollado instintos suicidas. Personalmente, creo que debería celebrar haberse librado por fin del tarado con el que se casó. Jade Gentry debe de haberse vuelto loca al dejarse embaucar por Míster América. Dime la verdad, Regina . A fred di blasio no se le levanta, ¿verdad?

—Veo que sigues siendo una perfecta dama . ¡Qué tranquilizador!

Tenía que escapar de allí sin que pareciera que salía corriendo. Intentó levantarse despacio de la tumbona y coger sus sandalias como si tal cosa, pero se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que no recordaba dónde las había dejado.  
Jennifer abrió los ojos y obsequió a lana aquella sonrisa suya, despreocupada y socarrona, que había desarmado a tantas mujeres que, por lo demás, tenían buen criterio.

—Por lo que he leído, la feliz pareja ha regresado al extranjero para continuar con sus bien publicitadas obras benéficas.

Durante su luna de miel, Fred y Jade realizaron un viaje humanitario a Tailandia. Lana nunca olvidaría su comunicado de prensa.

«Queremos utilizar nuestra fama para dar a conocer la causa humanitaria preferida de Jade, la lucha contra la explotación de los niños por parte de la industria del sexo.»

Lana no tenía ninguna causa humanitaria, al menos nada que lucra más allá de firmar algunos sustanciosos cheques. Buscó desesperadamente sus sandalias con la mirada. Morrison señaló con su estilizado dedo debajo de la tumbona en la que lana se había sentado antes.

—Su campaña para reforzar las leyes contra el turismo sexual con niños es enternecedora. Y, mientras ellos batallan en el Congreso, he oído decir que tú has estado dedicando tus energías a comprar en los almacenes Fred Segal.

Lana no aguantó más y perdió su autodominio.

—De verdad te odio.

—Imposible. Regina mills nunca podría odiar a su querida Emma . No después de que ella dedicara seis años de su vida a sacarla de sus locos apuros.

Lana cogió sus sandalias y se puso una.

—Para ya, jen—dijo Mike .

Pero Jennifer no había terminado.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te perseguía aquel espectro espantoso por culpa de Rumpelstiltskin ? ¿y qué me dices cuando tu hermanita Elphaba te quería patear el trasero por culpa de tus "encantadores" padres?

Si no respondía a sus provocaciones, Jennifer dejaría de pincharla. Pero a la rubia siempre le había encantado la tortura lenta.

—Incluso el día de nuestra boda te metiste en problemas. Fue una suerte que no llegáramos a rodar aquel capítulo. Por lo que tengo entendido, yo iba a dejarte embarazada durante la luna de miel. Si la cadena no hubiera cortado el suministro, yo habría sido la madre de un pequeña Reginita .La rabia de Lana explotó.

—¡No era un pequeña Regina , sino unos gemelos! Se suponía que íbamos a tener gemelos, una niña y un niño. Es obvio que estabas demasiado colocada para recordar ese pequeño detalle.

—Sería por inmaculada concepción, seguro. ¿Te imaginas a Regina desnuda y…?

Lana no pudo aguantarlo más y se dirigió a la casa, con una sandalia calzada y la otra en la mano.

—Yo que tu no me iría —declaró Jennifer con parsimonia—. Hace diez minutos vi a un fotógrafo esconderse en los arbustos del otro lado de la carretera. Alguien debe de haber visto tu coche.

Estaba atrapada.

Ella la miró de arriba abajo, uno de sus numerosos hábitos desagradables.

—Por casualidad no habrás vuelto a fumar, ¿no, lana? Necesito un cigarrillo y Mike se niega a tener en su casa un cartón para los invitados. Es un auténtico boy-scout. —Arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas—. Salvo por sus vicios con miembros de su mismo género.

Mike intentó aliviar la tensión.

—Sabes que sólo la soporto porque desde siempre le he tenido muchísimo cariño. ¡casi salíamos juntos, ella no sabía que yo era gay y yo no sabía que era lesbiana! —le dijo a Lana .

—Eres demasiado exigente para haber pensado andar con ella —replicó la morena.

—Vuelve a mirarla—contestó Mike con sequedad.

No era justo. Jennifer debería estar muerta por sus excesos, pero el delgaducho cuerpo que ella recordaba de once upon a time habia ganado algo de peso y sus formas elegantes pero desperdiciadas se habían convertido en fuertes músculos. Por debajo de la manga de su camiseta blanca asomaban sensuales curvas que rodeaba su perfecto abdomen y su short azul marino dejaba a la vista unas largas y bien torneadas piernas de una corredora de largas distancias. Su pelo rubio y espeso estaba alborotado y su pálida piel, tan característica en ella como una resaca, había desaparecido. Salvo por el aire de decadencia que, como una mala reputación, lo impregnaba, Jennifer Morrison tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente saludable.

—Ahora hace ejercicio —intervino Mike con un susurro exagerado, como si estuviera divulgando un jugoso escándalo.

—Morrison no ha hecho ejercicio ni un solo día de su vida —replicó lana—. Consiguió ese cuerpo vendiendo lo que le quedaba de su alma.

Jennifer sonrió y volvió su cara de ángel malo hacia lana.

—Cuéntame algo más sobre ese plan tuyo de recuperar tu orgullo casándote con Mike. No es tan interesante como la conversación del vello púbico, pero…

Lana apretó las mandíbulas.

—Te juro por Dios que si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien…

—No lo hará —contestó Mike —. Nuestra jen nunca se ha interesado por nadie que no sea ella misma.

Eso era cierto. Aun así, lana no soportaba saber que ella había oído algo tan sumamente humillante para ella. Jennifer y lana habían trabajado juntos desde que ella tenía treinta y dos y A los treinta y dos, su egocentrismo era bastante palpable, pero conforme su fama crecía, Jennifer se volvió más y más irresponsable de una forma deliberada. No costaba mucho darse cuenta de que, con el tiempo, se había vuelto todavía más cínica y egocéntrica.  
La rubia flexionó una rodilla.

—¿No eres un poco joven para haber renunciado al amor verdadero?

Lana se sentía como si tuviera cien años. Su matrimonio de cuento de hadas había fracasado poniendo punto final a sus sueños de tener una familia propia y un hombre que la quisiera por sí misma y no por lo que pudiera hacer por la carrera de él. Lana volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol mientras sopesaba el peligro que suponían los chacales que merodeaban en el exterior frente al peligro de la bestia que tenía delante.

—No pienso hablar contigo de este tema.

—Déjalo ya, jen —intervino Mike —. Ha tenido un año muy duro.

—Las desventajas de ser adorada —replicó jennifer .

Vogel resopló.

—Nada de lo que tú tendrás que preocuparte nunca.

Morrison cogió el cóctel abandonado de lana, bebió un sorbo y se estremeció al notar su sabor.

—Nunca he visto al público tomarse de una forma tan personal el divorcio de una celebridad. Me sorprende que ninguno de tus enloquecidos fans se haya auto inmolado a lo tonto.

—La gente se siente como si fuera familia de Lana —comentó Mike —. Sufrieron y crecieron con Regina Mills.

Jennifer dejó el vaso.

—También crecieron conmigo

—Pero Regina y lana son básicamente la misma persona, mientras que tú y Emma no lo son.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Jennifer se levantó de la tumbona—. Todavía odio a aquella tonta, ilusa, tan desesperantemente cursi.

Sin embargo, lana quería a Emma Swan. Todo en ella le encantaba. Su gran corazón, su lealtad, la forma en que intentaba proteger a Regina de la familia charming, La forma en que, al final, se enamoró de la villana que le había condenado a una vida de infierno, habiéndola perdonado y salvado, entregándole su final feliz a Regina. Le gustaba todo salvo la mujer en que Emma se convertía cuando las cámaras dejaban de rodar.

Los tres habían vuelto a caer en sus viejos patrones de conducta: Jennifer atacándola y Mike defendiéndola. Pero ella ya no era una niña y tenía que defenderse a sí misma.

—Yo no creo que odies a Emma. Creo que siempre quisiste ser Emma, pero estabas tan lejos de conseguirlo que fingías despreciarla.

Jennifer bostezó.

—Quizá tengas razón. Mike, ¿estás seguro de que nadie se ha dejado algo de hierba por aquí? ¿Ni siquiera un cigarrillo?

—Estoy seguro —contestó el hombre al mismo tiempo que sonaba el teléfono—NO se maten mientras contesto.

Mike entró en la casa. Lana quería castigar a Jennifer precisamente por ser quien era.

—Hoy podría haber muerto arrollada. Gracias por nada.

—Estabas manejando la situación tú solita. Y sin mamaíta. ¡Eso sí que ha sido una sorpresa!

Lana la miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué quieres, Morrison ? Las dos sabemos que no has aparecido por accidente.

La rubia se levantó, se acercó a la barandilla y miró hacia la playa.

—Si Mike hubiera sido tan estúpido como para aceptar tu estrafalaria oferta, ¿qué habrías hecho con tu vida sexual?

—Como que eso es algo que voy a discutir contigo.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para contárselo? —contestó —. Yo estuve allí después de todo , ¿te acuerdas?

Lana no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más, así que se volvió hacia los ventanales.

—Sólo por curiosidad, Parrilla … —dijo ella a su espalda—. Ahora que Mike te ha rechazado, ¿quién es el siguiente candidato para ser el señor de Lana Parrilla ?

Ella estampó en su cara una sonrisa burlona y se volvió hacia Jennifer.

—¡Qué amable eres al preocupar a esa demoníaca cabezota tuya por mi futuro cuando tu propia vida es un auténtico desastre!

La mano le temblaba, pero la sacudió esperando que resultara un gesto gracioso y desenfadado, y entró en la casa. Mike acababa de colgar el auricular, pero ella estaba demasiado agotada para hacer otra cosa salvo pedirle que, al menos, considerara su propuesta.

Cuando llegó a Pacific Palisades, estaba tan tensa que le dolía todo. Ignoró al fotógrafo que había aparcado en la entrada de su jardín y tomó el estrecho camino que serpenteaba hasta una sencilla casa de estilo mediterráneo que podía haber cabido en la piscina de su anterior vivienda. No se había sentido capaz de quedarse en la casa que Fred y ella habían compartido. Ésta la alquilaba con muebles demasiado voluminosos para lo pequeñas que eran las habitaciones y techos demasiado bajos para lo gruesas que eran las vigas de madera, pero a ella todo eso no le importaba tanto como para buscar otra casa.

Abrió la ventana del dormitorio y fue a escuchar el contestador del teléfono.

«Lana , he visto el estúpido artículo y…»  
Borrar.  
«Lana, lo siento muchísimo…»  
Borrar.  
«Él es un imbécil, cariño, y tú eres…»  
Borrar.

Sus amigas tenían buenas intenciones, al menos la mayoría, pero su interminable compasión la asfixiaba. Para variar, desearía ser ella quien ofreciera consuelo en lugar de tener que recibirlo siempre.

«lanita , llámame enseguida. —La voz seca de su Madre llenó la habitación—. En el último ejemplar de Flash sale una fotografía que podría alterarte. No quiero que te Agarre desprevenida.»

«Demasiado tarde, Mamá.»

«Es importante que estés a la altura de las circunstancias. Le he enviado a Aarón un comunicado por correo electrónico para que lo publique en tu twitter contándole al mundo lo feliz que te sientes por Fred. Ya sabes que…»

Volvió a pulsar la tecla de borrar. ¿Por qué, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, su madre no podía comportarse como una madre en lugar de una representante? Ella la acompañó a todas las pruebas para principiantes, contrató sus primeros anuncios para la televisión y la obligó a asistir a las clases de canto y baile. A su vez, los papeles de swingtown y Miami medical le permitieron acceder a las pruebas para el personaje de Regina mills. Al oír la voz de Fred en el contestador, retrocedió un paso.

«lana , soy yo —dijo él con voz suave—. Ayer llegamos a las Filipinas. Acabo de enterarme de lo del artículo en Flash… No sé si ya lo has leído. Yo… quería contártelo personalmente antes de que lo leyeras en la prensa. Jade está embarazada…»

Escuchó su mensaje hasta el final. Percibió la culpabilidad en su voz, la súplica, el orgullo que su ineptitud como hombre le impedía disimular. Todavía esperaba que ella lo perdonara por dejarla, por mentirle a la prensa acerca de que ella no quería tener hijos. Fred era como un actor, con la necesidad de los actores de ser querido por todos, incluso por la mujer a la que le había roto el corazón. Fred quería que ella le diera un certificado gratis de no culpabilidad. Pero ella no podía dárselo. Se lo había dado todo. No sólo su corazón, no sólo su cuerpo, sino todo lo que tenía, y mira adónde la había llevado.

Lana se dejó caer en el sofá. Ya había pasado un año y allí estaba, llorando otra vez. ¿Cuándo lo superaría? ¿Cuándo dejaría de actuar exactamente como la perdedora que el mundo creía que era? Si seguía así, la amargura que la consumía ganaría la batalla y se convertiría en una persona que no quería ser. Tenía que hacer algo —cualquier cosa— que le hiciera parecer, que le hiciera sentirse como una vencedora...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Una agradable comida

**Capítulo 2-Una agradable comida.**

¿Qué haría Regina Mills en su situación? Ésa era la pregunta que Lana se formulaba sin cesar y así fue como acabó cruzando la terraza del Ivy hasta una mesa situada junto a la valla blanca del famoso restaurante.

Regina Mills , la decidida reina malvada que se lanzo una maldición sin contemplaciones para enviar al bosque encantado con el fin de quitarle los finales felices a los personajes de cuentos, habría tomado las riendas de su propio destino, y Lana hacía demasiado tiempo que debería haber hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Saludó con la mano a un rapero famoso, con la cabeza a un periodista de un programa televisivo, y lanzó un beso a un antiguo protagonista de la serie _Grey's anatomy_. Sólo Rory Keene, la nueva directora de Abc Studios, estaba demasiado absorta en una conversación con uno de los jefes de una agencia de talentos para darse cuenta de la llegada de Lana.

Punto número uno de la nueva agenda de Lana parrilla: ser vista en público acompañada del hombre perfecto. Como la humillante fotografía de ella contemplando la ecografía del bebé de Fred había aparecido en multitud de medios de comunicación, ahora tenía que dejar de esconderse y hacer lo que debía haber hecho meses atrás. Aquella cita para comer tenía que provocar la suficiente sensación para que todo el mundo olvidara su anterior expresión de sorpresa.

Por desgracia, el hombre perfecto que ella había elegido para su primera cita aún no había llegado, obligándola a sentarse sola en una mesa para dos. Lana intentó aparentar que se sentía contenta de disponer de unos minutos para estar a solas. No podía enfadarse con Mike. Aunque no había conseguido convencerlo de la boda, al menos había aceptado aparecer durante unas semanas en el circo de medios que la rodeaba.

El restaurante Ivy era una institución en Los Ángeles, el lugar perfecto para ver y ser visto, con un ejército de _paparazzi_acampados permanentemente a la entrada. Las celebridades que comían allí y simulaban sentirse molestas por la atención de los medios eran los hipócritas más grandes del mundo, sobre todo los que se sentaban en la terraza exterior, cuya valla se extendía a lo largo del concurrido Robertson Boulevard.

La morena se sentó bajo una sombrilla blanca. Beber vino a mediodía podía interpretarse como que estaba ahogando sus penas en alcohol, así que pidió un té helado. Dos mujeres se pararon en la acera, al otro lado de la valla, y la contemplaron embobadas. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Mike?.

Su plan era sencillo. En lugar de evitar la publicidad, flirtearía con ella, pero con sus condiciones: como una mujer sin pareja que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Saldría unas semanas con un hombre perfecto y otras más con otro, pero nunca el tiempo suficiente para sugerir que se trataba de una relación de amor seria. Sólo por diversión, diversión y diversión, acompañada de montones de fotografías de ella riendo y pasándoselo bien; fotografías que su publicista se aseguraría de que se distribuyeran adecuadamente. Lana conocía una docena de actores muy atractivos que ansiaban publicidad y conocían las reglas del juego. Mike iniciaría la campaña. ¡Si al menos fuera más puntual!

¡Y ojalá la idea de alentar voluntariamente la publicidad no le resultara tan repugnante!

Transcurrieron cinco minutos. Lana se había vestido especialmente para la ocasión, con el conjunto que su talentoso estilista había elegido para ella, un camisa de algodón blanca combinada con un estilizado saco, y culminando con su estrecha falda beige. Unos zapatos con tacón de cuña atados a los tobillos y unos pendientes ámbar completaban su aspecto de sofisticación informal y poco convencional, el cual encajaba más con ella que los estilos recargados o sexys. Además, le habían confeccionado de forma que camuflara su pérdida de peso.

Habían transcurrido ocho minutos. Al final, Rory Keene la vio y la saludó con la mano. Lana le devolvió el saludo. Ocho años atrás, durante la primera temporada de _once upon a time_, Rory era una simple ayudante de producción, pero ahora dirigía la productora Abc Studios y era una de las mujeres más poderosas de Hollywood. Como las dos últimas series de lana habían sido sonados fracasos y la que acababa de rodar se prometía incluso peor, Lana detestó que alguien tan influyente la viera allí sentada con aspecto de perdedora. Claro que, ¿qué había de nuevo en eso? Nunca había sido una derrotista y tenía que dejar de pensar como si lo fuera. Aunque ya habían pasado diez minutos…

Fingió no darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían, pero ya había empezado a sudar. Estar sola en el Ivy equivalía a ser víctima de un vacío público. Lana consideró sacar el móvil, pero no quería que pareciera que tenía que recordarle la cita a su acompañante.

En el otro extremo de la terraza, un grupo de herederos jóvenes, musculosos, absolutamente estilosos y de cara bonita y vacía se había reunido para comer. Entre ellos estaba el insulso hijo de una decadente estrella del _rock_, el de un jefe de un estudio cinematográfico y el de un magnate internacional fabricante de un refresco. Los jóvenes eran famosos por ser famosos, iconos de todo lo que estaba de moda y resultaba inalcanzable para las hombres comunes que contemplaban boquiabiertos sus fotografías. Ninguno de ellos quería admitir que vivía del dinero de papá, así que solían decir que eran «diseñadores de trajes». O algo de ese estilo. Sin embargo, su verdadero trabajo consistía en ser fotografiados. Su líder, el heredero del refresco, se levantó de la mesa y se deslizó como un elegante Ferrari hasta la mesa de Lana.

—Hola, soy Marcus Merril. Creo que no nos conocemos. —Giró en dirección a los potentes objetivos de los _paparazzi_que había al otro lado de la calle ofreciéndoles una vista fantástica de su conjunto Armani con una pose idéntica a cualquiera de los modelos de la misma marca —. Me encantaste en_Miami Medical_. No entiendo que no fuera un gran éxito. A mí me encantan las series de medicos. —Una arruga surcó su frente perfecta—. O sea, también me encantan las películas Intelectuales, ya sabes, como las de cine de arte y tal.

—Comprendo.

Lana estampó una alegre sonrisa en su cara y se imaginó a los _paparazzi_disparando sus cámaras y obteniendo unas estupendas fotografías del fotogénico Marcus Merrill junto a una escuálida Lana parrilla, sentada sola en una mesa para dos.

—_Once upon a time_también era fantástica. —Marcus retrocedió un paso para que la sombrilla de la mesa no le ensombreciera la cara—. Era mi serie favorita cuando tenía unos Quince años .

El chico era demasiado tonto para ser sutil. Tendría que trabajarse ese aspecto si quería seguir destacando en Los Ángeles. Marcus contempló la silla vacía.

—Tengo que volver con mis amigos. Si no vas a comer con nadie ¿podrías sentarte con nosotros? —Convirtió la invitación en una pregunta.

Lana jugueteó con uno de sus pendientes ámbar.

—¡Oh, no! se ha entretenido en una reunión. he prometido que esperaría. ¡nunca faltan los imprevistos!

—Sí, claro.— Marcus saludó a los fotógrafos y regresó a su mesa.

Lana se sentía como si una flecha de neón resplandeciente señalara la silla vacía que había al otro lado de la mesa. Miles de hombres de todo el mundo, millones, darían cualquier cosa para comer con Regina Mills , y ella había tenido que elegir a su informal y antiguo mejor amigo. El camarero se acercó por tercera vez.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere pedir la comida, señorita parrilla?

Estaba atrapada. No podía quedarse y tampoco irse.

—Otro té helado, por favor.

El camarero asintió.

Lana levantó la muñeca y observó de forma patente su reloj. No podía alargarlo más. Tenía que hacer ver que recibía una llamada. Sería su acompañante para decirle que había sufrido un percance de tráfico. Al principio se fingiría preocupada y después exhibiría alivio porque nadie hubiera resultado herido. A continuación, se mostraría totalmente comprensiva.

«¡Plantada! Hombre misterioso no se presenta a la cita con Lana»

Ya podía ver la fotografía de ella sola en aquella mesa. ¿Cómo podía un plan tan sencillo haber fallado tan deprisa? Debería empezar a salir a la calle con un séquito, como hacían muchos famosos, pero ella siempre había detestado estar rodeada por acompañantes de pago. Cuando se disponía a sacar el móvil, fue consciente de una leve agitación en la atmósfera, una corriente eléctrica invisible que recorría la terraza. Levantó la vista y se le heló la sangre. Jennifer Morrison acababa de llegar.

Todas las cabezas giraron de un extremo al otro de la terraza, como en una partida de _ping-pong_, de JMo a lana y de nuevo a Jen , que iba vestida como el segundo y ocioso hijo de un monarca europeo exiliado, con una americana de diseño, seguramente de Gucci, unos vaqueros de calidad que parecían favorecer su Escaso metro sesenta y seis de estatura y una camiseta negra desteñida que significaba que todo le importaba un cuerno. Dos hombres que eran modelos se la comieron con ojos de envidia. Marcus Merrill se medio incorporó para interceptarle el paso en evidente plan de conquista, pero Jennifer se dirigió directamente hacia Lana.

Los frenos de los coches chirriaron conforme los _paparazzi_zigzagueaban entre el tráfico para cruzar la calle y conseguir la fotografía de la semana, quizá del mes, pues nadie las había visto juntas desde que se dejara de transmitir la serie. Morrison llegó a la mesa, se inclinó por debajo de la sombrilla y le dio a Lana para sorpresa de esta y de todos los comensales un leve beso en los labios.

—Mike no ha podido venir. —Mantuvo la voz baja para evitar ser oída—. Ha tenido un contratiempo inevitable de última hora.

—¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!

Pero sí que podía creerlo. Jennifer morrison quería conseguir algo de ella, ¿quizás una escena en público? Lana obligó a sus helados labios a curvarse esperando que las cámaras lo captaran como si fuera una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Mike?

—¡Qué suspicaz! El pobre se ha lesionado la espalda al salir de la ducha.

La rubia se sentó en la silla enfrente de la morena, mantuvo la voz tan baja como ella y esbozó su sonrisa más seductora.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me ha telefoneado cancelando la cita? —preguntó ella.

—No quería despertar malos recuerdos. Como cuando Fred _el Perdedor_canceló su matrimonio. Mike es muy considerado en ese sentido.

Lana amplió su sonrisa, pero su susurro era puro veneno.

—Me estás tendiendo una trampa. ¡Lo sé!

Jen fingió reírse por estar pasándoselo bien.

—Mira que eres paranoica. Y desagradecida. Aunque Mike se estaba retorciendo de dolor, no quería que estuvieras sentada aquí sola. Puede que no lo sepas, Parrilla, pero todos los habitantes de esta ciudad ya sienten lástima por ti y Mike no quería avergonzarte más de lo que ya lo has hecho tú misma. Por eso me ha llamado.

Lana apoyó la mejilla en la mano y contempló a Jen con afecto fingido.

—Mientes. Mike sabe mejor que nadie lo que siento por ti.

—Deberías agradecerme que haya querido ayudarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has llegado media hora tarde?

—Ya sabes que siempre he tenido problemas para ser puntual.

—¡Pura mierda! —Lana sonrió a las cámaras hasta que las mejillas le dolieron-Querías hacer una gran entrada. A mi costa. Además una mujer no es lo que tenia en mente si quisiera eso bien podría haberle llamado a Alix.

Jennifer también siguió sonriendo y ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se echó a reír. Entonces Morrison alargó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla, y fue como si volvieran a ser Regina y Emma otra vez.

Cuando el camarero apareció, el montón de fotógrafos de la acera llegaba hasta la calle y el estómago de Lana se había convertido en un nudo. En cuestión de minutos, aquellas fotografías estarían en millones de pantallas de ordenadores de todo el mundo y el circo sería un auténtico hervidero.

—Pastel de cangrejo para Regina —pidió Jennifer con un elegante gesto de la mano— y un whisky con hielo para mí. Laphroaig. Y unos raviolis de langosta.

El camarero se alejó.

—¡Dios, cuánto necesito un cigarrillo!—murmuro Lana

Jennifer Cogió la mano de la morena y le rozó los nudillos con el pulgar, una caricia indeseada que a ella le quemó la piel. Lana notó que tenía un callo en la base del dedo y no pudo imaginar cómo se lo había hecho. Morrison podía haber crecido en un barrio difícil, pero no había trabajado duro en toda su vida. Lana soltó una risotada alegre.

—Te odio.

La rubia bebió un sorbo de su té helado y los cincelados bordes de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Lana se quedo pensando que Jennifer no tenía ninguna razón para odiarla. Ella había sido la actriz disciplinada mientras que Ella solita había arruinado una de las mejores series de la historia de la televisión en la ultima década. Durante los dos primeros años de _once upon a time_, Jennifer sólo se había portado mal ocasionalmente, pero con el tiempo se volvió más y más incontrolable, y cuando la relación entre Regina y Emma empezó a volverse romántica y su fama subió a niveles nunca vistos , la rubia sólo se preocupó de pasárselo bien. Se gastaba el dinero tan deprisa como lo ganaba, comprándose coches de lujo, ropa de diseño y manteniendo un ejército de parásitos amigos suyos. El equipo de rodaje no sabía, de un día para otro, si se presentaría en el plató sobria o ebria, ni siquiera si se presentaría, y ni hablar del constante maltrato y desprecio que no tenia ningún empacho en ocultar a sus fans.

Jennifer destrozaba coches y salas de baile y se burlaba de cualquier intento de frenar sus temeridades. Nada ni nadie estaba a salvo de ella, ni siquiera las mujeres ni sus reputaciones pues hacia tiempo había salido del armario, tampoco las provisiones de drogas de algún miembro del equipo, claro que todo esto estaba tan bien guardado que era un simplemente un secreto a voces. Aunque de vez en cuando se filtraba a la prensa algun que otro escándalo menor en comparación con la verdad de las cosas.

Si hubiera estado interpretando un personaje más turbio y si no fuese para una serie familiar, el programa podría haber sobrevivido a la cinta de sexo que salió a la luz hacia el final de la sexta temporada, pero Jennifer interpretaba a Emma Swan, un chica buena y noble, que se había redimido al encontrar a su familia que era ni más ni menos que hija de la mismísima blanca nieves y el príncipe, incluso sus fans más fieles se sintieron indignadas por lo que vieron. Pocas semanas después, _once upon a time_se canceló y Jennifer se ganó el desprecio del público y el odio de todos los implicados en la serie.

La comida duró hasta que Lana ya no pudo aguantar más. Dejó el tenedor junto al apenas probado pastel de cangrejo, consultó su reloj e intentó adoptar la expresión de que, por desgracia, el día de Navidad había llegado a su fin.

—¡Oh… qué lástima! Tengo que irme.

Morrison pinchó el último ravioli e introdujo el tenedor en la boca de Lana.

—No tan deprisa. No puedes irte del Ivy sin haber tomado un postre.

—No te atrevas a prolongar esta farsa.

—Ten cuidado, estás perdiendo tu cara de felicidad.

Lana tragó con esfuerzo de ravioli y volvió a estampar una sonrisa en su cara.

—Estás arruinada, ¿no? Mi madre me aconsejo a invertir mi dinero, pero tú malgastaste el tuyo. Por eso estás haciendo esto. Nadie quiere darte trabajo porque no eres de fiar y necesitas publicidad para volver a levantar cabeza.

Aunque Jennifer seguía trabajando, en aquellos momentos sólo conseguía papeles sin importancia: personajes de dudosa moralidad, esposas infieles, mujeres borrachas y atormentadas, damas de la vida galante … ni siquiera malas con personalidad.

—Estás tan desesperada que tienes que chupar de mi cobertura periodística.

—Tienes que reconocer que está funcionando. Regina y Emma juntas de nuevo. -Levantó la mano para llamar al camarero, quien se acercó con diligencia—. Tomaremos la tarta de nueces de pacana con crema de dulce de leche. Dos cucharas.

Cuando el camarero se fue, Lana se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz aún más.

—¡Cuánto te odio! Te contaré por qué. Te odio por convertir mi vida en algo miserable…

—Cuando la serie empezó tenías treinta y cuatro años. No se puede decir que fueras exactamente una niña para que tengas esos berrinches.

—Pero yo no te hice nada, lo único que hice fue trabajar en mi papel

—¡que bueno!

—Te odio por ponerme en ridículo con tus estúpidos desplantes y groserías delante de los miembros del reparto, el equipo, los productores… todo el mundo.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que me querrías hablar después de eso una y otra vez?

—Te odio por todas las horas que me pasé sentada en el plató esperándote.

—Poco profesional, lo admito. Pero tú tenías continuamente la nariz pegada a algún libro, así que deberías darme las gracias por contribuir en tu educación.

—Y te odio por tu despreciable comportamiento, que hizo que cancelaran la serie y a mí me costó millones.

—¿A ti? ¿Y qué hay de los millones que yo me costé a mí misma?

—Al menos eso me hace sentirme bien.

—Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí… —Su sonrisa tenía un contorno suave—. Eras una tipeja engreída, cariño, y una asquerosa maniaca de la perfección. Al menor error, te asegurabas de acudir a los productores y montar un escándalo. La reina tenía que tenerlo todo a su gusto. ¿Verdad? Eras solo una mustia patética que solo vivía para hacer felices a sus fans, accediendo a todo, aunque te disgustara por dentro. Por que bien sabias que te disgustaba, eres una falsa.

Lana no dejó de sonreír, pero sus ojos brillaron de rabia.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Además eras una actriz egoísta. Todo tenía que ajustarse al guión, nada de improvisaciones. Era asfixiante. —Jennifer empezó a acariciarle la mejilla.

Lana le propinó una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla, donde nadie podía verla. La rubia esbozó una mueca y ella le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Tú sólo querías improvisar porque no te habías aprendido el papel.

—Siempre que intentaba llevar la serie un poco más allá de su zona de comodidad, tú me saboteabas.

—El desacuerdo no es lo mismo que el sabotaje Jennifer .

—Me pusiste en mal ante la prensa.

—¡Sólo después de la cinta de sexo!

—¡Menuda cinta de sexo! ¡Pero si yo estaba vestida!

—¡Pero ella no! —Lana enfatizó su huidiza sonrisa—. Di la verdad. Aborrecías que yo ganara más dinero que tú y que tuviera más poder como artista.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo podría olvidar tu memorable actuación como Regina?, tantos premios y reconocimientos te respaldan.

—Mientras tanto, tú te escapabas del set y merodeabas por todos los bares . —Apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de la mano—. Dime una cosa, ¿al fin conseguiste sentar cabeza?

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Esto sí que es interesante!

Las dos estaban tan absortas en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta de la alta y adusta rubia que se acercaba a su mesa. Rory Keene, con su moño clásico y sus facciones largas y patricias, parecía más una habitual de la sociedad de la Costa Este que una poderosa ejecutiva de un estudio, pero durante la única temporada que trabajó como modesta asistente de producción en _once upon a time_ya resultaba un poco intimidante.

Jennifer se puso de pie de golpe y le dio un frío beso en la mejilla.

—Rory, ¡qué alegría verte! Estás guapísima, como siempre. ¿Has disfrutado de la comida?

—Mucho. No me puedo creer que estén sentadas a la misma mesa sin llevar las armas cargadas.

—Yo llevo la mía en el bolso —respondió Lana con una sonrisa a lo Regina.

Jennifer apoyó la mano en el hombro de Lana.

—Las aguas están en calma. Hace tiempo que hicimos las paces.

—¿De verdad? —Rory se subió el asa del bolso al hombro y le lanzó a Jennifer una mirada dura—. Cuida bien a Lana. Esta ciudad tiene una provisión limitada de personas buenas y no podemos permitirnos perder a una de ellas.

Hizo un breve saludo con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. La amable sonrisa de jennifer se desvaneció y miró con desafío a Lana.

—¿Desde cuándo Rory y tú son tan buenas amigas?

—No lo somos.

Sin previo aviso, cruzó la terraza siguiendo a Rory.

Estar con Jennifer resultaba tan agotador como siempre, y Lana se alegró de disponer de unos minutos para recargar sus pilas. El postre llegó, pero a ella se le revolvió el estómago y apartó la mirada. Entonces recordó el día que su madre le dio el guión piloto de _once upon a time_para que lo leyera. Ella no tenía ni idea de que, a partir de entonces, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

La sencilla idea original era perfecta. Regina mills era una alcaldesa intimidante dueña de una lujosa mansión en un pueblo venido a menos, lo cual había sido pobre de guion, lo interesante es que ella era ni más ni menos que la reina malvada, madrastra de blanca nieves. Su sed de venganza había arrastrado a todos los personajes de cuentos a un lugar estancado en el tiempo llamado storybrook, en el cual ella era la ama y señora hasta que un día su hijo adoptivo fue en busca de su verdadera madre biológica, Emma swan papel interpretado por Jennifer, que era la salvadora que iba a romper la maldición, pero a partir de que Regina y Emma se conocen, ambas establecieron una lucha de poderes en pos de Henry, el hijo de ambas.

Nadie esperaba que la serie durara más de una temporada, pero se produjo una química excepcional entre los actores y los guionistas idearon tramas muy ingeniosas. Y, aún más importante, consiguieron que los personajes principales fueran más profundos que los estereotipos iniciales.

Lana le sonrió maliciosamente a Jennifer, que había vuelto.

—¿Ya has acabado de hacerle la barba a Rory?

—He ido a comprar cigarrillos.

—¡Sí, claro!

—A comprar cigarrillos y a hacerle la barba a Rory. Me gusta hacer varias cosas a la vez. ¿Nuestra maldita comida por fin se ha acabado?

—Incluso antes de que empezara.

Jennifer insistió en esperar con Lana dentro del restaurante hasta que el portero trajera el coche de ella. Lana se preparó antes de salir y, cómo no, en cuanto pisaron la acera los chacales los rodearon. Jennifer deslizó un brazo supuestamente protector alrededor de los hombros de su ex compañera ella sintió deseos de arrancárselo de un mordisco, levantó la mano y ofreció a las cámaras su sonrisa más radiante.

—Sólo somos dos viejas amigas que han quedado para comer —dijo Lana por encima del griterío—. No hagamos una montaña de esto.

— ¡Se supone que ustedes dos se odian!

— ¿Han enterrado el hacha de guerra?

—¿Están saliendo juntas?

—Lana, ¿has hablado con Fred? ¿Sabe que sales con Jennifer?

Jennifer adoptó una expresión de descontento, aunque Lana sabía que era totalmente falsa.

—Denos un descanso, chicos. Sólo es una comida. Y no presten más atención a los rumores sobre un supuesto espectáculo de reencuentro de _once upon a time_. No va a suceder.

«¿Espectáculo de reencuentro?»

Los _paparazzi_se quedaron de piedra.

—¿El guión ya se ha escrito?

—¿El resto de los actores ya ha firmado el contrato?

—¿Dónde lo van a rodar?

Jennifer le abrió camino a Lana hasta el coche. Ella intentó machucarle los dedos con la puerta, pero la rubia fue demasiado rápida. Mientras arrancaba, Lana se obligó a sonreír y saludar a las cámaras, pero en cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de éstas, soltó un grito.

No existía ningún espectáculo de reencuentro, ni en los rumores ni en ningún otro lugar. Jennifer se lo había inventado para torturarla.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Viva las Vegas

**Capítulo 3-¡VIVA LAS VEGAS!**

El sábado por la mañana, Lana aparcó cerca de Temescal Canyon Road, entre un polvoriento Bentley azul y un Benz Roadster rojo. Como los _paparazzi_todavía estaban durmiendo después de la salida de la noche anterior, no la siguió ninguna escolta indeseada.

—¡Llegas tarde! —exclamó Sasha cuando Lana salió del coche—. ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada besuqueándote con Jennifer Morrison?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. —Cerró la puerta del coche dando un portazo.

Sasha se echó a reír. Tenía un aspecto increíble, como siempre, alta y esbelta, y vestida con una sudadera blanca con capucha de la casa L.A.M.B. y pantalones grises. Se había recogido el pelo liso y moreno en una coleta y ocultaba su cara con una gorra de visera rosa.

—No le hagas caso a Sasha. —Beverly, la mayor y la única componente verdaderamente sensata de su estrecho círculo de amigas vestía una camiseta negra de la última gira de su marido—. Acaba de llegar. Hace sólo treinta segundos.

—Me he dormido —replicó Sasha—. Esto es lo que solemos hacer los jóvenes.

Beverly tenía cincuenta y pocos años, unas facciones bonitas y curiosas, una expresiva cara de mandíbula redonda y el brillo de sus ojos hablaba por sí mismo de una bien merecida felicidad. Había sido la estilista de Lana durante años y, aún más importante, era una querida amiga suya. sacudió su pelo castaño con mechas y le sonrió a Sasha con dulzura.

—Pues yo he dormido como un lirón. ¡Claro que ayer por la noche tuve una sesión de sexo ardiente!

Sasha frunció el ceño.

—Sí, claro, si yo estuviera casada con Jack Patriot también habría tenido una sesión de sexo ardiente.

—Pero no lo estás, ¿no? —replicó Beverly con aires de suficiencia.

Treinta años antes, Beverly había sido una conocida e incansable _groupie_de grupos de rock and roll, pero sus días de fama hacía tiempo que habían quedado atrás. Ahora era la esposa de Jack Patriot, un rockero legendario, la madre de un famoso _quarterback_de la liga de fútbol americano y abuela reciente. Ya no trabajaba como estilista, salvo para Lana, como favor.

Lana se recogió el pelo detrás de las orejas y se puso una gorra de visera. A continuación, sacó del coche una mochila llena de botellas de agua. Ella era la única a la que no le importaba cargar con una mochila, así que llevaba el agua de todas, lo que constituía un auténtico quemador de calorías. Desde que había adelgazado tanto, sus amigas habían intentado disuadirla de que llevara aquel peso, pero ella no accedió.

A veces Lana se preguntaba cómo podían sobrevivir las mujeres que no tenían amigas. Para ella, sus amigas eran las personas que nunca la defraudaban, a pesar de que, con frecuencia, la geografía las separaba haciendo que aquellas excursiones de los sábados por la mañana fueran escasas. Sasha vivía en Chicago y Beverly en Los Ángeles, pero pasaba tanto tiempo como podía en el rancho de su familia, en , la cuarta del grupo, estaba en otro de sus viajes con su esposa. Ninguna de ellas sabía exactamente dónde.

Sasha las condujo hasta el inicio del sendero y refrenó su habitual paso supersónico para que Lana, quien normalmente iba a la cabeza del grupo, pudiera seguir la marcha.

—Cuéntanos qué ocurrió exactamente con Jen —preguntó Sasha.

—Sinceramente, Lana, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Beverly con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue un accidente. —Lana tiró hacia arriba de la mochila—. Al menos por mi parte. Y algo totalmente premeditado por la suya.

Lana les contó su plan de dejarse ver con hombres y luego explicó lo que había pasado en el Ivy. Evitó mencionar su propuesta de matrimonio a Mike. No porque no confiara en ellas pues, a diferencia de Fred, ellas nunca la traicionarían, sino porque no quería que sus mejores amigas supieran que era todavía más patética de lo que creían. Cuando llegaron a la cresta del acantilado que dominaba el cañón, a Lana le faltaba el aliento.

Los últimos restos del frío matutino se habían esfumado, y se veía la costa desde la bahía de Santa Mónica hasta Malibú. Se detuvieron para quitarse las chaquetas y atárselas a la cintura. Sasha sacó dos barritas de caramelo y le ofreció una a Lana intentando que pareciera un acto casual, pero Lana la rechazó.

—Ya he desayunado, de verdad.

—Sí, claro, una cucharada de yogur —comentó Beverly.

—No, uno entero. Ya como más, en serio.

Ellas no le creyeron.

—Pues yo me muero de hambre —comentó Sasha.

Mientras ésta mordía su barrita de caramelo, ni Lana ni Bevely hicieron ningún comentario acerca de que Sasha Holiday, la fundadora del centro de salud Holiday Healthy Eating, prefiriera comer un Milky Way a una pieza de fruta o una barra energética de las que comercializaba su centro. En privado, Sasha era una adicta a la comida chatarra, pero eso sólo lo sabían ellas. Además, no se le notaba en el cuerpo.

Sasha guardó el envoltorio debajo de su camiseta blanca y elástica, donde formó un bulto.

—Reflexionemos sobre este asunto. Quizá no sea tan mala idea que te veas con Jen. Lo que está claro es que llamará la atención de todo el mundo y evitará que hablen de Fred y Santa Jade. —Dio otro mordisco a la barrita—. Además, Morrison sigue siendo la tipa mala mas deseada y cada vez está más atractiva.

Lana odiaba oír nada que fuera siquiera remotamente halagador acerca de Jen.

—Pues en las taquillas no resulta nada atractiva —contestó—. Además, tuve suerte de que su camello no se presentara mientras comíamos.

Sasha sujetó la barrita con los dientes y se colocó detrás de Lana para abrir la mochila y sacar las botellas de agua.

—Mike me ha contado que hace años que Jennifer no se droga.

—Mike es muy crédulo. —Lana abrió su botella—. No hablemos más de Morrison, ¿de acuerdo? No permitiré que me estropee la mañana. —Ya le había estropeado bastantes cosas, pensó.

Anduvieron los siguientes cuatro kilómetros por un cortafuegos que transcurría entre plátanos, robles y laureles. Lana disfrutó de la sensación de privacidad. Llegaron al cauce de un arroyo y Sasha realizó unos estiramientos.

—Tengo una idea fantástica. ¡Vayamos a Las Vegas el próximo fin de semana!

Beverly se arrodilló cerca del agua.

—Esa ciudad no es buena para mí. Además, Jack y yo tenemos planes.

Sasha dio un respingo.

—¡Sí, planes desnudos!

Beverly sonrió ampliamente y Lana también, aunque sintió una dolorosa y familiar punzada de traición. Hubo un tiempo en que ella se había sentido tan segura del amor de Fred como Beverly lo estaba del de Jack Patriot. Después, Fred conoció a Jade Gentry y todo cambió.

Fred y Jade trabajaron juntos en una película en Ecuador. Fred habia invertido en el film en el cual Jade encarno a una fanática de la arqueología, algo difícil de creer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su exótica belleza. Durante sus llamadas telefónicas, Fred le contó a Lana que Jade estaba tan absorta en su trabajo como voluntaria profesional que apenas confraternizaba con los miembros del equipo, y que se pasaba tanto tiempo al teléfono abogando por sus causas benéficas que no siempre memorizaba sus textos.

Sin embargo, de una forma gradual, Fred dejó de realizar comentarios acerca de Jade y Lana no se dio cuenta.

Ésta se volvió hacia Sasha.

—Una escapada a Las Vegas me parece estupendo, cuenta conmigo.

Se imaginó las fotografías de Lana parrilla y su guapa amiga pasándoselo de miedo en la Ciudad del Pecado. Si durante los meses siguientes a la escapada a Las Vegas se dejaba ver con varios hombres, como era su idea original, quizá los artículos sobre «El corazón irremediablemente roto de Lana» por fin dejarían paso a «Las noches locas de Lana».

Sasha empezó a cantar _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_, y Lana bailó un poco. Era una buena idea. ¡Una idea buenísima! Exactamente lo que ella necesitaba

…...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que has tenido que volver a Chicago? —susurró Lana en su móvil seis días más tarde.

Estaba sentada a una mesa del restaurante Le Cirque, en el Bellagio, donde se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Sasha para iniciar su fin de semana en Las Vegas.

En lugar de hablar con su habitual sarcasmo, Sasha parecía agobiada.

—Te he dejado tres mensajes. ¿Por qué no me devolviste las llamadas?

Porque, de forma accidental, se había dejado el móvil en la maleta y no lo había sacado de allí hasta que se dirigió al restaurante.

—Se produjo un incendio en el almacén —explicó Sasha—. Tuve que volver enseguida.

—¿Está todo el mundo bien?

—Sí, pero ha habido muchos daños. Lana escucha , sé que la escapada a Las Vegas era idea mía. Nunca te habría dejado plantada de esta manera si…

—¡No seas tonta! Estaré bien. —Sasha tenía sangre fría en las situaciones de crisis, pero no era tan dura como quería aparentar—. Cuídate y llámame cuando sepas algo más. ¡Prométemelo!

—Lo prometo.

Después de colgar, Lana echó un vistazo al comedor de techo entoldado con telas de seda y con vistas al lago Bellagio. Varios comensales la miraban abiertamente y se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar sola en una mesa para dos. Dejó un billete de cien dólares junto a su copa de agua y entró en el casino a través de una puerta con estrellas incrustadas. Pasó junto a las máquinas tragaperras manteniendo la cabeza baja.

—¡Es evidente que me estás siguiendo!

Lana se dio la vuelta de golpe y vio a Jennifer junto a la puerta del Circo, el restaurante gemelo del que ella acababa de salir. Como era de esperar, estaba guapísima con sus vaqueros y una camisa de rayas finas y puños blancos, una mezcla de informal y elegante que debería haber quedado horrible en una mujer , pero que no era así. La iluminación del casino convertía en color lavanda sus ojos verdes. Era como una de las Siete Maravillas del Mundo, salvo por el hecho de que estaba deteriorada por demasiada lluvia ácida.

—Esto no puede ser casualidad —dijo Lana.

—Pues lo es.

—¡Sí, claro!

Lana caminó deprisa, intentando alejarse de la rubia antes de que alguien las viera, pero ella se puso a su lado.

—He conseguido un trabajo extra.

—No me importa. Lárgate.

—Era una fiesta de empresa. Me han pagado veinticinco mil dólares por pasar dos horas en la fiesta de una empresa confraternizando con los invitados.

—Eso no es exactamente un trabajo extra.

—Es un extra para mí.

—Ya lo imagino.

Ella conocía a una docena de famosos por la cara que se ganaban la vida de esa forma, aunque ninguno de ellos lo admitía.

Aceleró el paso, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya habían llamado la atención de varias personas, lo que no constituía ninguna sorpresa, pues la cita para comer del fin de semana anterior había aparecido en toda la prensa sensacionalista. Lo que ella quería era una publicidad positiva que pudiera controlar, pero no había nada de positivo o controlable en Jennifer Morrison.

Pasaron junto a un bar circular donde una banda de rock versionaba, mecánicamente, canciones del grupo Nickelback. Ya no podía escapar, así que estampó una sonrisa en su cara. Había llegado la hora de que Jen supiera que sus días de buena compañera habían quedado atrás.

—Déjame adivinar… —dijo mientras paseaban entre las máquinas tragaperras—. Te diriges al dormitorio del tercer esposo de un anciana jefa de la empresa. El te pagará por unos servicios extra.

—¿Quieres venir? Imagina cuánto nos soltaría por montárselo con las dos.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, pero a diferencia de ti, yo todavía soy asquerosamente rica, así que no me veo obligada a venderme.

—¿A quién pretendes engañar? Te vi en _Gente guapa_. Tuviste que venderte para hacer ese fiasco.

Ella había intentado convencer a su madre de que aquella película era un error, pero ella no quiso escucharla y le sugirió hacer ese papel . El fracaso estaba empezando a pegarse a ella como un perfume barato.

—Deberías demandar al encargado del vestuario de esa película. —La rubia le guiñó el ojo a una guapa crupier asiática de blackjack—. Habría sido mejor que realizaran tomas de tus piernas en lugar de tus pechos.

—Ya que estás resaltando mis defectos, no te olvides de mis ojos pequeños, mi boca rajada y…

—Tus ojos no son pequeños . Y tener la cara rajada no es tan malo…no me vas a decir que a Harry potter le haya perjudicado.

Pero Lana no era Harry potter y suspiro al comprobar que su ex colega seguía siendo bastante infantil.

Jennifer la miró de arriba abajo. Ella no era muy alta, Jen la sobrepasaba en media cabeza.

—Por cierto, esta noche estás muy guapa. Casi no se nota lo esquelética que estás. Beverly debe de seguir siendo tu estilista.

—Así es.

Aunque aquel vestido recto con cuello de pico y estampado con salpicaduras blancas y negras al estilo del pintor Jackson Pollock lo había elegido ella misma. El vestido caía recto desde los hombros y un cinturón de piel negro a la altura de las caderas le daba un aire a los años veinte. Lana se había peinado con mechones marcados y escalados alrededor de la cara y se había puesto dos pulseras anchas de aro.

Jennifer le dio un repaso con la mirada a una rubia de piernas largas que la observaba sin recato.

—Entonces dime… ¿la cacería sigue en activo o ya has encontrado a un tipo lo bastante estúpido como para casarse contigo?

—He encontrado docenas de tipos. Por suerte, recuperé el juicio a tiempo. Es increíble lo que una pequeña terapia de electroshock puede hacer por ti. Deberías probarlo.

Morrison le pasó la mano por los omóplatos.

—Debo reconocer una cosa, Regina. Sigues siendo única meciéndote en situaciones embarazosas. Tropezarme con tu tierna escena con Mike ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses.

—Lo cual demuestra lo triste y limitada que es tu pobre vida.

Habían llegado al abarrotado vestíbulo. El llamativo y alegre techo de flores de vidrio diseñado por Dale Chihuly no combinaba bien con el resto de la decoración, pero, aun así, era bonito. La gente enseguida empezó a murmurar y clavó los ojos en ellas. Lana esbozó su mejor sonrisa. Una mujer levantó su móvil para sacarles una fotografía. Estupendo. Aquello era estupendo.

—Salgamos de aquí.

La rubia la cogió del brazo y la condujo a través de la multitud. Lo siguiente que ella supo es que estaban en un ascensor que olía al perfume con aroma a nardo de Jo Malone. Jen introdujo una tarjeta en una rendija del panel de mandos y pulsó el botón de una planta. Las imágenes de ambas se reflejaban en las paredes de espejo eran casi irreales. Emma y Regina en una segunda luna de miel. Durante una décima de segundo, Lana se preguntó quién estaba cuidando de los gemelos y de Henry mientras sus madres habían salido a pasar la noche fuera.

El ascensor empezó a moverse. Lana alargó el brazo más allá de Jennifer y pulsó el botón de la planta 30.

—Ni siquiera son las once —declaró la rubia—. Divirtámonos un poco antes de ir a dormir.

—Buena idea, iré a buscar mi pistola de descarga eléctrica.

—Tú, tan arisca como siempre. El envoltorio es resplandeciente, Lana , pero no hay ningún regalo en el interior. Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que ni siquiera dejaste que Fred _el Perdedor_te viera nunca desnuda.

Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—¿Se suponía que tenía que desnudarme? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Jennifer apoyó el hombro contra la pared del ascensor, cruzó los tobillos y le lanzó su experta mirada de seductora.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? Me gustaría haber cogido con Jade cuando tuve la oportunidad. Esa mujer es puro sexo.

Su comentario debería haberla destrozado, pero se trataba de Morrison, así que sus instintos de pelea se impusieron.

—Tú nunca tuviste una oportunidad con Santa Jade. Ella elige a sus parejas de la lista de personas mas cotizadas en Hollywood y la última película en la que invirtió Fred obtuvo unos beneficios brutos de ochenta y siete millones

—¡Afortunado bastardo! Pero es un actor de mierda reconocelo . Las películas en las que salen el o sus hijos deberían clasificarse de "comedia no intencional" aunque sean unos simples extras

—¡A diferencia de ti y tu increíble récord de taquilla! Aunque tengo que admitir que… tienes buen aspecto. —Dio unas palmaditas a su bolso—. No dejes que me vaya sin darme el nombre de tu fabuloso cirujano plástico.

Jennifer descruzó los tobillos.

—Jade me telefoneó hace unos años proponiéndome tener sexo, pero yo estaba tan drogada que no le devolví la llamada. Ésa es la verdadera forma en que las drogas te joden el cerebro, pero nadie advierte a las personas sobre esa mierda.

Las puertas se abrieron en la planta 28. Jennifer cogió a Lana por el codo.

—Hora de divertirse. Vamos.

—No vamos a ningun lado.

La rubia la arrastró fuera del ascensor.

—Vamos, me estoy aburriendo.

—No es mi problema.

La morena intentó clavar los tacones en la gruesa alfombra que se extendía a lo largo del amplio pasillo, pero Jennifer la agarró con más fuerza.

—Debes de haber olvidado lo que por casualidad oí en la casa de Mike, si no, te habrías dado cuenta de que, básicamente, eres mi esclava.

Jennifer había jugado demasiadas veces al ratón y al gato con ella para que Lana no se diera cuenta de adónde llevaba aquello, y no le gustaba.

Morrison tiró de ella y doblaron un recodo del pasillo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero conseguiría si vendiera la historia de la triste y desesperada Lana parrilla suplicándole a un hombre que se casara con ella?

—Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de hacer algo así.

Aunque lo cierto es que sí lo era.

—Supongo que dependerá de lo buena esclava que seas. Espero que lleves puesta una ropa interior sexy, porque tengo ganas de ver un _striptease_.

—Te haré el favor de realizar algunas llamadas. Hay muchas chicas desesperadas en Las Vegas.

Jennifer llamó a una puerta con los nudillos.

—Sólo lo reconoceré ante ti, Regina , pero estoy bastante borracha por todos los martinis que he tenido que beber y, como quiero estar sobria para tu _striptease_, durante el resto de la noche sólo beberé tónica.

No parecía borracha pero, por experiencia, ella sabía que Jennifer podía consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol sin arrastrar una sola sílaba. Probablemente le estaba tomando el pelo con lo del _striptease_, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera tramado algo igual de malévolo para sacar provecho de su chantaje. Lana podía tener en sus manos un gran problema y tenía que averiguar cómo solucionarlo lo más rápido posible.

La puerta se abrió y Jen la empujó al interior de una espaciosa _suite_toda de mármol, tonos dorados y flores naturales, y en la que había varias mujeres muy guapas y muy jóvenes apenas superadas en número por algunos hombres. A juzgar por su estatura, la mayoría de ellos debían de ser jugadores de baloncesto, salvo un par de aspecto baboso que, vestidos con trajes caros y relojes de lujo, estaban en un rincón con expresión ansiosa.

—¡Es Regina mills! —Uno de los jugadores de baloncesto se levantó y sonrió ampliamente mostrando un par de dientes de oro—. ¡Maldita sea, chica, qué guapa estás! Ven a tomar una copa con nosotros.

—Tu amantísimo público. —Jen describió un arco con la mano y, a continuación, se dirigió al bar de la _suite_, que era donde estaban sentadas las mujeres.

Como Lana sólo tenía una habitación de hotel vacía esperándola y allí había un montón de mujeres que mantendrían ocupada a Jen , decidió que podía quedarse un rato tranquilamente. Además, de ningún modo permitiría que Morrison la viera salir huyendo. Pronto se enteró de que la mayoría de los hombres de la habitación eran jugadores de los Knicks. El que la había reconocido resultó ser un memo, pero uno de sus compañeros de equipo era encantador. Kerry Cleveland llevaba unas rastas muy sexys, tenía unas pestañas negras y largas y un entusiasmo contagioso. A mitad de su primer martini, Lana empezó a divertirse. No tenía que preocuparse por cámaras que la fotografiaran y Jennifer estaba demasiado entretenida con las jovencitas que la rodeaban como para molestarla.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, el grupo se trasladó a una sala de juego privada, donde Kerry le enseñó a jugar a los dados. Por primera vez en meses se estaba divirtiendo. Acababa de realizar una apuesta cuando Jennifer apareció a su lado.

—¿Eres consciente de que esas fichas son de quinientos dólares?

—Sí, y no me importa. Eres una neurótica.

—Yo no creo que seas una neurótica, Jenni.

Una pelirroja de aspecto explosivo y voz de fumadora intentó rodearla con los brazos, pero la rubia se desembarazó de ella y anunció que también iba a jugar.

Cuando a Lana le llegó el turno de tirar los dados, Jennifer colocó sus fichas en la Línea de No Pase. Lana lanzó los dados. Obtuvo una puntuación ganadora de seis y cinco y se oyó una ovación. Sólo la rubia había apostado en contra de ella.

—Lástima —murmuró Lana —. Sé que andas justa de dinero, pero he oído decir que las mujeres que se prostituyen pueden ganar una fortuna… si consiguen los clientes adecuados.

—Tú siempre preocupándote por mí.

—Para eso están las amigas.

La pelirroja seguía intentando captar la atención de Jennifer que seguía ignorándola. Al final, ella desapareció, pero regresó enseguida con dos martinis. Puso uno en la mano de Jennifer y, cuando se estaba llevando el otro a los labios, la rubia se lo quitó y se lo tendió a Lana .

—Quizás esto te suelte un poco.

La pelirroja parecía tan deshecha por su rechazo que, si no hubiera sido tan pesada, Lana la habría compadecido. Jen lanzó los dados y sacó un siete. De momento, ni ganaba ni perdía dinero, mientras que Lana iba perdiendo unos miles de dólares, pero a ella no le importaba. Aquello era divertido. Bebió un sorbo de martini y animó a Kerry cuando le llegó el turno de jugar.

El tiempo pasó y el mundo empezó a girar en un calidoscopio de colores. Los dados chocaban contra el borde de la mesa. La raqueta barría el fieltro verde. Las fichas entrechocaban. De repente, todo era hermoso para lana , incluso Jennifer Morrison . Hubo un tiempo en el que juntas crearon magia en la pequeña pantalla. Eso tenía que contar para algo. La morena apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de la rubia.

—Ya no te odio.

Jennifer le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y su voz sonó tan feliz como ella se sentía.

—Yo tampoco te odio.

Transcurrió otro hermoso minuto y, entonces, sin razón aparente, Jennifer se separó de ella y se alejó. Lana quiso protestar, pero se sentía demasiado bien para hacerlo.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que su ex compañera se acercaba a la pelirroja. Parecía enfadada. ¿Cómo podía estar de mal humor en una noche tan hermosa como aquella?

Los dados rodaron una y otra vez. Jen volvió a aparecer al lado de Lana.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. ahora

Eso era lo último que ella recordaba. Hasta la tarde del día siguiente, cuando cometió el error de despertarse.


	4. Despues de la crudaDE NUEVO

**Capítulo 4-Despues de la Cruda...DE NUEVO.**

Lana soltó un gemido. La cabeza le martilleaba, la boca le sabía a ácido de batería y, en lugar de estómago, tenía una fosa séptica. Cuando flexionó las rodillas, su trasero rozó el costado de Fred. Su piel era cálida y…

«¡Nooooooo!»

Abrió de golpe el ojo que no tenía hundido en la almohada.

Un cruel rayo de luz se filtraba entre las cortinas e iluminaba su sujetador blanco de encaje, que estaba sobre la alfombra de su _suite_del Bellagio. Uno de los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos la noche anterior sobresalía por debajo de unos vaqueros.

«¡Por favor, por favor, que pertenezcan al adorable jugador de baloncesto!»

Hundió la cara en la almohada. ¿Y si no eran de él? ¿Y si pertenecían a…?

No, no podía ser. Ella y el jugador de baloncesto… Kerry, se llamaba Kerry… Habían coqueteado como locos en la mesa de los dados. Coquetear había sido fantástico. ¿Qué importaba que fuera más joven que ella?

Muy bien, estaba desnuda y se encontraba en una situación embarazosa, pero ahora Fred ya no era el último hombre con el que se había acostado y eso era una señal de progreso, ¿no? El estómago le crujió de forma desagradable. Volvió a abrir un ojo. Ya había experimentado alguna que otra resaca, pero nada parecido a aquello. Nada que le hubiera borrado la memoria por completo.

Un muslo le rozó el trasero. Parecía musculoso, Sin duda se trataba del muslo de una persona que hacía deporte pero por alguna extraña razón no lo encontraba como la complexión que debería tener una pierna de varón. Sin embargo, por mucho que se concentrara, lo último que recordaba era que Jennifer la había arrastrado fuera de la sala de juegos.

Kerry debió de seguirla. Sí, estaba segura de acordarse de que él la había separado de Jen . Habían subido juntos a su _suite_y habían charlado hasta el amanecer. Él le había hecho reír y le había dicho que tenía más fortaleza que cualquier otra mujer que conociera. Y que era inteligente, que tenía talento y que era mucho más guapa de lo que la mayoría de la gente creía. También le dijo que Fred había quedado como un idiota separándose de una mujer como ella. Empezaron a hablar de tener hijos comunes, preciosos bebés latino-americanos, no como el futuro y paliducho bebé de Fred.

Acordaron vender las fotografías de su precioso bebé al mejor postor y donar los ingresos a la beneficencia. Ese acto resultaría especialmente conmovedor después de que el sitio de Internet Drudge Report informara de que Jade Gentry había utilizado todo el dinero supuestamente recaudado para beneficencia en comprarse un yate. Entonces Lana ganaría un Oscar y Kerry la Super Bowl.

De acuerdo, se había equivocado de deporte, pero la cabeza le daba martillazos, tenía el estómago revuelto y una rodilla dura intentaba meterse entre sus nalgas.

Tenía que dejar de torturarse, pero eso implicaría darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que viera. Necesitaba agua. Y Tylenol. Un frasco entero. Entonces empezó a darse cuenta de que el alcohol no producía en las personas una amnesia total. Aquélla no era una resaca normal. La habían drogado. Y sólo conocía a una persona que fuera tan corrupta como para drogar a una mujer.

Le clavó el codo en el pecho con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir. Ella, (por que habia identificado que era voz de una mujer) soltó una exclamación de dolor y se dio la vuelta llevándose toda la sábana en el proceso.

Lana hundió la cara en la almohada. Al cabo de unos segundos, la persona se levantó haciendo que la parte del colchón de Lana se hundiera más. La morena oyó el sonido apagado de sus pasos camino del lavabo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, buscó a tientas la sábana y se sentó. La habitación se ladeó y el estómago se le revolvió. Lana se envolvió en la sábana, se puso de pie tambaleándose y fue al otro lavabo haciendo eses. Una vez allí, se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y agachó la cabeza.

¿Qué haría Regina si la hubieran drogado y se despertara desnuda en la cama con una desconocida? O no desconocida, había leído muchísimos fanfictions donde había sucedido algo similar .y a pesar de todo Regina había salido airosa, sin ningún rasguño y eso habría sido por el carácter de la alcaldesa, seguramente amedrantaría a su acompañante y le obligaría a guardar silencio de por vida incluso eso sería el comienzo de una vida feliz para la reina. Pero Resultaba fácil ser demandante e intimidante cuando tenías a todo un equipo de guionistas, con dedicación exclusiva, protegiéndote de la mierda que la vida real te lanzaba a la cara.

Cuando bajó las manos, una imagen horrible la recibió en el espejo, esta vez La maraña de su pelo no ocultaba el roce que una barba le había dejado en el cuello, esta vez no. Unos grumos de maquillaje seco emborronaban sus ojos como el barro que rodea un estanque lleno de algas. Su ancha boca se curvaba hacia abajo en las comisuras y su cutis era del color del yogurt pasado. Se obligó a beber un vaso de agua. Todos sus artículos de tocador estaban en el otro lavabo, así que se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca con elixir bucal del hotel.

Aún no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, así que se apartó el pelo de la cara y se sentó en el bordillo de mármol de la bañera. Quería telefonear a alguien, pero no podía traspasarle a Sasha semejante carga en aquellos momentos, no podía contactar con Alix y no estaba dispuesta a confesarle su pecado a Beverly, pues su amiga se sentiría decepcionada. Por Dios, una antigua _groupie_de grupos de rock and roll se había convertido en su guía moral. Y en cuanto a su Madre… ni hablar.

Se levantó y ajustó la sábana debajo de sus brazos. El dormitorio estaba vacío, pero su esperanza de que su ex compañera se hubiera marchado se desvaneció cuando vio que su ropa seguía en el suelo. Se dirigió a la salita arrastrando los pies por la moqueta.

La rubia estaba frente a los ventanales, de espaldas a ella. Era alta, pero obviamente no tanto como los jugadores de la NBA. Era su peor pesadilla.

—No digas nada hasta que nos hayan traído el café —dijo Jen sin darse la vuelta—. Lo digo en serio, Lana. Ahora mismo no puedo encararme a ti. A menos que tengas un cigarrillo.

La rabia de Lana se disparó. Cogió un cojín del sofá y lo lanzó a la cabeza de pelo rubio y enmarañado de Jennifer Morrison.

—¡Me drogaste!

La rubia se inclinó y el cojín dio contra la ventana.

Ella intentó abalanzarse sobre Jen , que se volvió hacia ella, pero Lana tropezó con la sábana y ésta resbaló hasta su cintura.

—Aparta ese par de mi vista —pidió Morrison —. Ya nos han causado bastantes problemas.

En esta ocasión, Lana tuvo mejor suerte lanzándole uno de sus zapatos.

—¡Ay! —Jennifer se frotó el pecho y tuvo el valor de enfadarse—. ¡Yo no te drogué! Créeme, si quisiera drogar a una mujer, no serías tú.

Lana volvió a subir la sábana hasta sus axilas y miró alrededor buscando alguna otra cosa para lanzarle a la rubia.

—Me estás mintiendo. Estaba drogada.

—Tienes razón, estabas drogada. Las dos lo estábamos. Pero no fui yo, sino Meredith… Marilyn… Mary-algo.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A la pelirroja de la fiesta de ayer por la noche. ¿Recuerdas las bebidas que trajo? Yo cogí una y te di la otra, la que había preparado para ella misma.

— ¿Por qué habría de querer drogarse?

— ¡Porque le gusta la sensación que le produce!

-parece que la conoces bastante bien.

Lana tuvo el presentimiento de que, por primera vez en su vida, Jennifer Morrison estaba diciendo la verdad. Entonces se acordó de que ella se había enfrentado a aquella mujer y que parecía muy enfadada. Levantó el trozo de sábana que arrastraba por el suelo y se dirigió a la rubia dando traspiés.

—¿Sabías que los Martinis contenían droga? ¿Lo sabías y no impediste que me lo tomara?

—No lo sabía. No hasta que terminé el mío, te miré y vi que no me repelías del todo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y una voz anunció «servicio de habitaciones».

—Métete en el dormitorio —siseó Lana —. ¡Y dame esa bata! La prensa del corazón tiene informantes por todas partes. ¡Deprisa!

—Si vuelves a darme otra orden…

—¡Por favor, date prisa, Estúpida !

—Me gustabas más cuando estabas borracha.

Jennifer se quitó la bata, la colgó del brazo de Lana y desapareció. Ella lanzó la sábana detrás del sofá y se anudó el cinturón de la bata camino de la puerta.

El camarero entró con el carrito de la comida y dejó los platos en la mesa, que estaba debajo de una lámpara de araña de tonos dorados. Lana oyó que la ducha se encendía. Se correría la voz de que no había pasado la noche sola. Por suerte, nadie sabía con quién, lo que actuaría a su favor.

El camarero por fin se fue. Lana se sirvió un café de inmediato, se acercó a los ventanales e intentó recobrar el autodominio. Abajo, los turistas se habían congregado para ver el espectáculo de la fuente del Bellagio. ¿Qué había ocurrido en el dormitorio durante la noche? No se acordaba de nada. Irónicamente, pues la primera vez para su mala suerte si que la recordaba…

El día en que Jennifer y ella se conocieron, Lana era dos años mayor que Jennifer, y tenía la madurez para darse cuenta que Su atractivo la había dejado muda, le pareció una chica bastante guapa con ojos verdes bastante pispiretos, su cabello rubio y su cara de inocencia. Desde ahí se había dado cuenta de las preferencias sexuales de Jennifer. Como es lógico, lana comenzó un nuevo deporte: tomarle el pelo a su compañera durante los ensayos, y tomas.

Los rumores y chismorreos del personal sobre Jennifer no hicieron más que intensificar su curiosidad. Jennifer era arrogante, malhumorada, indisciplinada y guapísima. Sin embargo esa rebelde sin causa se convertía en Pura miel cada vez que veía a lana o se acercaba a platicar con ella. Lana a veces era interrumpida en el tráiler, por la rubia , y ambas mantenían largas charlas. Iban a tomar un café a la mitad de sus tomas, y la morena encontraba gracioso la forma en que la rubia se le quedaba mirando durante varios minutos seguidos. Sin embargo lana no quería entablar nada serio, desde luego que le hacía gracia la situación y hasta cierto punto la halagaba. De hecho encontraba a Jennifer bastante guapa.

Pero después de conocerse y comenzar a tratarse El atractivo aspecto de Jennifer , sus modales engreídos y su actitud de chica dura comenzaron a encender algunas de sus fantasías. Ella nunca había conocido a nadie tan malhumorada, tan poco necesitada de agradar pero a pesar de eso Jennifer se reía escandalosamente para llamar su atención, le compraba regalos: un CD nuevo que tenía que escuchar, bombones que eran los mejores del mundo, camisetas divertidas que lana nunca se ponía; memorizaba chistes para contárselos, se mostraba conforme con todas sus opiniones, y hacía todo lo que podía para gustarle, los miembros del staff encontraron increíble el dominio que tenia la morena sobre la rubia y sin que lana moviera un solo dedo para provocarlo.

La relación entre la dura infancia de Jennifer y el papel de chica huérfana, abandonada en la carretera que representaba le fascinaba. Lana conoció la historia de Jennifer gracias a sus amigos, unos chicos bulliciosos e imbéciles que merodeaban por el plató.

Jennifer creció en Chicago. Desde los siete años, cuando su madre murió de una sobredosis, había tenido que cuidar de no solo de sí misma si no de sus dos hermanos menores. Su irresponsable padre, un pintor ocasional de brocha gorda que confiaba en sus amigas para que le pagaran las cervezas, se desentendió de ellos cuando Jennifer tenía quince años. Pero quizá lo único bueno que había dejado David su padre fue que empezó a buscarle oportunidades artísticas a su hija.

Ese mismo año cuando Jennifer tenía apenas quince años , una adinerada divorciada de cuarenta años que trabajaba como voluntaria social la vio y decidió acogerla, quizás incluso en su cama, Lana nunca estuvo segura de ese extremo. Aquella mujer pulió sus afiladas aristas y la ayudo en adquirir su primer papel en pantalla, en una película llamada intersección. Jen dejó plantada a su benefactora. Después, asistió a clases de interpretación y, al final, ella sola consiguió el papel de "Allison Cameron" de House. Lo que la llevó a la audición para interpretar el personaje de Emma Swan

.

Cuando Empezó la serie, conforme transcurrían los primeros capítulos. Lana se convenció a sí misma que quizá debía de experimentar, llevaba algún tiempo pensándolo, pues su relación con su amiga alix durante un tiempo estuvo plagada de una tensión sexual, pero ella nunca cedió ante su amiga hasta lo irreparable, por miedo a perder esa amistad, pero con Jennifer que acababa de conocer no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar . En julio empezaron a grabar en exteriores en un pueblo en Vancouver. Era su cumpleaños y había alquilado un yate para celebrar una fiesta el sábado por la noche en el mar. Como su madre ni su familia habían ido con ella decidió que esa noche tiraría la casa por la ventana en todos los aspectos.

Se vistió con esmero para la ocasión: un vestido con diseño de piel de leopardo y la espalda descubierta y sandalias de plataforma. Cuando subió al yate vio que la mayoría de las mujeres iban vestidas con pantalones cortos y la parte alta del bikini. R. Kelly sonaba a todo volumen por los altavoces de cubierta.

Todas las mujeres eran veinteañeras, el cabello resplandeciente, largas piernas y cuerpos sexys, y todos estaban encima de Jennifer que de entre todos los que trabajaban en once upon a time tenía la fama y, mientras la embarcación se alejaba del muelle, las personas se separaron de de Jen para hablar con ella, lana pensó que para felicitarla pero en vez de eso se dedicaron a preguntarle cómo podrían aspirar a adquirir una cita con la rubia, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del enorme magnetismo que tenía su compañera a pesar de que todavía no había admitido sus preferencias, y a pesar de sus malos tratos para con las chicas, de sus desplantes y groserías. Al ser la cumpleañera todo el mundo se acercaba a felicitarla, y entre charla y charla, una copa seguía a la otra, lana había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, de lo único que se preocupaba era de pasárselo bien y de disfrutar su noche como nunca.

Jennifer se encontraba bastante aburrida mientras hablaba con las personas, algo mosqueada con las que no dejaban de preguntarle tonterías, y buscando a la festejada en todo el yate.

—¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo para mi sobrina?

—¿Asististe a clases de interpretación y esas cosas?

—¡Qué suerte tienes de trabajar con Lana ! ¡Es sin duda la tipa mas buena que he visto en la televisión! ¡Esta para comérsela!.

Jennifer sonrió y firmó autógrafos sin dejar de buscar a Lana con el rabillo del ojo.

Al final, ella salió de la cabina. Era la más tapada de todo el barco, pero sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse embobada al verla. . Era abrazada por varios tipos y evidentemente estaba coqueteando con ellos. Llevaba una copa en la mano, y un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios. Jennifer vio como lana acariciaba los labios de un chico alto, y no pudo evitar verla así, coqueteando con alguien igual que lo hacía con ella, tal desengaño le dolió.

Apareció la luna y la fiesta de lana se desmadró. Era exactamente el tipo de fiesta del que su madre siempre la había mantenido alejada. Y al calor de las copas se desinhibía mas, se sentía feliz y coqueteaba con todos divertida. Una de las mujeres se quitó el sostén del bikini. Los hombres silbaron. Otras dos mujeres empezaron a besarse. A lana no le habría importado que se besaran si fueran lesbianas, pero no lo eran, y la idea de que dos mujeres se besuquearan sólo para ofrecer un espectáculo a los hombres le desagradó. Cuando empezaron a acariciarse los pechos la una a la otra, La morena se dirigió al salón del yate, donde media docena de invitados merodeaban por el bar o estaban repantigados en un sofá semicircular de piel blanca.

El conducto del aire acondicionado envió una ráfaga de aire frío a los tobillos de Lana. ¡quién iba a pensar que su fiesta terminaría siendo una orgia!, ni siquiera Jennifer le había dirigido la palabra y se la había encontrado dos veces mientras sentía como la rubia la miraba molesta. . Los silbidos de la cubierta arreciaban. Ella no pertenecía a aquel ambiente, nunca imagino que este ambiente de trabajo fuera tan nocivo, no se sentía a gusto con la forma de divertirse de los miembros del equipo. No pertenecía a ningún lugar que no fuera hacer muecas delante de una cámara. Se sentía mareada y confundida, por un lado quería dejar la fiesta a un lado e irse a descansar, pero por otro y ayudada por el alcohol quería unirse a las libertades de sus compañeros, dejarse llevar por el placer, y por la diversión. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no por una noche?

Se abrió la puerta y una rubia bastante conocida, bajó los escalones con toda tranquilidad, sola. La esperanza de que la hubiera seguido hasta allí creció cuando ella se sentó en una silla de diseño no lejos de ella y la miró de arriba abajo. La combinación de su pelo rubio arreglado para la ocasión, la elección de un sencillo vestido de coctel cuando la rubia le había confesado que solo se ponía vestido en las ocasiones especiales por que los odiaba la conmovió… sin embargo esos pensamientos casi fraternales desaparecieron en cuando vio completamente el cuerpo de su compañera, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta que la rubia no estaba nada despreciable. Jennifer deslizó una pierna por encima de la otra y bebió de su copa sin dejar de mirarla. Intentando pensar en algo inteligente que decir.

—Una fiesta estupenda.

Lana le lanzó su habitual mirada de aburrimiento, encendió otro cigarrillo y la miró con los ojos entornados a través del humo.

—Tú no estabas invitada creo.

—De todos modos, he venido a esta orgia. Nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo de actrices.

—¿Cómo que tipo de actrices crees que soy?

—pues no se, no me pareces la típica actriz que fuma marihuana, se emborracha, y tiene sexo casual cada fin de semana con un tipo nuevo.

-no lo soy, nunca he hecho nada de lo que has dicho mas que unas pocas veces.

Jennifer señaló hacia la cubierta del yate con su copa.

—¿La fiesta se está desmadrando demasiado para ti?

Ella quiso decirle que ver a unas mujeres degradándose le deprimía, pero sabía que ella no era esa típica actriz americana, escandalosa y sexualmente precoz, pero también sabia que Jennifer si que lo era, así que decidió que si iba en plan conquista debía tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-si me preguntas sobre las chicas que se estaban besando: En absoluto.

—No te creo.

—Tú no me conoces. Sólo crees que me conoces.

Intentó que su voz resultara misteriosa, y quizá funcionó, porque Jen deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo de una forma que le hizo sentir que la estaba viendo con una mirada esperanzada..

El vestido sin espalda de piel de leopardo no era para nada del estilo de Regina Mills dejó escapar entre los labios un fino hilo de humo. Lana decidió comenzar su ataque, directo y sin contemplaciones.

—Apuesto a que tu nunca has estado con ninguna mujer.

Jennifer se tenso y miró hacia el techo.

—Tengo treinta y dos años. Hace ya bastantes años que no soy una santa... —Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza a causa de la mentira.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Ella era bastante mayor que yo. Si te dijera su nombre, sabrías quién es, pero no te lo diré.

—Mientes.

—Tenía una especie de trauma con las mujeres desamparadas, le gusta sentirse poderosa. Por eso, a la larga, tuve que romper con Ella. —Le encantaba parecer una mujer de mundo, pero la sonrisa burlona de Lana no resultaba muy reconfortante.

—Tu nunca establecerías una relación con una mujer por una simple razón: tienes miedo.

—Esta noche estoy aquí, y sabes porque ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Lana vació su copa, aplastó el cigarrillo y se levantó—. Entonces, vamos.

La rubia la miró mientras su confianza la abandonaba.

—¿Adónde?

Lana sacudió la cabeza en dirección a una puerta que tenía un ancla encastada en la madera.

—Ahí dentro.

Ella la miró con vacilación.

—Yo no…

—Entonces olvídalo. —Lana se encogió de hombros y empezó a darse la vuelta.

—¡No! Iré.

Y fue. Así, sin más. Sin pedirle nada la siguió al interior del camarote.

Una pareja medio desnuda estaba tumbada en el camastro doble. Levantaron la cabeza para ver quién entraba sin llamar.

—Fuera —dijo Lana.

Ellos se levantaron sin rechistar.

Jennifer quería haberse ido con ellos, pero se quedó allí de pie. Contempló cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ellas. No le preguntó a Lana por qué sentía aquel repentino interés por ella. No se preguntó a sí misma hasta qué punto se valoraba para dejarse dominar a sus deseos de aquella forma. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie y dejó que la morena la presionara contra la puerta.

Lana apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jennifer. Deslizó los pulgares entre su pelo y los presiono con fuerza. La rubia hizo una mueca de dolor. Lana inclinó la cabeza y la besó con la boca abierta. Sabía a humo y alcohol. Ella le devolvió el beso con todo su ser. Sintió la húmeda lengua deslizarse por su boca sin pedir permiso y queriendo explorar dentro de ella. Los dientes de Lana chocaron contra los suyos. Eso era lo que Jennifer quería desde que vio a lana parrilla, que su compañera la viera como una mujer en lugar de una enemiga que tuviera que odiar por el guión. O una simple compañera de reparto que fuera invisible ante sus ojos.

Lana cogió el borde inferior de su vestido y tiró hacia arriba. Jen llevaba puestas unas braguitas finas y las uñas un poco largas arañaron su sensible piel cuando entro en contacto con su sexo. Lana iba demasiado deprisa y ella quería pedirle que fuera más despacio. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, la habría apartado de un empujón y le habría pedido que nunca se volviera a acercar a ella, no sin antes mandarla al carajo. Pero aquélla era Lana, la mujer que desde que vio la puso a dudar acerca de sus verdaderas preferencias, la misma mujer que desde que se conocieron había mostrado un interés mas allá de la amistad por ella. Así que le permitió deslizar los dedos en el interior de sus bragas y tocarla a su gusto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lana le había quitado las ropa interior y la había empujado hasta el camastro.

—Túmbate —ordeno la morena.

Ella se sentó en el borde del camastro. Notó la vibración de los motores y se dijo que aquello era lo que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lana desabrocho su sostén y se le quedo viendo fijamente. Iba a suceder de verdad.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, la piel de Jennifer estaba perlada de sudor por el nerviosismo que la embargaba. Vio que lana se quitaba el vestido e intentó no mirar su entrepierna, pero la visión de la morena le dejo sin habla, curvas perfectas y carne en proporción donde tenía que estar . Lana se termino de quitar las bragas revelando su sexo apenas cubierto por finos vellos. Mientras lana se acomodaba entre sus piernas, Jennifer contempló el techo del camarote.

El camastro era alto y a Lana no le costó entrelazar las caderas contra la de la rubia, que se apoyó en los codos y la falda de su vestido quedó arrugada debajo de su cintura. Lana la miró con resuelta avidez. Jennifer estaba abierta e indefensa. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Lana deslizó las manos por la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta sus caderas y las acerco hasta su sexo. Jennifer notó cómo su propio peso quedaba cargado sobre sus codos. La incómoda posición hizo que le doliera el cuello. Sintió el olor que despedía Lana: a vino, tabaco y un toque del perfume de algún hombre. La morena le hincó los dedos en el trasero y comenzó su primer frotamiento. A ella le embargo una oleada de placer y no pudo evitar gemir.

En ese momento el yate dio un bandazo empujando el sexo de lana mucho más con el sexo de la rubia. . Cuando empezó a embestirla con fuerza, Jennifer se dio golpes en la cabeza contra el tabique del camarote. Torció la cabeza a un lado, pero no le sirvió de nada porque lana seguía cabalgándola sin piedad. Una y otra vez. Ella contempló los pómulos perfectamente simétricos de su cara, y pudo darse cuenta a través de los ojos vidriosos lo que ahí ocurría, Lana estaba completa y absolutamente borracha. Mirándola con enloquecedora lujuria, Al final, Lana empezó a experimentar sacudidas y alcanzo a dar un único y ronco gemido a la vez que juntaba sus sexos lo máximo posible. .

Los codos de Jennifer cedieron y se derrumbó sobre el colchón. Unos minutos más tarde, Lana salió de entre sus piernas y se levanto de la cama, entró en el diminuto lavabo del camarote. Jennifer se bajó el vestido y se dijo que aquello todavía podía acabar bien. Ahora Lana tendría que verla de otra manera. Hablarían. Pasarían tiempo juntas.

Se mordió el labio y consiguió sostenerse sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Lana salió del lavabo y encendió un cigarrillo. La rubia se quedo paralizada viendo como lana se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a salir, sin mirarla, de repente como recordando algo parrilla se dio la vuelta.

—Hasta luego —dijo.

Y la puerta del camarote se cerró tras ella.

Entonces todas las fantasías que Jennifer había albergado se derrumbaron, por fin la vio tal como era. El alcohol que había consumido lana le había demostrado su cara más oculta: una insensible, egoísta, una egocéntrica que la había usado. Y también se vio a sí misma: una mujer necesitada y estúpida, que había caído a la primera. La vergüenza hizo que cayera de rodillas y el auto desprecio la laceró. Nadie sabía nada acerca de ese secreto que tanto había guardado, y ahora una mujer que no encontraba diferencia entre su cuerpo, y masturbarse, sabia acerca de su homosexualidad.

Quería venganza. Quería apuñalarla. Torturarla, matarla y hacerle daño como ella se lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que lana estaba enamorada de ella?

Los siguientes capítulos de la temporada fueron horribles. Salvo cuando estaban rodando, Jennifer se comportó como si Lana fuera invisible, y parrilla no había hecho ya ningún intento por acercársele mas, a veces la había captado mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Irónicamente, la desagradable tensión que ambas experimentaban provocó que hubiera entre ellas una potente química en la pantalla y los índices de audiencia subieron. Y más irónicamente fue cuando la mayoría de fans en todo el mundo, clamaban por una relación entre ellas, escribían millones de fanfics, editaban imágenes sugerentes donde Regina mills era una amante perfecta y considerada, de inmediato los productores comenzaron a barajear la posibilidad, sin embargo la rubia se negó desde un principio tajantemente.

Jennifer intentaba estar siempre rodeada de sus amigos de reparto, del equipo o estudiando en el camerino, cualquier cosa con tal de evitarla . El resentimiento que experimentaba se cristalizó en una sólida armadura de protección. Mismo resentimiento que se convirtió en odio cuando hizo su aparición un sujeto desaliñado y bastante simplón llamado Fred, Lana lo había presentado ante todos como su novio, y Jennifer no pudo evitar hacerle la vida imposible a su compañera de reparto. Si la gente se portaba mierda con ella, ¿Por qué ella no podía portarse mierda con la gente?

Una temporada siguió a la otra y, cuando llevaban seis años en el aire, los excesos de Jen empezaron a hacer mella en los índices de audiencia. Fiestas con ríos de alcohol, conducción temeraria, rumores de drogadicción… Las fans de la noble Emma Swan no estaban contentas, pero Jen ignoró las advertencias de los productores. Cuando la cinta de sexo salió a la luz, al final de la sexta temporada, todo se vino abajo.

Para ser una cinta de sexo, era bastante discreta, pero no tanto como para ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo ni con quien, mas especifico, con cual mujer, lo que revelo las verdaderas preferencias sexuales de la rubia. La prensa se volvió loca. Ningún tipo de información manipulada pudo reparar los daños. Los mandamases decidieron que ya tenían bastante de los escándalos de Jennifer . _once upon a time _se cancelaba.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó la rubia ahora, de vuelta en la sala de la _suite_.

Lana dio un brinco. Tardó unos instantes en reconciliar la imagen de la soberbia joven y obsesionada con el sexo con la soberbia adulta y saludable que se dirigía hacia ella.

Llevaba puesto un albornoz del hotel y tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Por encima de todo, Lana recordó a aquella mujer de treinta y dos años que había usado en una noche de borrachera para saciar sus deseos, claro que estaba arrepentida, de hecho se arrepintió el mismo instante que el placer del orgasmo acabo, por eso se había ido sin siquiera voltear a ver a la rubia, al día siguiente se había propuesto hablar con ella, pero las palabras no le salieron, no tuvo el valor de acercarse a pedirle una disculpa, o a dar una explicación, lana simplemente en un ataque de cobardía había dejado seguir las cosas.

La expresión de Jennifer fue extrañamente sombría mientras se ceñía el cinturón. El reloj marcó las dos, lo que significaba que ya había transcurrido la mitad de aquel asqueroso día.

—Por casualidad no habrás visto un condón femenino en la papelera, algún plástico o algo para protegernos.

Lana se salpicó la mano con el café caliente y su corazón se detuvo. Corrió al dormitorio y rebuscó con urgencia en la papelera, pero allí sólo estaban sus bragas. Volvió al salón. Jennifer levantó la taza de café en dirección a ella.

—Confío en que te habrás hecho pruebas desde la última vez que te acostaste con el cerdo de tu ex marido.

— ¿Yo? —Deseó tirarle otro zapato, pero no encontró ninguno—. Tú coges con cualquier cosa que camine. Prostitutas, _strippers_, adolescentes libertinas, Gays reprimidos!

«Mujeres borrachas que me hacen sentirme menos que mierda.» Pensó Jennifer

— ¡Yo no he cogido con un gay reprimido en toda mi vida!

Jen era notoriamente homosexual, pero teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza hedonista, Lana estaba convencida de que si lo había hecho, aunque obvio era sólo por despiste.

La rubia emprendió la contraofensiva.

—Yo siempre he mantenido mi sexo en perfecto funcionamiento y estoy más limpia que una patena. Claro que yo nunca me he acostado con Fred _el Perdedor_ni con ninguno de esos peleles por los que lo hayas reemplazado.

Lana no podía creérselo.

— ¿Así que la golfa soy yo? ¡Tú no has dormido sóla desde que tenías catorce años, ¿verdad?!

—Y yo apuesto a que tú sigues haciéndolo. Cuarenta y un años y duermes sola. ¿Ya has ido al psiquiatra?

Debido a la educación que le había dado su madre, Lana solo se había acostado cuatro veces y media, con , cuatro hombres, pero como Jennifer había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, su primera amante y, después de ver como termino esa experiencia , también la última, lo de aquella noche no influía en el conteo global.

—Yo sólo he tenido diez amantes, así que tú te quedas con el trofeo de la golfería. Y también estoy limpia como una patena. Y ahora, lárgate de aquí. Esto nunca ha ocurrido.

Pero el carrito de la comida había llamado la atención de Jen y ya era tarde.

—Se han olvidado la mermelada. ¡Mierda! —Empezó a destapar las bandejas—. Ayer por la noche fuiste una auténtica descarriada. Tus garras en mi espalda, tus rugidos en mi oído… —Al sentarse, el albornoz se abrió mostrando su bien torneado muslo—. Vaya cosas me pediste que te hiciera… —Pinchó un trozo de mango con un tenedor—. Hasta yo me sentí abochornada.

—No te acuerdas de nada.

—No mucho.

La morena quería pedirle que le contara exactamente lo que recordaba. Conociéndose, podía haberla violado, pues, de algún modo, eso no le parecía tan horrible como haber repetido la experiencia de la primera vez. Se sintió mareada y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Me llamaste "la única perra que me satisface" —continuó Jennifer —. De eso me acuerdo seguro.

Lana cerró los ojos abochornada, se arrepentía de usar siempre a Jennifer para saciar sus instintos. Sin embargo las dos veces que lo habían hecho, lana estaba más borracha que una cuba y la morena no era muy buena para dominarse cuando ya tenía varias copas de más.

—Pues yo estoy segura de que no te acuerdas de nada.

Tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido, pero ¿cómo podía conseguir que la arisca rubia se lo contara? Jennifer empezó a comer una tortilla y Lana intentó estabilizar su estómago con un trozo de bollo. Morrison cogió el pimentero.

—Así que…viniste aquí en un viaje de incognito, ¿no?

Ella dejó caer el bollo y se levantó de un brinco.

—¡Oh, Dios…!

Jennifer dejó de masticar.

—Lana…

—Quizá nadie se entero de nada. —Se llevó los dedos a los labios—. Quizás si vinieron los paparazzi no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Jennifer se levantó de golpe.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…?

—Todo saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien. —Lana empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que estén aquí? No es posible que tenga tan mala suerte.

Los ojos de Jen adoptaron una expresión enloquecida.

—¡Podrían estar en la puerta en este momento!

—Si… si lo estuvieran… bueno…yo…yo…otro escándalo es algo sin importancia. No volvemos a salir y hasta ahí acabo el asunto. Lo dejaran por la paz.

Las mejillas de Jennifer recobraron el color. Volvió a sentarse y cogió la taza de café.

—Una representación estelar.

—Gracias.

Su réplica podía considerarse infantil, pero le levantó el ánimo y así pudo comer una fresa..

Jen se sirvió otro café. El antagonismo que sentía hacia su compañera se clavó en el corazón de Lana, que desde hace años se había perdonado por lo que había ocurrido en aquel barco, esa noche no llegaba a justificar los años en que la rubia se cobro su desliz, años de humillaciones y malos tratos. Era la primera vez que experimentaba unos sentimientos tan intensos desde el colapso de su matrimonio.

Jen dejó su servilleta.

—Voy a vestirme. —Entonces deslizó la mirada hacia el cuello abierto de la bata de Lana—. A menos que quieras…

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, es una lástima. Creo que nunca sabremos si lo hacemos bien juntas.

—Yo estuve fabulosa. Sin embargo, tú estuviste tan egocéntrica como siempre.

Una fugaz punzada de dolor le recordó a la jovencita rubia del pasado que habia ultrajado sin compasión.

—Lo dudo —respondió Jennifer

Y se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio. Lana contempló las fresas intentando convencerse de que podía comer otra. Una maldición pronunciada en voz alta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Jennifer regresó al salón como una exhalación. Llevaba la cremallera de los vaqueros bajada, la camisa de raya diplomática abierta y los puños sueltos. A Lana le costó asociar su cuerpo trabajado y ejercitado con la muchacha flacucha de los tiempos de la serie.

Jennifer agitó un papel frente a la nariz de Lana. Ella estaba acostumbrada a sus burlas, desprecios y bipolaridades pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca enfadada de verdad.

—He encontrado esto debajo de mi ropa —declaró la rubia.

—¿Una amonestación de tu agente de la condicional?

—Sí, anda, disfruta mientras puedas.

Ella miró el papel, pero al principio no entendió.

—¿Por qué alguien dejaría su licencia de matrimonio aquí? Es… —La garganta se le cerró—. ¡No! Se trata de una broma, ¿no? Dime que es una de tus bromas de mal gusto.

—Ni siquiera yo tengo tan mal gusto.

La cara de Jen había adquirido un color ceniciento. Lana se levantó de un brinco y le arrancó el documento de la mano.

—¿Nosotras nos…? —Apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra—: ¿Nos casamos?

Jennifer hizo una mueca.

—Pero ¿por qué habríamos de casarnos? ¡Si yo te odio!

—Las copas que bebimos ayer por la noche debían de contener suficientes píldoras de la felicidad para que superáramos la repugnancia mutua.

Lana estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

—No puede ser. Cambiaron la ley de Las Vegas. Lo leí en algún sitio. La oficina que emite las licencias de matrimonio cierra por las noches precisamente para que este tipo de cosas no sucedan.

Morrison sonrió con desdén.

—Somos famosas. Por lo visto, encontramos a alguien dispuesto a quebrantar las normas por nosotras.

—Pero… quizá no sea legal. Quizá sea un… certificado falso.

—Pasa los dedos por el sello oficial del estado de Nevada y dime si tiene el tacto de un jodido sello falso.

El abultado relieve del sello rascó la yema de los dedos de Lana , que se volvió hacia Jennifer.

—Fue idea tuya, lo sé.

—¿Mía? ¡Eres tú la que está desesperada por encontrar cónyuge ! —Entornó los ojos y sacudió el dedo índice frente a la cara de Lana—. Me utilizaste.

—Voy a telefonear a mi abogado.

—Después de mí.

Las dos se abalanzaron sobre el teléfono del hotel, pero las piernas de Jen eran más largas y ella llegó primero. Lana corrió hacia su bolso y sacó su móvil. Jennifer pulsó las teclas.

—Será la anulación más fácil de la que se tenga noticia.

La palabra «noticia» envió un escalofrío a la espalda de Lana.

— ¡Espera!

Dejó caer el móvil, corrió hacia Jen y le arrancó el auricular de las manos.

—Pero ¿qué haces?

—Déjame pensar un minuto.

Lana colgó.

—Ya pensarás más tarde.

Jen se dispuso a coger otra vez el teléfono, pero ella apoyó la mano en el auricular.

—El matrimonio… la anulación… serán del dominio público. —Lana deslizó su mano libre por su pelo enmarañado—. Antes de veinticuatro horas, todo el mundo lo sabrá. Se producirá una avalancha de medios, con helicópteros, persecuciones de coches, etcétera.

—Tú ya estás acostumbrada a eso.

Lana tenía las manos heladas y el estómago revuelto.

—No pienso pasar por otro escándalo. Sólo con que tropiece en la acera, se genera el rumor de que he intentado suicidarme. Imagina lo que dirán cuando se enteren de esto.

—No es mi problema. Tú te lo ganaste al casarte con _el Perdedor_.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarlo así?

—Él te dejó tirada. Qué más te da que lo llame así.

—¿Y tú por qué lo odias tanto?

—No lo odio por mí —declaró Jennifer con acento mordaz—. Lo odio por ti, puesto que no pareces capaz de hacerlo por ti misma. Ese tipo es un hijo de puta. — Jennifer se apartó del teléfono, recogió un zapato y se puso a buscar sus calcetines—. Me voy a buscar a la bruja que nos drogó.

Lana la siguió hasta el dormitorio, pues no acababa de creerse que no fuera a telefonear a su abogado.

—No puedes salir hasta que se nos haya ocurrido una historia.

La rubia encontró los calcetines y se sentó en la cama para ponérselos.

—Yo tengo mi propia historia. —Se puso uno—. Tú eres una mujer patética y desesperada. Y yo me casé contigo por lástima y…

—No dirás eso.

Jennifer se puso el otro calcetín.

—… y ahora que estoy sobria, me he dado cuenta de que no estoy preparada para afrontar una vida miserable con una mujer que piensa que soy algún tipo de basura desechable.

—Te demandaré. Te lo juro.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? —Sin mostrar el menor rastro de humor por su parte, introdujo el pie en el zapato y regresó al salón para buscar el otro—. Lo convertiremos en una broma. Diremos que bebimos demasiado, que nos pusimos a ver capítulos de _Once upon a time_, que nos invadió la nostalgia y que, en ese momento, casarnos nos pareció una buena idea.

Esta explicación podía irle bien a Jennifer, pero no a ella. Nadie se creería la historia de la droga en las bebidas y, durante el resto de su vida, la etiquetarían de loca y perdedora. Estaba atrapada, pero no podía permitir que su peor enemiga viera que estaba a su merced. Introdujo los puños en los bolsillos de su bata.

—Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos para averiguar qué ocurrió ayer por la noche. Seguro que descubriremos alguna pista acerca de dónde estuvimos. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

—¿«Pruébame hasta el fondo, Jennifer» cuenta?

—Al menos finge ser alguien decente.

—No soy tan buena actriz como para eso.

—Tú conoces a muchos personajes turbios. Seguro que se te ocurre alguien que pueda hacer desaparecer nuestro expediente de matrimonio.

Lana esperaba que rechazara su sugerencia, pero ella empezó a abrocharse la camisa como si tal cosa.

—Conozco ligeramente a un sujeto que antes era concejal del ayuntamiento. Le encanta codearse con los famosos. Es un contacto débil, pero podemos intentarlo.

Lana no tenía ninguna idea mejor, así que aceptó.

Jen introdujo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Creo que esto te pertenece. —Abrió la palma y le enseñó un anillo de baratija con un solitario de plástico—. No puedes decir que no tengo buen gusto.

Le lanzó el anillo y Lana se acordó del anillo de compromiso de dos quilates que tenía en su caja de caudales. Fred le pidió que lo conservara. ¡Como si ella quisiera volver a ponérselo!

Lana se guardó el diamante de plástico en el bolsillo.

—Nada como la bisutería para una declaración de amor.

Ella había alquilado una avioneta para el viaje de ida a Las Vegas, así que decidieron regresar a Los Ángeles en el coche de Jennifer. Mientras ella se duchaba, Jen preparó una salida discreta del hotel. Ella se puso unos pantalones grises de algodón y una ajustada camiseta blanca de tirantes, que era la ropa menos llamativa que había cogido para ir a Las Vegas.

—Han llevado mi coche a la parte trasera —declaró la rubia cuando ella salió del dormitorio.

—Bajaremos en el ascensor de servicio. —Lana se frotó la frente—. Esto es igual que lo de Ross y Rachel. Les ocurrió exactamente lo mismo al final de la temporada de …

—¡Salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Ross y Rachel no existen!

Ninguna de las dos habló mientras bajaban en el ascensor. Lana ni siquiera se molestó en advertirle de que se había abrochado mal la camisa.

-jennifer

Lana volteo a ver quien le hablaba a su ahora esposa, y encontraron a la pelirroja que las habia drogado.

-ay no, camina y no le hagas caso

-se que me escuchas maldita perra.

Llegaron al vestíbulo del servicio y se dirigieron a la salida casi corriendo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora la infeliz no puede hablar?

Pregunto la chica burlándose, Jennifer quería voltear y reventarle la boca con una cachetada pero estaba más ocupada por salir del hotel antes de que las captara algún paparazzi

. Jen abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de calor los golpeó. Lana entornó los ojos para protegerlos del sol y salió del hotel.

Una cámara disparó el _flash_junto a su cara.

-disfruten mi regalo de bodas chicas.

Ambas voltearon a ver a la rubia que sonrió victoriosa y se dio media vuelta.


	5. Estableciendo Reglas

**Capítulo 5**

Mel Duffy, el Darth Vader de los _paparazzi_, las atrapó con su objetivo. Lana experimentó la extraña sensación de salir flotando de su cuerpo y contemplar aquel desastre desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Felicidades! —Declaró Duffy mientras disparaba la cámara una y otra vez—. En palabras de mi abuela irlandesa, «que sean pobres en desgracias y ricas en bendiciones».

Jennifer se quedó quieta, con la mano en la puerta, la camisa mal abrochada y la mandíbula apretada, dejando la situación en manos de Lana.

En esta ocasión, ella no permitiría que los chacales ganaran la batalla, así que esbozó su sonrisa Regina Mills.

—Me alegro de tener la bendición de tu abuela, pero ¿por qué razón?

Duffy era obeso, tenía la tez roja y la barba descuidada.

—He visto una copia de su licencia matrimonial y he hablado con el tipo que ofició la ceremonia. Parece un Justin Timberlake con mala pinta, además su amiga Marylin fue la que me hablo confirmando la notica—Mientras hablaba, seguía tomando fotografías, Lana sintió unos enormes deseos de tener el cuello de la pelirroja y retorcerlo entre sus manos.—. Antes de una hora estará todo en los teletipos, así que ya podrían contarme a mí la primicia. Prometo que les enviaré un regalo de boda estupendo. —Volvió a cambiar de ángulo—. ¿Cuánto hace que…?

—No hay ninguna noticia.

Jennifer rodeó a Lana por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia el interior del edificio.

Duffy, ignorando las leyes de intrusión en una propiedad privada, cogió la puerta antes de que se cerrara y las siguió.

—¿Han hablado con Fred? ¿Sabe que se han casado?

—¡Lárgate! —bufó Jennifer.

—Vamos, Morrison. Sabes cómo funciona esto tan bien como yo. Ésta es la noticia del año.

—He dicho que te largues. —Jennifer intentó arrebatarle la cámara.

Lana , utilizando el resto de cordura que le quedaba, la tomo del brazo y la contuvo.

—¡No lo hagas!

Duffy retrocedió con rapidez, tomó una última fotografía y se alejó diciendo:

—No busco Nada de pleito, chica.

Jennifer se desembarazó de la mano de Lana y se lanzó tras él.

—¡Déjalo! —Ella le cerró el paso con su cuerpo—. ¿Qué conseguirías ahora rompiéndole la cámara?

—Sentirme mejor.

—¡Muy típico de ti! Por lo que veo, sigues intentando resolver los problemas con los puños.

—A diferencia de ti, que sonríes a cualquier imbécil que te enfoca con su cámara y finges que todo es de color rosa. —Entornó los ojos y la miró—. La próxima vez que decida romperle la cara a alguien, no te interpongas en mi camino.

Un ayudante de camarero entró en el pasillo y Lana se vio obligada a reprimir su vehemente réplica. Se dirigieron al ascensor del servicio y regresaron a la planta de la _suite_en medio de un airado silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jennifer le propinó una patada a la puerta y sacó con furia el celular de su bolsillo.

—¡No!

Lana se lo arrancó de la mano y corrió hasta el lavabo.

La rubia la siguió.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella tiró el móvil al retrete antes de que Jennifer pudiera recuperarlo. La rubia la empujó a un lado y miró fijamente el interior de la taza.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

En cierta ocasión, Rumpelstiltskin se vengo de Regina marcándola con el medallón para que el espectro la persiguiera, y darle fin a la alcaldesa. Al final, Emma la salvó enviando al espectro a otro mundo, incluso salvo a Regina, tomando su lugar y desapareciendo de storybrook . Pero esta vez eso no iba a ocurrir.

—No telefonearás a nadie hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo —declaró Lana.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella respiraba aceleradamente y centró toda su rabia en Jennifer.

—No me jodas. Soy un icono norteamericano, ¿recuerdas? Fred lo hizo y no ha salido mal parado por los pelos, claro que él es _Míster Escrupulosamente Limpio_. Pero tú claro que no lo eres y acabarías mal.

El reflejo de las mandíbulas apretadas de La rubia en el espejo no resultaba muy tranquilizador.

—Seguiremos mi plan original —declaró Jennifer por fin—. Dentro de una hora tu publicista y el que yo voy a contratar ahora mismo harán una declaración en nuestro nombre. Demasiado alcohol, demasiada nostalgia, seguiremos siendo buenas amigas, bla bla bla, bla bla bla…

Y salió indignada del lavabo.

Lana la siguió como nunca lo había hecho con Fred.

—Una estrella del pop con pájaros en la cabeza puede permitirse casarse en Las Vegas y cancelar el matrimonio antes de veinticuatro horas, pero yo no. Y tú tampoco. Dame algo de tiempo para pensar.

—Por mucho que pienses, nada nos librará de este lío.

Morrison se dirigió al teléfono que había junto al sofá.

—¡Cinco minutos! Eso es todo lo que necesito. —La morena señaló el televisor—. Mientras esperas, puedes ver porno.

—Velo tú. Yo voy a buscar un publicista.

Ella corrió por detrás del sofá y, una vez más, apoyó la mano en el auricular.

—No me obligues a tirar también éste por el retrete.

—¡No me obligues tú a mí a atarte, encerrarte en el armario y tirar dentro una cerilla encendida!

En aquel momento, a Lana esa idea no le pareció tan horrorosa. Pero entonces…

Se le ocurrió una idea imposible.

Una idea mucho peor que cualquier trama asesina que Jennifer pudiera imaginar…

Una idea tan insoportable, tan repulsiva…

Se apartó del teléfono y dijo:

—Necesito una copa.

Jen sacudió el auricular en su dirección.

—El keroseno arde mejor y más deprisa. —El aspecto de Lana debía de ser tan horrible como ella se sentía, porque su antigua compañera no marcó el número de inmediato—. ¿Qué te ocurre? No irás a vomitar, ¿no?

Si fuera tan sencillo… Lana tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Tú s-sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues que sea rápido.

—¡Oh, Dios…! —Las piernas empezaban a flaquearle, así que se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente del sofá—. Hay una… —La habitación empezó a darle vueltas—. Podría haber una… una salida a todo esto.

—Tienes razón, y te prometo que enviaré flores frescas a tu tumba una vez al mes. Y también por tu cumpleaños y por Navidad.

A Lana le resultaba imposible mirarla, así que contempló las rayas de sus pantalones grises.

—Podríamos… —Carraspeó y tragó saliva—. Podríamos se-seguir casadas.

Un silencio denso se extendió por la habitación seguido del penetrante pitido que emiten los teléfonos cuando se dejan descolgados.

A Lana le sudaban las palmas y las mejillas le ardían. Jennifer volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella volvió a tragar saliva e intentó recobrar la compostura.

—Sólo durante… durante un año. Seguiremos casadas por un año. —Sus palabras sonaban silbantes, como si las estuviera pronunciando a través de un kazoo—. Dentro de un año, a contar desde hoy, anunciamos que… que hemos decidido que somos mejores amigas que amantes y que nos divorciamos. Pero que nos querremos siempre. Y… ésta es la parte importante… —Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, pero al final se centró—. Nos aseguramos de que después del divorcio nos vean juntas. Siempre riendo y pasándonoslo bien juntas para que ninguna de las dos quede como una… —se detuvo justo a tiempo evitando pronunciar la palabra «víctima»—, para que ninguna de las dos quede como una imbécil.

Los detalles de su plan fueron encajando en su mente como si estuviera elaborando el guión de una comedia de enredo.

—Poco a poco, dejamos filtrar la noticia de que te he ido presentando a algunas amigas y de que tú me vas presentando a algunos de tus amigos o amigas cretinas. Todo sumamente amistoso. Tipo Bruce y Demi. Nada de dramas ni escándalos.

Y nada de lástima. Esto era lo realmente importante, la única forma en que ella podría salir bien parada. Nada de compasión por la patética y desconsolada Lana parrilla, quien no era capaz de conservar a ninguna pareja.

Jennifer todavía estaba atascada en la primera parte.

—¿Seguir casadas? ¿Tú y yo?

—Sólo durante un año. Es… Sé que no es un plan perfecto… —eso constituía una auténtica ironía—, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que es la mejor jugada.

—¡Pero si nos odiamos!

Ahora no podía desdecirse. Todo estaba en juego, su reputación, su carrera y, por encima de todo, su maltratado orgullo.

Aunque aquello era más que orgullo. El orgullo era una emoción superficial y lo que ella sentía era más profundo, abarcaba la totalidad de su sentido de identidad. Lana se enfrentó a la dolorosa verdad de que había vivido toda su vida sin tomar, por sí misma, una sola decisión importante. Su madre había guiado la mayoría de todos los pasos de su carrera y de su vida personal, desde los trabajos que aceptaba hasta lo relacionado con su imagen. Incluso cuando habia conocido a Fred el habia sido el que habia tomado la decisión de conquistarla, quien, por su parte, había decidido cuándo se casarían, dónde vivirían y cientos de otros aspectos. Fue Fred quien decidió que no tendrían hijos pues ya tenia bastantes y también quien determinó el final de su matrimonio. Durante cuarenta y un años había permitido que otras personas decidieran su destino y ya estaba harta. Tenía dos alternativas: o seguir viviendo conforme a los dictados de los demás o tomar las riendas de su vida, por muy mal que lo hiciera.

La invadió un sentimiento de determinación tan aterrador como excitante.

—Te pagaré.

Jen enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me pagarás?

—Cincuenta mil dólares por cada mes que vivamos juntas. Por si no sabes contar, eso suma seiscientos mil dólares.

—Sí que sé contar.

—Un regalo prematrimonial entregado con posterioridad.

Una vez más, Jennifer sacudió un dedo en su dirección.

—Lo hiciste a propósito. Me atrapaste de la misma forma que intentaste atrapar a Mike. Lo tenías en mente desde el principio.

Ella se levantó del sillón de golpe.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Cada segundo que paso contigo es espantoso, pero me preocupa más mi carrera que el odio que siento por ti.

—¿Tu carrera o tu imagen?

Lana no pensaba discutir sus problemas de autoestima con el enemigo.

—En esta ciudad, la imagen es la carrera —declaró dándole la respuesta más obvia—. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Por eso no puedes conseguir un trabajo decente, porque nadie confía en ti. Sin embargo, el público sí confía en mí. Incluso a pesar de mi fracaso con Fred. Mi reputación te beneficiará. Si decides seguir mi plan no tienes nada que perder, sólo ganar. La gente pensará que te has reformado y quizá por fin consigas un trabajo que valga la pena.

Algo chispeó en los ojos de Jen. Lana estaba blandiendo el argumento equivocado, así que cambió de táctica.

—Seiscientos mil dólares, Jennifer.

La rubia se volvió y se dirigió lentamente a los ventanales.

—Seis meses.

La audacia de Lana se desvaneció y tragó saliva.

—¿De verdad?

—Accedo durante seis meses —declaró Jen—. Y después renegociamos. Además, tendrás que aceptar todas mis condiciones.

Las alarmas se dispararon en la mente de Lana, pero intentó conservar la calma.

—¿Y tus condiciones son…?

—Te las haré saber cuando llegue el momento.

—No hay trato.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, pues no hay trato. La idea era tuya, no mía.

—¡No eres nada razonable!

—No soy yo quien se muere por estar casada. O lo hacemos a mi manera o no hay trato.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a su manera de ningún modo. Ya había tenido bastante con su Madre y con Fred.

—De acuerdo —declaró—. A tu manera. Estoy segura de que serás totalmente justa.

—¡Uy, sí, puedes estar segura!

Lana fingió no haberla oído.

—Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es…

—Lo primero que haremos es encargarnos de Mel Duffy. —De repente, Jen se puso en plan serio, lo que resultaba enervante, pues ella nunca se ponía en plan serio— . Le diremos que puede sacarnos fotos en exclusiva aquí, en esta _suite_, pero sólo si nos da a cambio las que nos ha sacado abajo. —Miró a Lana a lo largo de su sublime nariz—. No tomo mi ángulo bueno.

Jen tenía razón: las fotografías que Duffy les había sacado antes les harían parecer más unas fugitivas que unas felices recién casadas.

—Vamos allá —declaró ella—. Te acuerdas de cómo se hace, ¿no?

—No me presiones.

Lana pidió a la operadora del hotel que retuviera el aluvión de llamadas que pronto se produciría y Jen se fue en busca de Mel Duffy. Tres horas más tarde, ella y su muy detestada esposita estaban vestidas de blanco, cortesía del excelente servicio de conserjería del Bellagio.

El vestido de Lana tenía un corpiño que realzaba la figura, un dobladillo de encaje y cinta para coser de doble cara colocada estratégicamente para ajustarlo a su medida.

Jennifer iba vestida con un traje de lino blanco y una camisa blanca de cuello abierto. Todo aquel blanco se fundía con su pálida piel , su pelo rubio. Lana había sugerido que se vería mejor en un vestido, pero su ex colega había puesto el grito en el cielo ante la mínima sugerencia.

Lana telefoneó a sus familiares, a todos salvo a su madre, y les contó la noticia. Hizo una interpretación medio decente profesando su alegría y excitación por estar casada con la femme fatale del mundo occidental, aunque no le resultaría tan fácil explicárselo a sus amigas. Dejó mensajes en sus contestadores automáticos a propósito para no tener que hablar con ellas directamente. En cuanto a su madre… Bueno, las crisis mejor de una en una.

Jennifer apareció detrás de ella mientras estaba en el lavabo. Si en aquel momento se dejaba pisotear por ella , no podría dar marcha atrás. Jen tenía que ver en ella a una Lana Parrilla totalmente nueva.

Así que cogió la barra de labios que acababa de dejar.

—Yo no comparto mi maquillaje —declaró—. Utiliza el tuyo.

—¿Seguro que esta cosa no mancha? No quiero tener marcas de pintalabios por todas partes cuando te bese.

—Tú no vas a besarme.

—¿Te apuestas algo? —Jennifer cruzó los brazos y apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Sabes qué pienso?

—Ah, pero ¿tú piensas?

—Pienso que todo ese rollo que me soltaste acerca de proteger tu carrera es mentira. —Alguien llamó a la puerta de la _suite_—. La verdadera razón de que quieras vivir esta farsa es que nunca superaste lo nuestro.

—¡Oh, vaya, me has atrapado!

Lana le dio un fuerte codazo cuando pasó por su lado.

Jennifer la atrapó antes de que llegara al salón y le alborotó el pelo.

—Así está mejor. Ahora parece que acabo de darte un revolcón. —Y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Sonríe para el simpático fotógrafo.

Mel Duffy entró caminando con pesadez y despidiendo un olor a aros de cebolla rebozados.

—Lana, estás fantástica. —Duffy examinó la habitación con la mirada y, a continuación, señaló la terraza—. Empecemos ahí fuera.

Minutos después, Lana y Jen estaban posando junto a la barandilla de la terraza, con el sol poniente y los brazos entrelazados alrededor de la cintura. Duffy tomó unos cuantos primeros planos de las novias riendo y contemplando el diamante de plástico, y después le sugirió a jennifer que cogiera a su esposa en brazos.

Justo lo que ella quería… Jennifer Morrison sosteniéndola en vilo a una altura de treinta plantas.

Cuando ella la levantó en brazos, la fina falda blanca giró flotando alrededor de ellas. Lana clavo los dedos en el hombro.

La rubia la miró a los ojos con expresión embelesada. Ella deslizó la mano por el interior de la chaqueta de Jen y le devolvió el cariñoso gesto. Lana se preguntó cómo sería vivir sin fingir emociones que no sentía en absoluto. Al menos, en esta ocasión ella había elegido el camino a seguir y eso tenía que contar para algo.

Duffy cambió de posición.

—¿Qué tal un beso?

—Justo lo que yo estaba pensando. —La voz de Jen era puro sexo líquido.

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Esperaba que nos lo pidieras.

Jennifer inclinó la cabeza y, de golpe, Lana se vio transportada al pasado, al día de su primer beso en la pantalla.

Entonces ella estaba sentada en una banca en el muelle de steveston el lugar donde rodaban las escenas ocurridas en storybrook. Como era habitual, dedicarían los treinta primeros días a rodar exteriores y después regresarían a Los Ángeles para filmar el resto de lo que sería su cuarta temporada. Era un domingo por la mañana de finales de noviembre y la policía había acordonado la zona. Aunque soplaba una brisa procedente del mar, la temperatura había alcanzado los quince grados bajo cero.

—¿Ya ha llegado Jennifer? —preguntó Damon Lindelof , el director.

—Todavía no —contestó su asistente.

Jennifer odiaba madrugar casi tanto como odiaba interpretar a Emma, y Lana sabía que Damon había asignado a uno de los asistentes de producción la tarea específica de despertarla. Había transcurrido tres años desde la desagradable noche del yate, pero Lana sabia que Jennifer todavía no le había perdonado lo que le había hecho, es mas la morena tampoco se había perdonado a ella misma por haberse permitido llegar tan lejos con la rubia y haberle hecho lo que le hizo. Desde ese día Jennifer le había hecho la vida miserable, ignorándola y haciendo muecas cada vez que se acercaba a ella. La soportaba haciendo ver que no existía. Sólo cuando las cámaras empezaban a rodar y ella se convertía en su Emma swan, con sus ojos amables e inteligentes y su expresión de interés y preocupación por ella, Lana dejaba a un lado sus defensas.

Aquel día la habían vestido con una camiseta ajustada, y una falda corta. Los productores habían empezado a permitir que le dieran a su cabello un tono más caoba, aunque ella seguía odiando tener el mismo estilo de pelo formal y estricto . La cadena no sólo era la propietaria de su pelo, sino también de todo lo demás. Su contrato le prohibía ponerse _piercings_, hablar secretos sobre la serie o staff o provocar problemas entre ellos , provocar escándalos sexuales y tomar drogas. Por lo visto, a Jennifer su contrato no le prohibía nada.

El director explotó con frustración.

—¡Que alguien vaya a buscar a esa estúpida !

—La estúpida está aquí mismo.

Jennifer apareció, con un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de los labios y unos ojos enrojecidos que no pegaban con su chamarra azul cielo, sus pantalones formales con raya y su reloj caro.

—¿Has podido dar una ojeada al guión? —le preguntó Damon con sarcasmo—. Hoy filmaremos el primer beso de Regina y Emma.

—Sí, ya lo he leído. —Jennifer lanzó la colilla a las aguas del mar—. Acabemos con esta mierda.

Mientras seguía allí de pie, con su ropa de niña buena, Lana la odió tanto que le ardió la sangre. ¡Durante los primeros años se había empeñado tanto en verla como a una mujer sensible y solitaria en el fondo, que esperaba encontrar a la mujer adecuada para que la salvara! Pero, en realidad, Jennifer sólo era una variedad común y corriente de serpiente, y ella era una imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta desde el primer momento.

Repasaron sus textos, se colocaron en sus puestos y las cámaras empezaron a filmar. Mientras Jennifer se transformaba en Emma, Lana esperó a que la magia se produjera.

EMMA: (_**mirando a REGINA con ternura**_**)**: -Gracias por la parte que me toca, igual ya estoy aprendiendo a descifrar tu lenguaje …Ya sabes! Hacerte la dura y siempre querer hacerme sentir mal. Digamos que ya no te está funcionando como antes porque sé que algo te pasa conmigo

REGINA **(se voltea a ver a EMMA con furia)** : Tu no me conoces en absoluto Emma Swan, y si creíste que estaba aquí porque me gustabas es totalmente un error

Emma: **(no hace nada se queda mirando a REGINA fijamente a los labios)**

REGINA : Además que hayas dormido en mi cama no quiere decir nada! Y fue una estúpida idea esta cita. **(comienza a levantarse de la banca)**

EMMA: **(toma a Regina del brazo para evitar que se pare de la banca**). YA CALLATE.

**(**_**EMMA mira fijamente a los ojos a REGINA y se acerca rápidamente a besarla apoyando una mano en la pierna de REGINA.**_**)**

Lana sintió el duro tacto de los labios de Jen y la magia no funcionó. Los labios de Emma deberían ser blandos, gentiles y considerados y Emma no debería saber a cigarrillos e insolencia. Lana se apartó de su compañera.

—¡Corten! —gritó Damon—. ¿Algún problema, Lana?

—Pues sí. —Jennifer miró a la cámara con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo son las cinco de la mañana.

—Repitamos la escena —ordenó el director.

Y la repitieron. Una vez, y otra y otra. Sólo se trataba de un simple beso fingido, pero por mucho que Lana lo intentara, no lograba convencerse de que era Emma quien la besaba, y cada vez que sus labios y los de ella se juntaban, sentía que estaba humillando otra vez a su compañera y a sí misma.

Seis tomas más tarde, Jennifer se marchó hecha una furia mientras le gritaba a Lana que se apuntara a unas jodidas clases de interpretación. Ella, a su vez, le gritó que hiciera gárgaras con un jodido elixir bucal. Los miembros del equipo estaban acostumbrados a las explosiones de mal genio de Jennifer, pero no a que Lana reaccionara de esa manera, y ella se sintió avergonzada.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No era mi intención descargar mi mal humor en ustedes.

El director convenció a la rubia para que regresara. Entonces Lana buscó en su interior y, de algún modo, consiguió utilizar sus agitadas emociones para reflejar la confusión de Regina y su arrepentimiento. Al final, consiguieron una buena toma.

Y ahora allí estaba de nuevo, haciendo algo que nunca creyó que tendría que repetir: besar a Jennifer Morrison.

La boca de Jen se unió a la de ella y esta vez sus labios eran suaves, como deberían haber sido los de Emma. Lana empezó a retirarse mentalmente al lugar secreto en que solía esconderse años atrás. Pero algo iba mal. Jennifer ya no sabía a bares sórdidos y noches sin dormir. Sabía a limpio. No limpio como Fred, un adicto a los caramelos de menta, sino limpio como…

Lana no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, pero sabía que no le gustaba. Ella quería que Jennifer fuera Jen. Quería el sabor amargo de sus vicios, la ofensa de su desdén. Esto era lo que ella sabía manejar.

Esperó a que Jennifer intentara meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. No es que quisiera que lo hiciera, ¡por Dios, no!, pero al menos eso le resultaría familiar.

Morrison le mordisqueó el labio inferior y, poco a poco, volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

—Bienvenida a la vida matrimonial, señora Morrison —declaró con voz suave y tierna mientras su mano, escondida en los pliegues de la falda de Lana, le pellizcaba el trasero.

Ella sonrió aliviada. Por fin Jen actuaba como ella misma.

—Bienvenida a mi corazón… —dijo ella con igual ternura—, señora De Lana Parrilla.

Y le dio un codazo por debajo de la chaqueta con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Cuando Duffy se marchó, había oscurecido y la dirección del hotel había deslizado un mensaje para ellas por debajo de la puerta. La centralita estaba colapsada de llamadas y una multitud de fotógrafos se había congregado en el exterior. Lana encendió el televisor y vio que la noticia de su boda se había hecho pública. Mientras Jen se cambiaba de ropa, ella se sentó en el borde del sofá mirando la televisión.

Todo el mundo estaba impactado.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Como los periodistas sólo disponían de una información escueta, los programas del corazón rellenaban la historia con comentarios de supuestos expertos que no sabían absolutamente nada.

«Después del terrible final de su primer matrimonio, Lana ha vuelto al confort de lo que le resulta familiar.»

«Quizá Morrison se ha cansado de su vida de excesos…»

«Pero ¿se ha reformado realmente? Lana es una mujer adinerada y…»

Jennifer salió del dormitorio vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

—Nos vamos esta noche.

Lana silenció el televisor.

—No me entusiasma mucho la idea de conducir hasta Los Ángeles con una manada de fotógrafos persiguiéndonos. Como diría la princesa Diana, «ya tengo bastante de eso».

—Ya me he ocupado de ese asunto.

—Pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de ocuparte de ti misma.

—Te lo explicaré de otra manera: no pienso quedarme aquí. Puedes venir conmigo o explicarle a la prensa por qué tu recién estrenada esposita se va sola.

Era evidente que Jennifer iba a ganar aquella batalla, así que Lana declaró con aire despectivo:

—Será mejor que sepas lo que haces.

Al final resultó que Jennifer sí tenía resuelta la situación. Una furgoneta con las ventanillas pintadas con publicidad de una fontanería las esperaba en la zona de mercancías del hotel. Jennifer metió las maletas en la parte trasera y le dio al conductor un par de billetes doblados. Después ayudó a Lana a subir, hizo lo propio y cerró la puerta.

El interior de la furgoneta olía a huevos podridos. Se acomodaron cerca de las puertas, doblaron las rodillas y apoyaron la espalda en las maletas.

—Supongo que no iremos así hasta Los Ángeles —comentó La morena.

—¿Siempre has sido tan quejica?

«Más o menos», pensó Lana. Al menos durante el último año. Pero eso iba a cambiar.

—Preocúpate de ti misma.

La furgoneta se alejó del hotel y Lana chocó contra Jennifer. En eso se había convertido su vida. En escapar de Las Vegas ocultos en una furgoneta de fontanería. Lana apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que le esperaba.

**REGINA:****-Me he cortado esta mañana mientras lavaba los platos. (REGINA levanta el dedo, y habla con voz atolondrada, EMMA se queda mirando fijamente en silencio) **

**-podría haber dado un chasquido con mis dedos y la herida se hubiera cerrado y curado en un segundo. Mi antigua yo lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo ni un segundo porque sangrar es un signo de debilidad. Mi madre luchó para darme poder, para darme fuerza, , y sus enseñanzas me guiaron durante mi vida… mientras me mostrara impasible y fuerte nada pasaría, no sangraría, no sufriría. el poder y la magia son muy tentadores, te dan fuerza, hacen temer a tus enemigos, pero esto tiene un precio, un alto precio que no todo el mundo está dispuesto a pagar. **

**(REGINA toma aire y se acerca a EMMA mirandole a los ojos) **

–**tú me haces débil Emma y al igual que el corte podría hacerte desaparecer, podría pagar ese precio que he estado pagando hasta ahora para seguir fuerte. Pero también podría dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, que este corte se cure solo y permitirme mostrarme débil ante ti.**

**EMMA: (**Se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Regina poniendo una mano en su cintura)

–**Quiero que dejes que las cosas sigan su curso, por Dios, me muero porque lo hagas.**

Al cabo de un rato, la furgoneta salió de la carretera y se detuvo en un camino de tierra lleno de baches. Jen bajó y Lana asomó la cabeza. La noche era oscura como boca de lobo y estaban en medio de ninguna parte. Lana bajó y se dirigió con cautela a la parte frontal del vehículo. Los faros delanteros iluminaban un letrero de madera que indicaba: JEAN DRY LAKE. Junto a éste, un cartel anunciaba una especie de festival de lanzamiento de cohetes. Su esposa estaba hablando con el conductor de un sedán negro. Ella no quería hablar con nadie, así que no se acercó.

El conductor de la furgoneta pasó por su lado con las maletas.

—Me gustabas mucho en _once upon a time_—le dijo.

—Gracias.

Lana deseó que alguien le dijera que le había gustado en sus otras series.

El conductor del sedán bajó y metió las maletas en el maletero. Los dos hombres subieron a la furgoneta y se marcharon. Ella y Jennifer se quedaron solas, con sólo el brillo del pelo de Jen a la luz de la luna.

—Contarán lo de nuestra huida —dijo Lana—. Sabes que sí. Ganarán un buen dinero por eso.

—Cuando salga a la luz, ya hará tiempo que estaremos en casa.

«Casa.» Lana no se imaginaba a las dos atrapadas en su pequeña casa de alquiler. Tenía que encontrar otra y deprisa. Una casa grande para que no tuvieran que verse. Mientras abría la portezuela del coche, consultó su reloj: las dos de la madrugada. Sólo habían pasado doce horas desde que despertara para encontrarse inmersa en aquel desastre.

La rubia se sentó al volante. Condujo deprisa, aunque no con temeridad.

—Un amigo mío llevará mi coche de regreso a Los Ángeles dentro de un par de días. Si tenemos suerte, no descubrirán que nos hemos ido del hotel hasta entonces.

—Necesitamos un lugar para vivir. Le diré a mi agente inmobiliario que encuentre algo deprisa.

—Viviremos en mi casa.

—¿Tu casa? Creía que estabas cuidando la casa de Mike Vogel en Malibú.

—Sólo voy allí cuando quiero escapar.

—¿Escapar de qué? —Lana se quitó las sandalias—. Espera. ¿No me dijo Mike que vivías en un apartamento?

—¿Tienes algo en contra de los apartamentos?

—Sí, que son pequeños.

—¿Siempre has sido tan esnob?

—Yo no soy esnob. Se trata de una cuestión de intimidad. De una respecto a la otra.

—Pues nos resultará un poco difícil, porque mi apartamento sólo tiene un dormitorio, aunque es bastante grande.

Lana le lanzó una mirada airada.

—De ningún modo viviremos en un apartamento de un solo dormitorio.

—Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, pero yo sí viviré allí.

Entonces ella lo entendió. Así era como su cónyuge pensaba manejarlo todo. Sería a su manera o a la calle.

A Lana le dolía la cabeza, tenía tortícolis y no vio ninguna ventaja en discutir sobre aquella cuestión antes de llegar a Los Ángeles. Se volvió de lado y cerró los ojos. Tomar la decisión de asumir el control de su vida era la parte fácil. Llevarlo a cabo le resultaría mucho más complicado.

Despertó al amanecer. Se había dormido apoyada en la puerta del coche y se frotó la nuca. Estaban subiendo por una calle serpenteante de una zona residencial flanqueada por casas ocultas tras frondosos follajes. Jen la miró de reojo. Aparte de tener los ojos rojos, no mostraba signos de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Lana frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En las colinas de Hollywood.

Pasaron junto a un seto alto de ficus, tomaron otra curva y cogieron un camino entre dos pilares de piedra. Una gran casa de piedra y estuco rojizo de estilo colonial español apareció a la vista. Una buganvilla se enredaba alrededor de un saliente formado por seis ventanas en arco de estilo morisco y una trompeta trepadora subía por una torre redonda de dos plantas de altura que remataba un extremo de la casa.

—Sabía que me mentías respecto a lo del apartamento.

—Ésta es la casa de mi novia.

—¿Tu novia?

Jennifer paró delante de la casa y apagó el motor.

—Tienes que explicarle lo que ha sucedido. Todo irá mejor si se lo explicas tú personalmente.

—¿Quieres que le explique a tu novia por qué te has casado conmigo?

—¿Qué quieres, que se entere por los periódicos? ¿No crees que debería ser sensible con la mujer que amo?

—Tú no has amado a nadie en tu vida. ¿Y desde cuándo sales con una sola mujer?

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Jennifer se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche. Corrió detrás de ella hacia el porche con arcos y suelo de baldosas azules y blancas que formaba la entrada de la casa. En un rincón, junto a tres columnas en espiral del mismo color rojizo que el estucado, había unas macetas de terracota de varios tamaños.

—No le contaremos a nadie la verdad acerca de nuestro matrimonio —susurró Lana—. Y menos a una mujer que va a experimentar una comprensible necesidad de venganza. Seguramente contra mí.

Morrison subió los escalones del porche.

—Si va tan en serio conmigo como yo creo, mantendrá la boca cerrada y esperará hasta que todo termine.

—¿Y si no va en serio contigo?

Jennifer enarcó una ceja.

—Sé sincera, Regina. ¿Cuándo has visto que una mujer no vaya en serio conmigo?

Lana se abstuvo de decirle que conocía a una muy bien, y que esa mujer en realidad era ella, pero por su seguridad y conociendo el carácter de la rubia, decidió mantener la boca cerrada y seguir a su esposa adentro de la casa.


	6. HogarDulce Hogar

**Capítulo 6-Hogar...Dulce Hogar.**

Jennifer tenía una llave de la casa de su novia, así que o vivía con ella o pasaba mucho tiempo allí, lo que explicaría por qué sólo necesitaba un apartamento de una habitación. Lana subió los escalones del porche y siguió a la rubia al interior de un vestíbulo con apliques de bronce y paredes pintadas a la esponja.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho que tenías novia.

Jen señaló con la cabeza la parte trasera de la casa.

—La cocina está por ahí. Ella necesitará un café. Yo la iré preparando mientras tú haces el café.

—Jennifer, esto no es una buena idea. Como mujer tu sabes cómo son las cosas…yo digo que…

Pero Jennifer ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Lana se sentó en el primer escalón y apoyó la cara entre las manos. Una novia. Jen siempre había estado rodeada de mujeres hermosas, pero ella nunca había oído que tuviera una relación seria con nadie. Deseó no haber cortado a Mike cada vez que él empezaba a contarle cosas de su compañera. Se levantó del escalón y miró alrededor. La novia de Jennifer tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración, aunque no para las parejas.

A diferencia de otras casas antiguas de estilo colonial, aquélla tenía suelos de madera clara que, o eran originales o habían sido tratados para que parecieran usados y tuvieran un aspecto cálido y rústico. El mobiliario era confortable, piezas sencillas tapizadas con telas de tonalidad mate y adornadas con bonitos cojines indios y telas tibetanas de colores ocre, aceituna, marrón rojizo, peltre y dorado mate. Unos ventanales altos que daban a un porche trasero permitían que la luz matutina inundara el salón y, al mismo tiempo, contemplar los exuberantes limoneros y naranjos de China que crecían en decorativas macetas de cerámica.

Una antigua ánfora de aceite contenía una frondosa enredadera que subía por el lateral de una chimenea y a lo largo de la repisa superior de piedra, que estaba labrada con un diseño morisco.

La bien equipada cocina tenía paredes de estuco, elegantes electrodomésticos y baldosas de tonalidad terrosa con motivos azules. Un candelabro de hierro con pantallas de estaño colgaba encima de la isla central de la cocina; el saliente con seis ventanas en arco que Lana había visto desde el coche era el comedor de desayunos. Encontró la cafetera y preparó el café. De momento, no había oído ningún grito procedente de la planta de arriba, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Lana sacó su taza al porche trasero, construido con las mismas columnas rojizas y en espiral y las mismas baldosas españolas azules y blancas que el porche de la entrada. Los faroles de metal con filigranas, las mesas con mosaicos y patas de hierro curvadas, la mampara de madera labrada y los muebles tapizados con vistosas telas turcas y marroquíes hicieron que se sintiera como en una kasba. Las exuberantes enredaderas, los palmitos y las cañas de bambú proporcionaban al porche una sensación de intimidad.

Lana se cubrió los hombros con un chal y se sentó en una cómoda tumbona. El leve tintineo de un móvil de piezas de latón llegó hasta ella flotando en el silencioso frío matinal. Evidentemente, Jennifer no conocía bien a su novia, porque el tipo de mujer que poseía una casa como aquélla no aceptaría que su pareja se casara con otra mujer, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias. Jennifer era una estúpida por sólo imaginar algo así, lo que resultaba extraño, porque ella nunca había sido…

Lana se levantó de un brinco y el café le salpicó la mano. Lo absorbió de un lametón, dejó la taza encima de un montón de revistas y entró en la casa como una exhalación. En cuestión de segundos, había subido las escaleras y encontrado el dormitorio principal, donde Morrison estaba dormida boca abajo, encima de la cama de matrimonio…. Sola.

Lana se había olvidado de la regla número uno en todo lo relacionado con Jennifer Morrison : no creer nada de lo que dijera.

La morena quiso vaciar una cubeta de agua fría sobre la cabeza de la rubia, pero se lo pensó mejor. Mientras estuviera dormida no tendría que aguantarla. Volvió a bajar y se acomodó de nuevo en el porche. A las ocho, telefoneó a Mike, quien, como era de esperar, casi le rompió los tímpanos con sus gritos.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!

—Amor verdadero —replicó Lana.

—No puedo creer que se hayan casado. Me resulta inconcebible que la hayas convencido para que se casara contigo.

—Estábamos borrachas.

—Créeme, Jen no lo estaba tanto. Ella siempre sabe exactamente lo que hace. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Durmiendo en el piso de arriba, en una casa magnífica que, por lo visto, le pertenece.

—La compró hace dos años. Sólo Dios sabe de dónde sacó el dinero para la entrada. No es ningún secreto que últimamente no ha sido muy solvente.

Lo cual constituía la razón de que hubiera accedido a seguir el plan de Ella: los cincuenta mil dólares mensuales que ella había prometido pagarle.

Sin embargo, Mike no sabía lo del dinero del soborno.

—Habrá decidido que tú eres el billete que necesita para mejorar su reputación. La publicidad de su boda podría ayudarle a conseguir algún papel. A ella parece no importarle que no la contraten, pero créeme: sí le importa.

Lana bajó con nerviosismo del porche al jardín y se volvió para contemplar la casa. Un segundo juego de columnas en espiral situado encima de las primeras sostenía el balcón que corría a lo largo de casi toda la planta superior y más enredaderas subían por las paredes de estucado rojizo.

—Ella no puede ser insolvente —declaró—. Esta casa es increíble.

—Y está hipotecada hasta la última teja. Además, la mayor parte del trabajo lo ha hecho ella misma.

—Imposible. Seguro que ha convencido a algún hombre o mujer locamente enamorada de ella para que pague parte de sus facturas.

—Es una posibilidad.

Lana necesitaba saber más cosas, pero cuando presionó a Mike para que se las contara, él la atajó.

—Los dos son amigas mías y no pienso involucrarme en esto, aunque, desde luego, espero que me inviten a cenar para ver cómo se tiran los trastos a la cabeza.

Lana tenía treinta y siete mensajes en el móvil. Su madre era la remitente de diez de ellos. Se imaginaba lo histérica que estaría, pero todavía no se sentía capaz de hablar con ella. Beverly se había ido al rancho de Tennessee con su familia dos días antes. Lana marcó su número y, cuando oyó la voz de su amiga, algunas de sus defensas se derrumbaron. Se mordió el labio. Ella más que nadie sabía de muchas que Jennifer le había hecho, Beverly detestaba a Jen por su forma de ser con lana. Ella más que nadie sabría que su matrimonio era una farsa

—Beverly , no tienes forma de confirmar que lo que voy a contarte es un montón de mentiras, lo cual te permitirá transmitir la información con la conciencia tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Oh, cariño…! —exclamó Beverly con el tono de una madre preocupada.

—Jennifer y yo nos encontramos casualmente en Las Vegas. Saltó la chispa y nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nos habíamos querido siempre. Decidimos que habíamos malgastado demasiado tiempo lejos la una de la otra, así que nos casamos. Tú no sabes con certeza dónde estamos, pero crees que seguimos en el Bellagio disfrutando de una improvisada luna de miel. Seguro que todo el mundo estará contento de que Jennifer Morrison por fin se haya reformado y de tener el final feliz que todos se perdieron cuando _once upon a time _se canceló. —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Te importaría telefonear a Sasha y contarle lo mismo? Y si Alix aparece…

—Claro que lo haré, pero, cariño, estoy preocupada por ti. Tomare un avión ahora mismo y…

—No.

La preocupación que Lana percibió en la voz de Beverly hizo que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Sólo un poco alterada. Te quiero.

Nada más colgar, Lana se obligó a enfrentarse a la realidad. De momento estaba atrapada en aquella casa. Al ser unas recién casadas, el público esperaría que ella y su esposa estuvieran juntas continuamente. Pasarían semanas antes de que pudiera ir sola a algún lugar. Se reclinó en la tumbona del porche, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar. Sin embargo, no había respuestas fáciles, y al final se quedó dormida al son de las campanillas de latón del móvil mecido por la brisa.

Cuando despertó dos horas más tarde, no se sintió nada repuesta. A desgana, subió las escaleras. Una música latina retumbaba en el otro extremo del pasillo. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí para averiguar de dónde procedía el sonido, pasó por delante del dormitorio de Jen y vio que su maleta estaba en medio de la habitación.

¡Sí, ya, como que eso iba a ocurrir!

Si hubiera tenido que adivinar cómo era el dormitorio de Morrison, se lo habría imaginado con una de esas enormes esferas de espejitos que hay en las discotecas y una barra de _striptease_, pero se habría equivocado. Un techo de bóveda de cañón y unas paredes estucadas de color miel definían un espacio que era lujoso, elegante y sensual sin ser perverso. Unos paneles rectangulares de piel engastados en una estructura de bronce formaban la cabecera de la cama de matrimonio y una confortable zona para sentarse ocupaba la torre que había visto desde la parte frontal de la casa.

Cuando entró en la habitación para coger su maleta, la música se detuvo. Segundos más tarde, Jen apareció en la puerta del dormitorio vestida con una camiseta sudada de los Lakers y unos pantalones cortos de hacer deporte. Al verla con aquel aspecto tan saludable, la rabia de Lana se disparó.

—Me he encontrado con tu novia en el piso de abajo. Se ha arrodillado y me ha dado las gracias por sacarte de su vida.

—Espero que hayas sido amable con ella.

Jennifer no tuvo la gentileza de disculparse por su mentira, aunque nunca le había pedido perdón por nada. Lana se acercó a ella.

—Ni tienes novia ni apartamento. Esta casa es tuya y quiero que dejes de mentirme.

—No pude evitarlo, me estabas poniendo de los nervios —repuso Jen mientras se dirigía al lavabo.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Jennifer! Estamos juntas en esto. Por mucho que lo detestemos, oficialmente somos un equipo. Sé que no sabes lo que eso significa, pero yo sí, y un equipo sólo funciona si todos cooperan.

—Muy bien, ya has vuelto a ponerme nerviosa. Intenta entretenerte con algo mientras me lavo. —Se quitó la sudada camiseta y desapareció en el lavabo—. A menos que… —asomó la cabeza— quieras meterte en la ducha conmigo para jugar un poco. —La miró con lascivia de arriba abajo—. Después de lo de ayer por la noche termine de comprobarlo… No digo que seas una ninfómana, pero no estás lejos de serlo.

¡Ah, no! No la vencería tan fácilmente. Lana levantó la barbilla y le devolvió su mirada seductora.

—Me temo que me has confundido con aquel perro horrendo que tenías.

Jennifer soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta.

Ella cogió su maleta y la sacó al pasillo. Una vez más, la sensación de estar atrapada le aceleró el corazón y volvió a intentar serenarse. Tenía que encontrar un lugar apropiado para dormir. Había vislumbrado una casita para invitados en la parte posterior de la finca, pero probablemente Jennifer tenía servicio doméstico, de modo que no podía instalarse tan lejos del edificio principal.

Exploró la planta superior y descubrió cinco dormitorios. Jen utilizaba uno para almacenar cosas, otro lo había convertido en un gimnasio bien equipado y un tercero era espacioso, pero estaba totalmente vacío. Sólo el dormitorio contiguo al principal estaba amueblado: una cama de matrimonio con una ornamentada cabecera de estilo morisco y una cómoda a juego. La luz del sol se esparcía por el interior gracias a unos ventanales que daban al balcón posterior de la casa. Las paredes pintadas de un alegre amarillo limón formaban un atractivo contraste con la oscura madera y la vistosa alfombra oriental.

Su ayudante le llevaría algo de ropa el día siguiente, pero hasta entonces sólo le quedaba una muda limpia. Deshizo la maleta y llevó sus artículos de tocador al lavabo del dormitorio, de cristal pavés y azulejos bermellón. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, pero cuando regresó al dormitorio para desvestirse, encontró a la rubia tumbada en la cama, vestida con una camiseta limpia, unos pantalones cortos tipo safari y lo que parecía un vaso de whisky en equilibrio sobre su pecho. Y ni siquiera eran las dos de la tarde.

Agitó el líquido del vaso.

—No es buena idea que duermas aquí. Mi ama de llaves vive encima del garaje y se daría cuenta de que dormimos en camas separadas.

—Haré la cama todas las mañanas antes de que ella la vea —contestó Lana con dulzura fingida—. En cuanto a mis cosas… Dile que utilizo este dormitorio como vestidor.

Jennifer bebió un sorbo de whisky y descruzó los tobillos.

—Lo que te dije ayer iba en serio. Esto lo haremos según mis normas, y una vida sexual regular forma parte del trato.

Lana la conocía demasiado bien como para fingir sorpresa.

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Emma. Las personas no dan ultimátums sexuales.

—Pues esta Emma si los da. —Jennifer se levantó de la cama como un león de melena pelirroja que se prepara para la caza—. No pienso renunciar al sexo, lo que significa que, o cojo contigo, o haremos lo que hacen todos los matrimonios, incluido tu anterior esposo. Y no te preocupes, ya no me va tanto el masoquismo como antes. No es que tu hayas dejado el sadomasoquismo del todo… —Su burla sutil resultaba más intimidante que el desdén que utilizaba antes. Bebió un sorbo de whisky con calma—. Hay un nuevo sheriff en la ciudad, Regina. Tú y tu mamaíta ya no tienen la carta ganadora del poder. Estamos jugando con una baraja nueva y me toca repartir.

Levantó el vaso parodiando el gesto del brindis y salió al pasillo.

Lana respiró hondo una docena de veces y a continuación lo hizo media docena de veces más. Sabía que convertirse en una mujer con poder de decisión no le resultaría fácil. Pero ella tenía el talonario, ¿no? Y eso la capacitaba para encararse y superar el reto. Sí, superarlo de una forma total, absoluta y definitiva.

Seguramente.

En la planta baja, el móvil de Jennifer vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. Antes de responder, se desplazó hasta la esquina más alejada del salón.

—Hola, Caitlin.

—Vaya, vaya… —respondió una áspera voz femenina—. ¡Eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas!

—Me gusta hacer que la vida resulte interesante.

—Suerte que encendí el televisor ayer por la noche, o no me habría enterado de la noticia.

—Llámame insensible, pero tú no estás en los primeros puestos de mi lista de contactos.

Mientras ella se desahogaba, Jennifer miró hacia el porche a través de los ventanales. Le encantaba aquella casa. Era el primer lugar en que había vivido que le daba una sensación de hogar o, al menos, lo que ella creía que era un hogar, pues nunca había tenido uno antes. Las lujosas mansiones que había alquilado durante la época de _once upon a time, house, etc. _parecían más residencias de estudiantes que auténticos hogares, pues siempre había vivido en ellas con amigos, su hermana, y los amigos de su hermana. En la mitad de las habitaciones solía haber videojuegos a todo volumen y, en la otra, películas porno, y latas de cerveza y envases de comida rápida por todas partes. Y mujeres, montones de mujeres. Algunas eran chicas decentes e inteligentes que merecían ser tratadas mejor. Después lo desplazo por impersonales departamentos donde gobernaba la soledad , el tedio, a veces tenia compañía, tanto masculina como femenina pero sin llegar a sentir algo por la persona en turno. Sus hogares no tenían algo que la arraigara cosa que encontraba insoportablemente parecido entre ella y su personaje de Emma swan

Mientras Caitlin seguía despotricando, Jennifer recorrió el pasillo trasero y bajó los pocos escalones que conducían a la pequeña sala de proyecciones que había restaurado. Chaz debía de haber visto una película la noche anterior, porque todavía olía a palomitas. Jen dio un sorbo a su bebida y se arrellanó en uno de los asientos reclinables. La pantalla vacía le recordó su estado en aquel momento. Con _once upon a time _había tirado por la borda la oportunidad de su vida, como había hecho su padre con todas las oportunidades que se le presentaron. Una herencia familiar.

—Espero otra llamada, cariño —declaró Jennifer cuando se le acabó la paciencia— . Tengo que dejarte.

—Seis semanas —replicó ella—. Es todo lo que te queda.

¡Como si lo hubiera olvidado!

Jen miró si tenía algún mensaje y cerró el móvil. No podía culpar a Caitlin por estar resentida, pero, en aquel momento, ella tenía un problema mucho mayor entre manos. Cuando se enteró de que Lana iba a pasar el fin de semana en Las Vegas, había decidido seguirla. Sin embargo, la estrategia que había planeado había tomado un giro endemoniado que nunca habría imaginado. Desde luego casarse nunca había estado en sus planes.

Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo convertir aquella ridícula situación en algo ventajoso para ella. Lana tenía mil estupendas razones para odiarla, mil razones para explotar todas las debilidades que pudiera encontrar en ella, lo que significaba que sólo podía permitirle ver lo que esperaba ver. Por suerte, Lana ya pensaba lo peor de Ella, y ella no haría nada para que cambiara de opinión.

Casi sentía lástima por ella. Lana no tenía ni un ápice de maldad, así que el enfrentamiento era desigual. Ella ponía el interés de los demás por delante del suyo y, si los otros la cagaban, se culpaba a sí misma. Ella, por su parte, era una hija de puta egoísta y egocéntrica que había crecido sabiendo que tenía que cuidar de sí misma y no experimentaba el menor reparo en utilizar a Lana. Recordó las veces que ignoro a su compañera, como infantilmente ella y sus compañeros unos chicos igual de pesados y sangrones como ella que cerraban su grupo e ignoraban a los demás actores sintiéndose los dioses de la serie, cerrando el círculo de amistad, recordó como hablaban todos mal de lana, como en sus reuniones despotricaban contra ella, siendo la misma Jennifer quien participaba más activamente, muchas veces le hicieron bromas pesadas, comentarios malintencionados y chismes bastante incómodos pero lo mas increíble era como lana no decía absolutamente Nada, ningún reclamo, ninguna mala cara, ella siempre sonreia, o no contestaba las bromas. Ella habia decorado la casa se pregunto si lana alguna vez relacionaría la decoración con las charlas pasadas entre ellas. Jennifer decidió borrar eso de su memoria, Ahora que por fin sabía lo que quería en la vida, iría a por ello con todos sus recursos.

Lana Parrilla no tenía la menor posibilidad.

Lana se duchó y se preparó un sándwich de pavo. Buscando un libro para leer, entró en el comedor. Una sólida mesa negra, redonda y con patas en forma de garra que parecía de estilo español o portugués estaba situada encima de una alfombra oriental y debajo de una lámpara de araña de bronce estilo morisco, pero el comedor era también una biblioteca, pues todas las paredes salvo la que comunicaba con el jardín estaban cubiertas, de suelo a techo, de estanterías. Además de libros, contenían una variada mezcla de objetos: campanas balinesas, minerales de cuarzo, cerámicas mediterráneas y pequeños cuadros mexicanos de temática popular. Esa casa parecia ser la casa de sus sueños, entre mas la veia mas le encantaba.

La decoradora de Jennifer había creado un ambiente acogedor que invitaba al recogimiento, pero la variada colección de objetos demostraba que no conocía bien a Jen o que no le importaba que su iletrada cliente no apreciara sus elecciones. Lana cogió un volumen profusamente ilustrado de artistas californianos contemporáneos y se sentó en un sillón de piel que había en un rincón. Conforme avanzaba la tarde, su concentración se fue debilitando. Había llegado la hora de poner manos a la obra.

Quizá Jennifer no viera la necesidad de que tuvieran un plan conjunto para tratar con la prensa, pero ella sabía que era imprescindible. Tenían que decidir con rapidez cuándo y cómo realizar su reaparición. Dejó a un lado el libro y se puso a buscar a la rubia. Como no la encontró en ningún lugar de la casa, siguió el camino de grava que, flanqueado por cañas de bambú y altos setos, conducía a la casita de invitados.

No era mayor que un garaje de dos plazas y tenía el mismo tipo de tejas y exterior estucado que la casa principal. Las dos ventanas de la fachada delantera estaban a oscuras, pero Lana oyó sonar un teléfono en la parte trasera y siguió un sendero en esa dirección. Una luz salía por unos ventanales abiertos y se desparramaba por un pequeño patio de grava en el que había un par de tumbonas con cojines de lona color champán y unas macetas con orejas de elefante. Unas enredaderas subían por las paredes a los lados de los ventanales. En el interior, Lana vio un acogedor despacho con paredes de color bermellón y suelo embaldosado y cubierto con una alfombra de pita. Una serie de pósters de películas enmarcados colgaba de las paredes. Algunos eran predecibles, como el de Marlon Brando en _La ley del silencio_o el de Humphrey Bogart en _La Reina de África_, pero otros no tanto, como el de Johnny Depp en _El amor de los inocentes_, Don Cheadle en _Hotel Ruanda_y el de un Jared gilmore ya adolescente, el niño que lana tanto adoraba y que Jennifer trataba despectivamente, _Love story_. El refrito Que se habia convertido en un éxito en taquillas catapultándolo como un ídolo juvenil de lo mas deseado.

Cuando Lana entró en el despacho, Jen estaba hablando por teléfono, sentada tras un escritorio en ele pintado de albaricoque oscuro y tenía la omnipresente copa a su lado. Unas estanterías empotradas contenían montones de revistas sobre televisión y algunas para cinéfilos, como _Cineaste_y _Fade In_. Como Lana no tenía noticia de que Jennifer leyera nada que fuera más profundo que _Penthouse_, supuso que eran otro toque de la decoradora.

Jennifer no pareció alegrarse de ver a su flamante esposa.

—Tengo que dejarte, Jerry —dijo al auricular—. He de preparar una reunión que tengo mañana por la mañana. Recuerdos a Dorie.

—¿Tienes un despacho? —preguntó Lana cuando Ella colgó.

Jennifer entrelazó las manos en la nuca.

—Pertenecía al anterior propietario, pero todavía no he encontrado el momento de convertirlo en un fumadero de opio.

Lana vio algo que parecía un ejemplar del Directorio Creativo de Hollywood cerca del teléfono, pero cuando quiso examinarlo más de cerca, Jennifer lo cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué es eso de que tienes una reunión? Tú no tienes reuniones. Ni siquiera tienes mañanas.

—Tú eres mi reunión. —Señaló el teléfono con un gesto de la cabeza—. La prensa ha descubierto que no estamos en Las Vegas y la casa está sitiada. Esta semana tendremos que instalar verjas en la entrada. Te dejaré pagarlas.

—¡Qué amable!

—Eres tú la que tiene el dinero.

—Descuéntalas de los cincuenta mil mensuales que te pago. —Lana dirigió la vista al letrero de Don Cheadle—. Tenemos que hacer planes. Mañana a primera hora deberíamos…

—Estoy en mi luna de miel. Nada de charlas de negocios.

—Tenemos que hablar. Hay que decidir…

—¡Maria! ¿Estás ahí?

A ella se le cayó el corazón a los pies. Una parte de su mente se preguntó cómo la había encontrado tan deprisa. La otra parte se sorprendía de que hubiera tardado tanto.

Unos zapatos crujieron en el sendero de grava que conducía a la casa de invitados y, entonces, apareció su madre. Iba vestida, como siempre, de un modo conservador, con camisa blanca, pantalones gris claro y discretas zapatillas. A los cincuenta y nueve años, Dolores estaba delgada y en forma, usaba gafas sin montura y su pelo ondulado y prematuramente entrecano hacía que muchos hombres voltearan a verla.

Entró en el despacho y permaneció en silencio, estudiando a Lana. Salvo por el color de los ojos, se parecían en todo. Aunque Lana había heredado la boca, la sonrisa y el carácter de su padre.

—¿Qué has hecho, Lana Maria? —preguntó ella con su habitual tono indiferente.

Y así, sin más, Lana volvió a tener ocho años, y aquellos fríos ojos que siempre la estaban juzgando por permitir que un caro cachorro de bulldog se escapara durante la filmación de un anuncio de comida para perros o por derramar un zumo en su vestido antes de una audición. Ojalá fuera una de esas madres con arrugas, sobrepeso y mejillas rasposas, no supiera nada del mundo del espectáculo y sólo se preocupara de su felicidad. Lana recuperó la compostura.

—Hola, mamá.

Dolores juntó las manos a la espalda y esperó a que ella se explicara.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Lana con una sonrisa falsa—. Claro que, en el fondo, no es una sorpresa de verdad. Quiero decir que… Tú sabías que estábamos saliendo, ¿no? Todo el mundo vio las fotos del Ivy. Estoy de acuerdo en que parece precipitado, por el hecho de que Jennifer es mujer Y que de repente me haya interesado en ella de entre todas las mujeres, pero prácticamente estuvimos seis años juntas y… Cuando está bien, está bien. Está bien, ¿no, Jen? ¿A que está bien?

Pero su esposa estaba disfrutando de su nerviosismo y no pensaba darle su apoyo.

Su madre evitó mirar a Jennifer de forma deliberada.

—¿siempre has sido lesbiana? —preguntó con su fría voz.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que Lo nuestro es… —intentó no atragantarse— un matrimonio por amor.

—ustedes se odiaban.

Jennifer por fin se levantó de la silla y se colocó al lado de Lana.

—Eso es agua pasada, Dolores . —Rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo—. Ahora somos personas diferentes.

Dolores siguió ignorándola.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántos reporteros hay frente a la casa? Mientras entraba, han atacado mi coche.

Lana se preguntó cómo la había encontrado su madre en aquella parte de la casa, pero entonces pensó que ella no permitiría que un pequeño detalle como que nadie respondiera al timbre la detuviera. Se la imaginó atravesando los arbustos sin que un solo pelo de su cabeza se despeinara. A diferencia de ella, su madre nunca se alteraba ni se sentía confusa. Y tampoco perdía nunca de vista sus objetivos, por eso le costaba tanto entender que ella insistiera en tomarse seis meses de vacaciones.

—Tienes que asumir el control de toda esta publicidad inmediatamente — declaró su madre.

—Precisamente Jen y yo estábamos decidiendo nuestro siguiente paso.

Por fin, Dolores volvió su atención hacia su indeseada nuera. Habían sido enemigas desde el principio. Jennifer odiaba las interferencias de su suegra en el plató, sobre todo su forma de asegurarse de que los productores investigaran el caso del bullyng hacia su hijita de oro como si lana fuera una adolescente desvalida y no la mujer de treinta años Y Dolores….Dolores odiaba todo de Jennifer.

—No sé cómo has convencido a Lana de que participe en esta farsa, pero sé el porqué lo estás haciendo tu. Quieres volver a aprovecharte de sus éxitos, como solías hacer en el pasado. Quieres utilizarla para revivir tu patética carrera.

Su madre no sabía lo del dinero que ella pagaría, así que, extrañamente, no había dado en el blanco.

—No digas eso. —Al menos tenía que fingir que defendía a Jennifer—. Por esta razón no te he telefoneado. Sabía que te enfadarías.

—¿Enfadada yo? —Su madre nunca levantaba la voz, lo que hizo que su enfado todavía le resultara más doloroso a Lana—. ¿Intentas arruinar tu vida deliberadamente?

No, estaba intentando salvarla.

Dolores se balanceó de atrás a delante, como solía hacer cuando ella era una niña y no lograba memorizar o abecedario o las tablas de multiplicar.

—Y pensar que creía que lo peor ya había pasado.

Lana sabía a qué se refería su madre. Ella adoraba a Fred y se puso furiosa cuando se separaron. A veces, deseaba que ella le hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía, o sea que debería haber sido lo bastante mujer para retener a su marido.

Dolores sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que nunca me habías decepcionado tanto como ahora.

Sus palabras la hirieron en lo más hondo, pero se estaba esforzando en ser ella misma, así que esbozó otra sonrisa radiante.

—Pues piensa que sólo tengo cuarenta y un años. Tengo un montón de años por delante para mejorar mi récord.

—Ya está bien, Lana —declaró Jennifer casi con amabilidad, y apartó el brazo de su cintura—. Dolores , te lo diré sin rodeos: ahora Lana es mi esposa y ésta es mi casa, así que compórtate o te prohibiré visitarnos.

Lana contuvo el aliento.

—¿Ah, sí?

Dolores apretó los labios. Jennifer sonrió.

—Pues sí.

Jen se dirigió a las puertas vidrieras, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta, interpretando una salida falsa con tanta perfección como lo había hecho en cientos de episodios de _once upon a time_. Incluso utilizó el mismo inicio de diálogo.

—¡no quieres provocarme…! —Dejó a un lado el guión con una sonrisa perversa—. Quiero ver las declaraciones de la renta de Lana de los últimos cinco años. Y sus estados financieros.

Ella no pudo creérselo. «la muy…» Avanzó un paso hacia Jen y su madre enrojeció de indignación.

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que he administrado mal el dinero de MI HIJA?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo has hecho?

La rubia había ido demasiado lejos. Puede que le molestara la forma en que su madre intentaba controlarla y, sin lugar a dudas, cuestionaba su criterio a la hora de elegir sus últimos papeles, pero ella era la única mujer del mundo en la que ella confiaba plenamente en lo relativo al dinero. Cualquier niño-actor se sentiría afortunado con una madre tan escrupulosamente honesta cuidando de su dinero.

La apariencia de su madre se volvió más y más calmada, lo que nunca constituía una buena señal.

—Ahora llegamos a la verdadera razón de este matrimonio: el dinero de Lana.

Su nuera torció la boca con insolencia.

—Primero dices que me he casado con ella para avanzar en mi carrera… Ahora, que lo he hecho por su dinero… La verdad, suegra, es que me he casado con Tu hija por el sexo.

Lana se acercó a ellas.

—Muy bien, ya me he divertido bastante por hoy. Te llamaré mañana, mamá. Te lo prometo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

—Si me concedes un par de minutos, probablemente se me ocurrirá una buena frase lapidaria, pero de momento me temo que es lo mejor que tengo.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta —declaró Jen.

—No es necesario. — La madre de lana llegó a la puerta en un par de zancadas—. Saldré por donde he venido.

—mamá, no, de verdad… Deja que yo…

Pero ella ya se estaba alejando por el sendero de grava. Lana se dejó caer en un sofá blando y marrón-

—Ha sido divertido —comentó Jennifer.

Ella apretó los puños en su regazo.

—No puedo creer que cuestionaras su honestidad de esa manera. Tú, la auténtica reina de la mala administración financiera. La forma en que mi madre maneja mi dinero es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—Si no tiene nada que ocultar, no le importará enseñarme los libros.

Ella se levantó de golpe.

—¡Pues a mí sí que me importa! Mi situación financiera es confidencial y lo primero que haré mañana por la mañana será llamar a mi abogado para que continúe siéndolo.

También mantendría una conversación privada con su contable para ocultarle a su madre los cincuenta mil dólares mensuales que le pagaría a Jennifer. «Gastos domésticos» o «gastos de seguridad» sonaba mucho mejor que «gastos de soborno».

—Relájate —dijo su esposa—. ¿De verdad crees que sé interpretar un estado financiero?

—La has provocado deliberadamente.

—¿No te has divertido al menos un poco? Ahora tu madre sabe que no puede mangonearme como hace contigo.

—Yo dirijo mi propia vida. —Al menos eso intentaba.

Lana esperaba que ella rebatiera su afirmación, pero Jennifer simplemente apagó la lámpara del escritorio y la empujó hacia la puerta.

—Hora de acostarse. Apuesto a que te gustaría un masaje en la espalda.

—Apuesto a que no. —Lana salió del despacho y ella cerró las puertas tras ellos—. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Ni siquiera te gusto la vez anterior.

—Porque me encanta el sexo y tú estás disponible.

Lana dejó que su silencio hablara por sí mismo.


	7. Yo nunca me habria enamorado de Ti

**Capítulo 7-Yo nunca me habría enamorado de ti...**

A la mañana siguiente, Lana hizo la cama en la que había dormido sola con esmero y bajó a la planta baja. En la cocina, encontró a una joven trabajando en la encimera, de espaldas a la puerta, con un colador con fresas. Llevaba el pelo teñido de negro, muy corto en un lado y largo hasta la mandíbula y escalado en el otro. Tres pequeños símbolos japoneses tatuados en su nuca desaparecían por debajo de una camiseta gris sin mangas y unos imperdibles de gran tamaño sujetaban un largo descosido en la pernera de sus vaqueros. Parecía una roquera punk de los años noventa y Lana no entendió qué hacía allí, en la cocina de Jennifer.

—Este… Buenos días. —Su saludo fue ignorado. Lana no estaba acostumbrada a que no le hicieran caso y volvió a intentarlo—. Soy Lana parrilla.

—¡Como si no lo supiera! —La joven siguió sin darse la vuelta—. Ésta es la bebida especial proteínica de Jenni para el desayuno. Tú tendrás que prepararte lo que quieras tú misma.

La batidora se puso en marcha.

Lana esperó hasta que el motor se apagó.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—El ama de llaves. Chaz.

—¿Que es el diminutivo de…?

—Chaz.

Lana captó el mensaje. Chaz la odiaba y no quería hablar con ella. Sólo a Jennifer se le ocurriría tener un ama de llaves que pareciera salida de una película de Tim Burton. La morena empezó a abrir armarios en busca de una taza. Cuando la encontró, se dirigió a la cafetera.

Chaz se volvió hacia ella.

—Éste es el café especial de Jenni . Es sólo para ella. —Tenía cejas espesas y oscuras, y en una llevaba un _piercing_. Sus facciones eran pequeñas, afiladas y hostiles—. El café normal está en ese armario.

—Estoy segura de que a JENNI no le importará que beba una taza del suyo.

Lana cogió la jarra de la cafetera último modelo.

—Sólo he hecho la cantidad suficiente para ella.

—Pues a partir de ahora será mejor que hagas un poco más.

Lana no hizo caso de los dardos envenenados de los que era blanco, cogió una manzana de una fuente mexicana de Talavera y se la llevó, junto con el café, al porche trasero.

Se bebió la mitad del delicioso café, y comprobó si tenía mensajes en el móvil. Fred había vuelto a telefonearle, en esta ocasión desde Tailandia.

«Lana, ¿te has vuelto loca? Devuélveme la llamada en cuanto oigas este mensaje.»

Ella borró el mensaje y, a continuación, telefoneó a su publicista y a su abogado. Sus evasivas acerca de lo que había ocurrido durante el fin de semana los estaban volviendo locos, pero ella no pensaba contarle la verdad a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas en que teóricamente debía confiar. Utilizó con ellos el mismo argumento que el día anterior con su asistente personal, cuando le indicó que recogiera sus cosas:

«No puedo creer que precisamente tú no supieras que Jen y yo estábamos saliendo. Hicimos lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto, pero tú sueles leer en mí como en un libro abierto.»

Al final reunió el coraje necesario para telefonear a Sasha. Le preguntó acerca del incendio, pero ella cambió de tema.

—Me estoy ocupando de él. Ahora explícame qué está pasando de verdad, no la chorrada que me contó Beverly acerca de que tú y Miss Sexy se pusieron nostálgicas viendo una reposición de _once upon a time_. Porque eso no se lo cree nadie.

—Ésa es mi explicación y todos nos ajustaremos a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Por favor.

Al final, Sasha cedió.

—De momento no insistiré, pero la próxima vez que vaya a Los Ángeles tendremos una larga charla. Por desgracia, tengo que quedarme en Chicago durante un tiempo.

Lana siempre esperaba con ilusión las visitas de Sasha, pero en esta ocasión se sintió más que feliz de posponer lo que sabía que constituiría un tenso interrogatorio.

No se molestó en telefonear a su agente. Su madre se encargaría de Logan. Intentar conseguir el cariño de su madre era como esforzarse en una rueda de hámster. No importaba lo deprisa que corriera: nunca se acercaba al objetivo. Algún día dejaría de intentarlo. En cuanto a lo de contarle la verdad… por el momento, no. Nunca.

Jen salió al porche bebiendo los restos de algo rosa, espeso y espumoso. Mientras Lana se fijaba en la forma en que su camiseta marcaba unas curvas bastante pronunciadas que a ella no le resultaban nada familiares, Jennifer tenia buen cuerpo, pero eso que tenia enfrente era algo muy diferente, decidió que prefería su anterior aspecto delgado de heroinómana. Al menos aquello lo entendía. Vio cómo un trozo de fresa desaparecía en la boca de la rubia. Ella también quería un batido rosa y espumoso para desayunar. Claro que también quería muchas cosas que no podía tener: un matrimonio fantástico, hijos, una relación saludable con su madre, y una carrera que mejorara con el tiempo. Pero en aquel momento se conformaría con un buen plan para hacer creer al público que se había enamorado otra vez.

—Las vacaciones han tocado a su fin, Emma. —Ella se levantó de la silla—. El fin de semana ha terminado y la prensa exige respuestas. Como mínimo, hemos de planificar los próximos días. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…

—No hagas enfadar a Chaz.

Jennifer se limpió una burbuja de espuma rosa de la comisura de los labios.

—¿Yo? Esa chica es una máquina de encabronamientos parlante.

—También es la mejor ama de llaves que he tenido nunca.

—Por su aspecto, parece que tenga dieciocho años. ¿Quién tiene un ama de llaves tan joven?

—Tiene veinte años. Y yo tengo un ama de llaves tan joven. Déjala tranquila.

—Si voy a vivir aquí, va a resultar un poco difícil.

—Te lo dejaré bien claro: si tengo que elegir entre tú y Chaz, ella gana de lejos.

Jennifer y su vaso vacío desaparecieron en el interior de la casa.

Se acostaban juntas seguro. Eso explicaría la hostilidad de Chaz. No parecía su tipo, pero ¿qué sabía ella sobre los gustos actuales de Jennifer? Nada en absoluto, y tenía la intención de que siguiera de esa manera.

Aaron Wiggins, su asistente personal, llegó media hora más tarde. Lana mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar con su maleta más grande y algunos conjuntos colgados en perchas.

—Ahí fuera hay una auténtica zona de guerra —declaró Aaron con el entusiasmo de un chico de veintiséis años que sigue obsesionado con los videojuegos—. Los _paparazzi_, una cadena de noticias… Y creo que he visto a aquella tipa de la cadena _E!_

—Estupendo —ironizó Lana.

Aaron era su asistente personal desde que el anterior se pasara al campo de Fred y Jade. Aaron era casi tan ancho como alto, debía de pesar ciento treinta kilos y apenas alcanzaba el metro ochenta. Su pelo áspero y castaño enmarcaba una cara gordinflona adornada con unas gafas enormes y estrafalarias, una nariz larga y una boca pequeña y dulce.

—Mañana por la mañana empaquetaré el resto de tu ropa —explicó—. ¿Dónde quieres que deje todo esto?

—Arriba. El armario de Jennifer está lleno, así que he convertido el dormitorio contiguo en mi vestidor.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Aaron resollaba y su bolso negro se había deslizado hasta el ángulo de su codo. Lana deseaba que se cuidara más, pero él no hacía caso de sus indirectas. Cuando pasaron por el dormitorio de Jen, Aaron echó un vistazo al interior y se detuvo.

—Precioso. —Se refería al equipo de sonido, no a la decoración—. ¿Te importa si dejo tu ropa en tu vestidor y vengo a darle una ojeada? —preguntó.

Sabiendo cuánto le gustaban los aparatos, Lana no pudo negarse. Aaron dejó la ropa y la maleta en la habitación contigua y regresó a examinar el equipo electrónico.

—¡Increíble!

—¿Quieres celebrar una fiesta, guapo? —preguntó una voz divertida desde la puerta.

Aaron reaccionó soltando un extraño soplido.

—Soy Aaron, el asistente personal de Lana.

Jennifer arqueó una de sus cejas perfectas mientras miraba a Lana. Los asistentes personales solían ser mujeres jóvenes y guapas u hombres gays muy bien vestidos. Aaron no encajaba en ninguna de esas categorías. Lana estuvo a punto de no contratarlo a pesar de que su padre se lo había recomendado. Sin embargo, durante la entrevista, la alarma contra incendios de su casa se disparó y Aaron arregló el problema con tanta facilidad que ella decidió concederle una oportunidad. Aaron resultó ser alegre, listo, muy bien organizado y no tener manías acerca de las tareas que ella le encargaba. Además, su autoestima era tan baja como su habilidad para el arte dramático y nunca le pedía favores, como que consiguiera que lo admitieran en un club o un restaurante de moda, cosas que su anterior asistente daba por sentadas.

Muchos chicos como Aaron se habían mudado a Los Ángeles desde sus ciudades del Medio Oeste soñando con realizar efectos especiales en Hollywood, pero enseguida descubrían que conseguir un trabajo en ese campo no era una tarea tan fácil. Ahora Aaron trabajaba de asistente personal para Lana y se encargaba de su página Web. En su tiempo libre, jugaba a los videojuegos y engullía comida basura.

Aaron estrechó la mano de Jen y señaló el equipo de sonido, alojado en el interior de un mueble toscamente labrado cuyas puertas parecían proceder de una misión española.

—He leído cosas sobre equipos como ése. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

—Lo compré el año pasado. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Mientras Aaron escudriñaba el equipo, Lana examinó la habitación vacía que había en un recodo del pasillo, donde había decidido instalar su estudio. Al final, Aaron se reunió con ella y juntos decidieron qué muebles necesitaría para guardar sus cosas. Después de hacer planes para dejar su casa de alquiler y redactar un borrador de carta para sus fans de la Web, twitter, y sitio oficial, Lana le dijo que cancelara las reuniones y citas a las que pensaba asistir antes de tomarse los seis meses de vacaciones.

Había pensado viajar por Europa, evitando las grandes ciudades y conduciendo por las zonas rurales. Se había imaginado visitando pueblos, paseando por viejos caminos y quizás, sólo quizás, encontrándose a sí misma. Pero su viaje de autodescubrimiento había tomado un desvío mucho más peligroso.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te tomas seis meses de descanso —comentó Aaron—. Buen plan. Al no tener nada en tu agenda, podrás disfrutar de una larga luna de miel.

¡Sí, una luna de miel estupenda!

Para su luna de miel, ella y Fred habían alquilado una casa de campo en la Toscana que daba a un olivar. Después de unos días, Fred se puso nervioso queriéndose ir de inmediato, pero a ella le encantó aquel lugar.

Lana apenas había pensado en su ex marido en toda la mañana, lo que constituía todo un récord. Cuando Aaron se disponía a irse, Chaz pasó por el vestíbulo y Lana los presentó.

—Éste es Aaron Wiggins, mi asistente personal. Aaron, Chaz es el ama de llaves de Jenni.

Chaz deslizó sus ojos pintados con raya negra del cabello áspero de Aaron a los tensos ojales de su camisa de cuadros y de allí a su abultada barriga y sus deportivas negras. Torció el gesto y dijo:

—Mantente alejado del refrigerador, ¿si? Está fuera de tu jurisdicción.

Aaron enrojeció y Lana sintió deseos de abofetear a la chica. ¿Quién demonios se creía ella para andar insultándola y de paso a su personal?

«Si tengo que elegir entre tú y Chaz, ella gana de lejos.»

La imagen de Jennifer defendiéndola le vino a la mente y sin saber le invadió una ira incontenible.

—Mientras Aaron trabaje para mí —declaró entonces—, tendrá libre acceso a todas las zonas de la casa. Confío en que le harás sentirse cómodo.

—Les deseo suerte —repuso Chaz y se alejó altiva con la regadera que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Aaron.

—Le cuesta un poco adaptarse a la idea de que Mi esposa está casada conmigo. No le hagas caso.

Era un buen consejo, pero a Lana le costó imaginarse al bueno de Aaron aguantando frente aquella ama de llaves de veinte años y lengua viperina.

Cuando Aaron se marchó, Lana salió al jardín en busca de Jen. Tenían que hacer planes y ella ya le había dado demasiadas largas. Lana siguió el sonido de agua borboteante hasta una piscina pequeña de contorno irregular situada en un rincón recogido detrás de un roble y unos arbustos. En un extremo de la piscina, el agua de una cascada de un metro de altura caía sobre unas piedras negras y brillantes otorgando al rincón un aire de recogimiento.

Lsiguió caminando y, al final, encontró a Jen encerrada en su despacho. Estaba otra vez hablando por teléfono. Cuando ella sacudió la manecilla de la puerta, ella le dio la espalda. Lana intentó escuchar la conversación a través del cristal, pero no lo logró. Ella colgó y se puso a teclear en el ordenador. Lana no conseguía imaginar qué hacía la rubia con un ordenador. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué hacía fuera de la cama antes de las cuatro de la tarde?

—¡Déjame entrar!

—¡No puedo! —gritó Jen sin dejar de teclear—. Estoy ocupada buscando formas de gastarme tu dinero.

En vez de enfadarse, Lana se puso a cantar _in the ghetto_y a tamborilear en los cristales, hasta que Jen no pudo aguantarlo más y se levantó para abrirle la puerta.

—Será mejor que no me entretengas mucho, las prostitutas que he contratado llegarán en cinco minutos.

—Gracias por decírmelo. —Entró en el despacho y señaló el ordenador con un gesto de la cabeza—. Mientras tú babeabas contemplando imágenes de animadoras desnudas yo he estado trabajando en nuestra reaparición en el mundo. Quizá quieras tomar notas. —Se sentó en el cómodo sofá marrón, debajo de Marlon Brando, y cruzó las piernas—. Tú tienes una página Web, ¿no? He escrito una carta en nombre de las dos para nuestros fans.

Cuando Jennifer apoyó los codos en el escritorio, Lana perdió el hilo. Emma tenía un escritorio, pero Jennifer no. Emma también tenía un buen corazón, una capacidad para proteger a sus seres queridos y una firme moralidad.

Volvió a la realidad.

—Aaron nos ha reservado mesa para cenar mañana en Mr. Chow. Será un auténtico zoo, pero creo que es la manera más rápida de que…

—¿Una carta a nuestros fans y una cena en Mr. Chow? Eso sí que es pensar. ¿Y qué más se te ha ocurrido?

—Una comida en el Chateau el miércoles y una cena en Il Sole el jueves. Dentro de dos semanas hay un importante acto benéfico para ayudar a los enfermos de Alzheimer. Después se celebrará un baile para recaudar fondos para obras benéficas. Comemos, sonreímos y posamos.

—Nada de bailes. Ni uno.

—Siento oír eso. ¿Te lo ha prohibido el médico?

La sonrisa de Jen se curvó como la cola de una serpiente por encima de sus brillantes dientes blancos.

—Me lo pasaré de miedo gastándome los cincuenta mil dólares que me pagarás cada mes por aguantarte.

Era una desvergonzada. Lana la contempló apoyar los pies en el borde del escritorio.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó la rubia—. ¿Ése es tu plan para aparecer en primera plana? ¿Que salgamos a comer?

—Supongo que podríamos seguir tu ejemplo y hacer que nos detuvieran por conducir borrachas, pero sería muy poco delicado, ¿no te parece?

—Muy graciosa. — Jen bajó los pies al suelo—. Celebraremos una fiesta.

Lana casi se estaba divirtiendo, pero al oír su propuesta la miró con recelo.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta?

—Una cara y multitudinaria para celebrar que nos hemos casado, ¿qué demonios creías? Dentro de seis semanas. Dos meses, quizá. Lo suficiente para enviar las invitaciones y crear expectación, pero no tanto como para que el público pierda el interés por nuestra bonita historia de amor. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solita?

—Estando borracha suelo ser bastante creativa.

—Tú odias todo lo que sea formal. En los últimos años Solías presentarte ebria en las fiestas de la cadena. —Y con un aire de chica tan mala y peligrosa que todas las invitadas a las fiestas te deseaban.

—Prometo ponerme un poco mas recatada. Tú haz que tu chico encuentre a un buen organizador de fiestas. El tema es obvio.

Lana descruzó las piernas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que es obvio? A mí no me lo parece.

—Eso te pasa porque no bebes lo suficiente para pensar creativamente.

—Ilumíname.

—_once upon a time_, desde luego. ¿Qué si no?

Lana se levantó del sofá.

—¿El tema será _once upon a time_? ¿Estás loca?

—Pediremos a la gente que vaya disfrazada. Ya sea de los charming o de los mills, o de cualquier persona de cuento bobo. Arriba y abajo.

—Estás bromeando.

—Le pediremos al pastelero que ponga una pareja de esas estúpidas muñequitas de Regina y Emma encima del pastel.

—¿Unas muñequitas?

—Y le diremos a la florista que utilice aquellas flores azules como-se-llamen que le enviabas a emma en secreto. Y también una reproducción en miniatura de la mansión mills en caramelo como regalito sorpresa para los invitados. Ese tipo de porquería.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Hay que darle a la gente lo que quiere, Lana. Es la primera regla de los negocios. Me sorprende que una ricachona como tú no lo sepa.

Ella lo miró fijamente y la rubia le sonrió con una expresión inocente que no encajaba con su cara de ángel caído. Y entonces ella lo entendió todo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, hablabas en serio cuando comentaste lo del espectáculo de reencuentro de _once upon a time_!

Jennifer sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que deberíamos poner el escudo de armas de los Mills en los menús. Y el lema de nosotras COMO ERA? En ti encontre mi final feliz?

—¡Es verdad que quieres que se celebre un espectáculo de reencuentro! — Lana se dejó caer en el sofá—. No fue sólo el dinero lo que te llevó a aceptar este matrimonio.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

—Además del dinero, quieres un espectáculo de reencuentro.

La silla del escritorio crujió mientras Jen se reclinaba.

—Nuestra fiesta será más divertida que la cursi recepción que diste cuando te casaste con _el Perdedor_. ¡Por favor, dime que no es verdad que te fuiste de la iglesia en un carruaje tirado por seis caballos blancos!

Lo del carruaje había sido idea de Fred, y ella se sintió como una princesa. Pero ahora su príncipe se había escapado con la bruja malvada (que no era ella) y Lana se había casado por accidente con el lobo malo.

—No pienso celebrar un espectáculo de reencuentro de _once upon a time_— declaró—. Me he pasado todos estos años intentando escapar de la sombra de Regina y no pienso recaer en lo mismo.

—Si de verdad hubieras querido escapar de la sombra de la alcaldesa, no habrías rodado todas esas lamentables tragedias románticas.

—No hay nada malo en los dramas.

—Pero sí que lo hay en las comedias románticas malas. Y no se puede decir que las tuyas fueran _Pretty Woman_ni _Jerry Maguire_, cariño.

—Yo odiaba _Pretty Woman_.

—Pues la audiencia no. Por otro lado, el público sí que odió _Gente guapa_y _Verano en la ciudad_. Y no he oído nada bueno acerca del proyecto que acabas de terminar.

—Es tu carrera la que está en el retrete, no la mía. —Lo que sólo era parcialmente cierto, pues _Concurso de baile_no se emitiría hasta el invierno siguiente— . No conseguirás arrastrarme al fango contigo.

Sonó el teléfono del escritorio. Jen miró la pantalla y contestó.

—¿Sí?… De acuerdo… —Colgó y rodeó el escritorio con la copa en la mano—. Era Chaz. Arréglate el maquillaje. Ha llegado la hora de lucirse ante la prensa.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lucirte ante alguien que no sea una mujer tonta?

—Desde que me he convertido en la respetable esposa de "Yo no romplo un plato parrilla". Nos vemos en la puerta principal dentro de quince minutos. No olvides aplicarte el pintalabios que no mancha.

—No te preocupes, lo recordaré. —Se levantó del sofá y pasó junto a Ella—. ¡Ah, y todo aquel rollo que me soltaste acerca de la carta del poder! Todo un ejemplo de autoengaño…

Lana hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Cuando terminó de retocarse el maquillaje, ahuecarse el pelo con los dedos y ponerse un vestido verde menta de encaje de Marc Jacobs, percibió un aroma a algo recién horneado que subía por las escaleras. El estómago le crujió. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido tanta hambre. Jennifer la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo con Chaz, quien la miraba como si fuese la virgen María.

Lana se puso al lado de su esposa y ella le rodeó los hombros.

—Chaz, asegúrate de que Lana tiene todo lo que necesita.

La chica respondió con una amabilidad que podía convencer a Jen, pero que Lana no se tragó ni por un instante.

—Sea lo que sea lo que necesites, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, Lana.

—Gracias. De hecho, hoy apenas he comido nada y no me importaría…

—Luego, cariño. Ahora tenemos trabajo. —Jennifer la besó en la frente y se volvió para coger una de las dos bandejas llenas de galletas caseras que Chaz sostenía—. Chaz ha cocinado estas galletas para nuestros amigos de la prensa. —Le entregó la bandeja a Lana y cogió la otra—. Se las ofreceremos y posaremos para las fotos.

Lo que más les gustaba a los de la prensa era la comida gratis. La idea era fantástica y Lana deseó que se le hubiera ocurrido a ella. la rubia abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero.

—Hasta que coloquen la verja, he contratado un servicio de seguridad —dijo—. Estoy segura de que no te importará pagar tu parte de la factura.

—¿Y cuál es mi parte?

—Toda. Es lo justo, ¿no crees?, ya que yo te proporciono un techo.

—Si al menos incluyeras algo de comida debajo de ese techo…

—¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer?

—En este momento no. Tengo hambre.

Lana cogió una galleta de su bandeja y le dio un buen mordisco. Todavía estaba caliente… y deliciosa.

—No hay tiempo para esto. —Jennifer le quitó el resto de galleta y se lo metió en la boca—. ¡Maldicion, qué buenas están! Chaz cocina cada día mejor.

La morena vio cómo la galleta le bajaba por el gaznate. Durante un año, todo el mundo la había presionado para que comiera, y ahora que tenía hambre, aquella ingrata rubia iba y le quitaba la comida. Eso le provocó aún más hambre.

—¡Pues yo no tengo modo de saberlo!

El final del camino que conducía a la casa apareció a la vista, y también los fornidos guardas de seguridad que había allí apostados. Varias docenas de _paparazzi_y algunos miembros de la prensa legítima se agolpaban ruidosamente en la calle. Lana los saludó alegremente con la mano. Jennifer la abrazo y, con los dedos entrelazados y las galletas, se dirigieron hacia allí.

Los _paparazzi_empezaron a «soltarles manguerazos», un término desagradable que describía la agresiva toma de fotografías a los famosos.

—¡Si juegan limpio, posaremos para ustedes! —gritó Jen—. Pero si alguien se acerca demasiado a Mi esposa , nos largaremos. Lo digo en serio. Que nadie se acerque a ella, la podrían lastimar.

Lana se emocionó, pero se acordó de que Jennifer estaba representando el papel de esposa protectora y enseguida regresó al mundo de la cordura.

—¡Nosotros siempre jugamos limpio, Jen! —gritó una reportera por encima del barullo.

A continuación empezaron a dispararles preguntas incluso antes de que Jen pasara las bandejas a los guardias de seguridad para que repartieran las galletas.

¿Cuándo se habían enamorado? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué ahora, después de tantos años? ¿Qué había sido de su mutuo resentimiento? ¿era verdad que la rubia sentía envidia y celos hacia lana por su relación con Fred? ¿Qué pueden decir acerca de esos rumores de "celos profesionales"? Una pregunta seguía a la otra.

—Lana, ¿te has casado por despecho a Fred?

—Todo el mundo dice que estás anoréxica. ¿Es cierto?

Ambas eran auténticas profesionales manejando a la prensa y sólo contestaron las preguntas que quisieron.

—¡La gente opina que todo esto es un ardid publicitario! —exclamó Mel Duffy.

—Uno finge una cita por publicidad —replicó Jennifer—, pero no se casa. De todas maneras, la gente puede opinar lo que quiera.

—Lana, se rumorea que estás embarazada. ¿tendrán la custodia compartida? ¿Fue decisión de ambas? ¿Quién es el padre?

—¿De verdad? —El comentario le dolió, pero se hizo la graciosa y se dio unos golpecitos en la barriga—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Lana no está embarazada —explicó Jennifer —. Cuando decidamos dar ese pasó, lo comunicaremos. Pero por este momento no esta en nuestros planes.

—¿Van a viajar a algún lugar de luna de miel? —preguntó un reportero con acento británico.

Jennifer acarició la espalda de su esposa.

—Cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Han decidido adónde iran?

—A Australia —contestó La rubia.

—A Africa —contestó La morena.

Se miraron y Lana se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Jen y yo queremos utilizar toda esta locura de medios para llamar la atención sobre la difícil situación de la gente en pobreza extrema.

Estaba muy informada acerca de Africa , sabía que en aquel continente había pobreza y, además, estaban en una situación más critica que Tailandia y Filipinas, que era donde Fred y Jade estaban realizando sus buenas obras.

—Como ven, todavía lo estamos decidiendo —comentó Jennifer.

Y sin más abrazó a Lana y le dio el apasionado beso que la prensa estaba esperando. Ella realizó todos los movimientos de respuesta adecuados, pero estaba cansada, hambrienta y atrapada en los brazos de su enemiga más ancestral.

Al final se separaron y Jen se dirigió a los reporteros mientras miraba a Lana con el ardor de una amante enamorada con locura.

—Estamos encantadas de que se queden por aquí, pero les aseguro que esta noche no iremos a ninguna parte.

Lana intentó ruborizarse, pero era pedir demasiado. ¿Algún día conseguiría saber qué había pasado en aquella habitación de hotel en Las Vegas? No había visto ninguna prueba de que hubieran hecho el amor, pero las dos estaban desnudas, lo que, en su opinión, era una prueba bastante fiable.

Cuando se volvieron para regresar a la casa, Jennifer deslizó la mano hasta el trasero de Lana a beneficio de los mirones.

—Precioso —declaró la rubia con una sonrisa. En cuanto vio que no habia moros en la costa, lana quito su mano con brusquedad.

-hasta luego- corto despectivamente la morena. Comenzando a caminar hacia el interior con paso rápido.

Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquella noche en el yate, la misma mirada que la hacía sentir como una cucaracha…. El dolor que Jennifer había intentado atenuar con tanto ahínco salió a la superficie.

—Nunca te he perdonado lo que sucedió en aquel yate. Y nunca te lo perdonaré.

Lana se quedo estatica y un escalofrio recorrió todo su cuerpo, se giro para encontrarse con la rubia.

—Había bebido. Sé que no actué exactamente como la mejor de las amantes, yo a veces pierdo el control cuando bebo en grandes cantidades y…

—Lo que hiciste estuvo a un paso de ser una violación.

La morena frunció el ceño y se quedo callada durante unos segundos.

—Qué ridiculez dices. Yo nunca he forzado a una persona, y desde luego no te forcé a ti.

—No me forzaste físicamente, pero…

—Estabas enamorada de mí. Me di cuenta en el primer momento, Todo el mundo lo sabía. Y te lanzaste a mis brazos desde el principio.

—No me diste ni un beso ni una caricia esa noche—contestó la rubia mirándola fijamente con una expresión de reproche y dolor, apretando los dientes por la rabia que sentia—. Me quitaste el vestido, te acomodaste entre mis piernas y te serviste tú misma.

—Lo único que tenías que hacer era decirme que no.

Contesto lana tratando de justificarse a si misma. Era cierto, nunca había besado a Jennifer esa noche.

—Y después te marchaste. Nada más acabar.

—debes saber que tuve mucho miedo de las consecuencias, yo tenia mucha curiosidad des hacia tiempo, tu estabas ahí, interesada en mi, y cuando ocurrió lo del yate y te vi debajo de mi….supe que no eras lo que queria… Yo nunca me habría enamorado de ti, Jennifer. Eras Amable conmigo y atenta, pero no dejabas de ser esa mujer altanera y malcriada en tu forma de vivir, tu forma de ser era la de alguien que no quería que formara parte de mi vida, Había hecho todo lo posible para que lo comprendieras, pero tú no quisiste entenderlo. Al menos, aquel día te quedó claro…

—¡No te atrevas a insinuar que me hiciste un favor! Tú querías saciar tu curiosidad y yo estaba a mano. Te aprovechaste de una tonta que creía que eras romántica y divertida cuando, en realidad en el fondo , no eres más que una Imbecil egoísta y cobarde. Tú y yo somos enemigas. Lo éramos entonces y seguimos siéndolo.

—Por mí, bien.

Mientras Lana se alejaba hecha una furia, Jennifer se dijo que le había dicho exactamente lo que necesitaba decirle. Pero nada podía cambiar el pasado, y ella no se sentía mejor. Se llevo la mano a la boca y con rabia se apretó los labios. ¿Qué habia sido ese impulso? Un acto de debilidad. Y ella no podía permitírselos. No con Lana.

Continuara…..


	8. Noche en la playa

Capítulo 8-Noche en la playa.

A la mañana siguiente Lana nadó durante casi una hora en la apartada piscina. El día anterior le había explicado Jennifer hasta qué punto le había hecho daño, y se sentía miserable, claro que desde ese día nunca estuvo en paz respecto a ese tema y por supuesto que sintió ganas de echarse a llorar arrepentida ante los pies de la rubia pidiendo perdón pero mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante Jennifer era un lujo que no podía darse. Nunca. Si no sabía que la rubia la haría pedazos.

Cuando salía de la piscina, oyó una voz procedente del camino que transcurría al otro lado de los arbustos.

—Tranquilízate, Caitlin… Sí, lo sé. Ten un poco de fe, cariño…

Jennifer siguió caminando y Lana no oyó nada más. Mientras se envolvía en una toalla, se preguntó quién era Caitlin y cuánto tardaría su ex compañera en recurrir a una de sus tantas mujeres para practicar sexo extramatrimonial.

Lana se arregló el húmedo pelo con los dedos, enrolló la toalla por debajo de sus axilas y entró en la casa para hurgar en la nevera. Cuando estaba sacando un yogurt de moras, Chaz entró en la cocina y dejó un montón de cartas en la isla central.

—Te agradecería que te mantuvieras alejada de la nevera. Todo está organizado como a mí me gusta.

—No tocaré nada que no vaya a comerme.

Chaz era una lata insufrible, pero aun así Lana la compadecía. No creía que fuera la amante de su esposa, pero se veía a leguas que estaba enamorada de Jen. Al recordar el dolor que producía ser ignorada por la rubia, decidió enfocar su relación con Chaz de otra manera.

—Háblame de ti, Chaz. ¿Creciste en esta ciudad?

—No.

La chica sacó un cuenco de un armario.

Lana volvió a intentarlo.

—Yo soy un desastre cocinando. ¿Cómo aprendiste tú?

Chaz cerró el armario de un portazo.

—No tengo tiempo para charlas. He de preparar la comida para Jenni.

—¿Qué hay en el menú?

—Una ensalada especial que a ella le gusta mucho.

—A mí me va bien. Me gustan las ensaladas

Chaz cogió un trapo de cocina.

—No puedo cocinar para las dos. Ya tengo mucho que hacer. Si no quieres que me vaya, tendrás que ocuparte de ti misma.

Lana lamió la tapa del yogur.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero que te vayas?

Chaz enrojeció de rabia. Lana era comprensiva, pero la hostilidad de Chaz estaba empeorando una situación ya de por sí desagradable. Lana sacó una cucharilla de un cajón.

—Prepara comida para dos, Chaz. Es una orden.

—Yo sólo acepto órdenes de Jenni. Ella me dijo que nunca se metería en cómo hago mi trabajo.

—Cuando te lo dijo no estaba casada, pero ahora sí lo está, y tu forma de actuar destructiva está pasada de moda. Tienes dos opciones: o eres amable conmigo o contrataré a mis propios empleados, y entonces tendrás que compartir tu amada cocina. No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que eso no te gustaría.

Lana y su yogur salieron de la cocina.

Conforme los pasos de Lana se iban desvaneciendo en el aire, Chaz se apretó el estómago con los puños intentando contener todo el odio que pugnaba por desbordarse. Lana Parrilla lo tenía todo. Era rica y famosa. Tenía una ropa preciosa y una gran carrera. Y ahora también tenía a Jennifer Morrison, pero Chaz era la única que tenía que cuidar de Ella. No esa mujer.

Un colibrí se acercó volando a los ventanales de la cocina que comunicaban con el porche trasero. Chaz arrancó un trozo de papel de cocina y abrió la nevera. La leche no estaba donde ella la había dejado y dos envases de yogur se habían volcado. Incluso los huevos estaban en el lado equivocado de la estantería.

Lo puso todo en orden y limpió una mancha de la puerta de la nevera. No soportaba que nadie hurgara en su cocina. En SU casa. Echó el papel a la basura. Lana ni siquiera era tan guapa, al menos no como las mujeres con las que Jennifer solía salir. Que eran varias y que a leguas se veía que se morían por su jefa… cosa que no veía en Lana… Ella no se la merecía. No se merecía nada de lo que tenía. Todo el mundo sabía que sólo era famosa porque su madre había hecho de ella una estrella o bien había contribuido en buena parte en ello. Lana seguramente había crecido mientras todos le besaban los pies y le decían que era la mejor. Pero a Chaz nadie la había halagado. Ni siquiera una vez.

Miró alrededor. La luz del sol que entraba por los seis estrechos ventanales hacía que los motivos azules de los azulejos centellearan. Aquél era su lugar favorito. Incluso más que su apartamento situado encima del garaje, y Lana quería entrometerse en su mundo.

Todavía le costaba creer que Jennifer no le hubiera contado que se iba a casar. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Pero había algo que no acababa de estar bien. Ella tambien no trataba a Lana de la forma que Chaz pensaba que la rubia trataría a la mujer que amara. Chaz decidió averiguar qué pasaba exactamente.

Lana se mantuvo fuera de la vista mientras Aaron supervisaba a los hombres de las mudanzas que descargaban sus cosas. A última hora de la tarde, Aaron ya había montado el despacho de Lana y ella había sacado la ropa de las cajas que llenaban su dormitorio, aunque sólo contenían su ropa de uso diario. Cuando Aaron se fue, las paredes se cernieron sobre ella. Aunque su Prius estaba aparcado en el camino de entrada, no podía ir sola a ningún lugar, al menos no el cuarto día de su matrimonio, pues todos los fotógrafos de la ciudad estaban apostados enfrente de la casa. Decidió intentar leer.

Mucho más tarde, Jennifer la encontró junto a las puertas del balcón de su dormitorio, animándose interiormente acerca de aspectos como la independencia y la propia identidad.

—Vayamos a la playa —propuso la rubia—. Aquí me estoy volviendo loca.

—Pronto habrá oscurecido.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —Se frotó la frente con desesperacion—. Ya me he fumado dos paquetes de cigarrillos. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Lana también, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con su "amiguísima".

—¿Has estado bebiendo?

—¡Mierda, no! Pero me pondré a beber si sigo atrapada aquí mucho tiempo más. ¿Quieres venir o no?

—Dame veinte minutos.

En cuanto Jennifer salió de la habitación, Lana consultó el apartado «Superinformal» de la carpeta de anillas que Aaron mantenía al día con fotografías de toda la ropa de Lana junto con instrucciones de Beverly sobre cómo combinarla. Quizás algún día Lana podría disfrutar del lujo de salir de casa sin tener que preocuparse acerca de su aspecto, pero de momento no podía permitírselo. Eligió sus vaqueros Rock &amp; Republic, una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y un sencillo jersey Michael Kors sobre el que Beverly había anotado que «armonizará el conjunto».

Lana era capaz de vestirse sola, pero Beverly tenía mucho mejor gusto que ella. El público no tenía ni idea de lo perdidas que estaban respecto a la moda la mayoría de las famosas y de lo mucho que dependían de sus estilistas. Lana siempre le estaría agradecida a Beverly por seguir aconsejándola.

Los paparazzi las esperaban en la entrada de la casa como una jauría de perros hambrientos. Cuando Jen arrancó el coche, los fotógrafos se precipitaron sobre su Audi. La rubia maniobró entre ellos, pero enseguida media docena de todoterrenos negros la siguieron en fila.

—Me siento como si estuviéramos encabezando un cortejo fúnebre —comentó Lana—. Sólo por una vez me gustaría poder salir de casa sin arreglarme el pelo y sin maquillaje e ir a algún lugar sin que me fotografiaran.

Morrison miró por el retrovisor.

—No hay nada más patético que un famoso quejándose de los infortunios de la fama.

—Yo llevo soportando esta situación desde que Fred y yo nos separamos, mientras que tú sólo has tenido que aguantarlo durante unos días.

—A mí también me fotografían.

—Los vídeos de sexo no cuentan. Ya veremos lo contenta que estarás dentro de un par de meses.

Jennifer se detuvo ante un stop y casi las golpearon por detrás, así que Lana dejó que se concentrara en la conducción.

El tráfico sólo era moderadamente espantoso y el séquito las siguió hasta Malibú. Unos cuantos todoterrenos más se incorporaron a la procesión fúnebre, aunque los paparazzi seguramente ya habían deducido que Jen se dirigía a una de las playas semiprivadas de la zona.

A quienes visitaban por primera vez Malibú siempre les sorprendía ver largos tramos de carretera bordeados de garajes privados que formaban una sólida pared que restringía el acceso a la playa a todos, salvo a los pocos privilegiados que vivían en aquellas casas. Jen aparcó delante de uno de los garajes de color pardo, un poco más allá de la casa de Mike. Segundos después, atravesaban la antigua casa de la playa de Vogel, la que él había puesto a la venta.

La noche era un verdadero cliché romántico. La luz de la luna teñía de escarcha las crestas de las olas y el oleaje lamía la orilla. La fría arena se filtró entre los dedos de los pies de Lana. Lo único que le faltaba era el esposo correcto, o mínimo esposa correcta ya no pedía mucho. Se acordó del fragmento de conversación que había oído mantener a Jen con aquella misteriosa Caitlin y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en verse involucrada en otro escándalo relacionado con algún cuerno con otra mujer.

Conforme se acercaban a la orilla, Jen aminoró el paso. Un rayo de luna infundió un tono plateado a sus pestañas.

—Tienes razón, Emma —soltó lana ya no aguantando más el silencio—. La noche del yate me comporté como una imbécil que te uso y te pido perdón.

Jennifer había escuchado muchas veces de la humildad y sencillez de lana pero nunca le había oído disculparse con ella, al final de la serie incluso fingía que no existía, le pareció un detalle que al fin reconociera su error , pero guardaba en su interior demasiado dolor y vergüenza para que unas pocas palabras produjeran algún cambio.

—Disculpa no aceptada.

—Está bien.

La rubia esperó unos minutos.

—¿Eso es todo?

Ella introdujo las manos en los bolsillos.

—No sé qué más decir. Sucedió y no me siento orgullosa de ello. Me siento mal por lo que te hice no solo te utilice como experimento...ni siquiera te ofrecí una disculpa todos estos años, pero no podía, no tuve ni siquiera la cara para llegar y darte una explicación del por que...

—Querías aliviarte, saciar tu curiosidad —declaró la rubia con amargura—, y allí estaba yo, convenientemente situada delante de ti. Yo habría hecho lo mismo de estar en tu lugar. De hecho lo hice miles de veces con mujeres más guapas que tu.

—Espera. —A diferencia de Lana, Jennifer no llevaba puesto ningún suéter y la brisa marina pegó la camiseta a su pecho, lana inconscientemente llevo sus ojos a los senos de la rubia, se obligo a mirarle el rostro a Jen concentrándose en la conversación —. Podría haberme aliviado con cualquiera, y saciado mi curiosidad con una de las mujeres que había en el yate aquella noche. Y no estoy siendo arrogante. Simplemente, es la verdad. Incluso mucho antes de conocerte tuve infinidad de oportunidades y propuestas.

Una ola salpicó los tobillos de Lana.

—Pero no lo hiciste con ninguna de ellas, sino que elegiste a la boba aquí presente.

—Tú no eras boba por dios una cabrona como tu nunca lo ha sido, sólo...te estabas enamorando.

Jennifer soltó una carcajada forzada

-sí. Fueron mis cinco minutos de idiotez

Jennifer necesitaba preguntarle algo, pero no quería mirarla a la cara, así que se agachó para recogerse los vaqueros.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? —Lana cogió una piedra de la playa y la arrojó al agua—. Quería ponerte en tu lugar. Hacerte bajar unos cuantos peldaños. Demostrarte que, aunque en el set fueras la persona mas engreída y soberbia, que aunque fueras la mujer con mas carácter dentro del elenco y obtenías el mejor sueldo de todos, yo podía someterte a mi voluntad.

Jennifer se incorporó.

—¡Qué amable!

—Tú lo has preguntado.

El hecho de que, por fin, se hubiera responsabilizado de su mal comportamiento le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. No tanto como para perdonarla, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder coexistir con ella sin ningún rencor mientras estuvieran atrapadas en aquella farsa de matrimonio. Reiniciaron el paseo.

—Hace años que ocurrió. —Jen rodeó una tortuga de arena que debían de haber hecho unos niños—. No ha habido daños duraderos.

—Tú no habías estado con una mujer yo fui tu primera vez. No me tragué ese rollo que me soltaste acerca de que te habías acostado con una mujer mayor.

-Era más mi trabajo que otra cosa- Jennifer perdió su mirada en el oleaje, lana detuvo su andar para mirarla con mas atención - a los quince años una señora me ayudo en mi carrera, obviamente la ayuda no era gratis...no fuiste mi primera vez, ni la más guapa, pero la deje porque me ofreció matrimonio.

-¿en serio? - pregunto lana curiosa.

—Era Jodie Foster —contestó La rubia.

—¡Qué más quisieras!

Jennifer cogió un mechón de pelo que Lana tenía suelto y se lo remetió detrás de la oreja.

—Jodie me dijo que estuve sublime. ¡No! Espera. Ésa fue Olivia Wilde. Siempre confundo a las actrices con las que me he acostado. Es que han sido tantas

—Es un problema común.

Lana lanzó otra piedra al agua. Divertida de tener una conversación mas o menos fluida con su flamante mujer. Lana contempló la única estrella que brillaba en aquellos momentos en el cielo. El año anterior, durante una fiesta en una playa, alguien le había contado que no se trataba de una estrella, sino de la Estación Espacial Internacional.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Quién?

—La mujer con la que hablabas en susurros por el móvil esta mañana.

—Tienes unas orejas muy grandes.

—Para agarrarte engañándome.

—¿No te parece que es un poco pronto para que te engañe? Aunque tienes que admitir que, de momento, la luna de miel ha sido un auténtico desastre.

Lana hundió los talones en la arena. Definitivamente jen no era nada sutil y definitivamente la siguiente vez lana no iba a tener el control de las cosas..lo que jen sintió por ella ya no era un respaldo.

—Cuando se trata de vicios, nunca te subestimo.

—Veo que has espabilado.

—No era sólo el sexo, Jen, sino todo. Tuviste la oportunidad de tu vida con Emma Swan y la tiraste por la borda. No supiste valorar lo que tenías.

—Valoré lo que me proporcionó: coches, mujeres, alcohol, drogas… Tenía ropa de diseño gratis, una colección de bolsas Prada, grandes casas donde podía vivir con mis amigos. Me lo pasé de miedo.

—Ya me di cuenta.

—De pequeña me enseñaron que si tenías dinero, lo gastabas. Disfruté de cada segundo de aquella época.

Pero consiguió su placer a costa de muchas otras personas. Lana se arremangó el jersey.

—Mucha gente pagó un alto precio por tu diversión. Los actores, el equipo…

—Sí, bueno, ahí quizá tenga un poquito de culpa.

—Tú también pagaste un precio.

—Pero no me oirás quejarme por ello.

—No, no te lo permitirías.

Jennifer levantó la cabeza.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué…?

De repente la rubia la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca. Lana abrir la boca cuando la lengua de jen comenzó a acariciar sus labios...la rubia Deslizó una mano por debajo de su camiseta hasta la parte baja de su espalda y, con la otra, la agarró por la cadera. Estrechándola contra su cuerpo...Una ola llegó hasta ellas y la espuma se arremolinó entre sus tobillos. Un momento perfecto de pasión a la luz de la luna.

—¡Cámaras!

Jennifer pronunció la palabra junto a los labios de Lana, como si ella no lo hubiera deducido por sí misma.

Lana le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e inclinó la cabeza contra la de ella. ¿De verdad creían que podrían gozar de un poco de intimidad aunque estuvieran en una playa supuestamente privada? Los chacales siempre encontraban una forma de acceder a aquellos lugares. Lana se preguntó qué podían captar las imágenes. Todo. Así que sin titubear busco la boca de Jennifer.

Su beso se volvió más intenso. Más profundo. Los pechos de Lana se aplastaron contra los de la rubia y ella sintió un cosquilleo en los pezones. Puso mas atención a esa sensación dándose cuenta que ese cosquilleo se lo proporcionaban los pezones de la rubia que se endurecían.

Jen deslizó el pulgar por el trasero de lana e introdujo el muslo entre sus piernas.

—Ahora déjame manosear por arriba.

Su mano se deslizó por encima de las costillas hasta el pecho. La mano que ningún fotógrafo podía ver. La acarició a través del sujetador y una indecente oleada de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Lana. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo! Y aquello era seguro, porque era falso y porque sólo llegarían hasta donde ella lo permitiera.

Los dedos de Jen siguieron el contorno abultado de los pechos de Lana por encima del sujetador, deslizo la punta de su lengua por el cuello y de la morena hasta llegar a su oreja, se acerco y le susurró :

—Cuando dejemos de jugar, te follaré tan fuerte y sucio que no querrás que acabe nunca.

Sus rudas palabras enviaron una oleada de calor por el cuerpo de Lana y ella no se sintió nada culpable. No las unía una relación personal. Aquello era puramente físico. Jennifer podía ser una prostituta a la que ella hubiera contratado para pasar la noche.

Sin embargo, las prostitutas regresaban a sus casas cuando terminaban el trabajo y Jennifer no, Jennifer no era su prostituta personal así que Lana se separó a desgana de aquellos brazos musculosos.

—Ya está bien. Me aburro.

Los dedos de Jennifer acariciaron su erecto pezón antes de apartarse de ella.

—Sí, ya lo noto.

La brisa nocturna erizó el vello de la nuca de Lana dejando un rastro de carne de gallina a su paso. Se ciñó el jersey contra el cuerpo.

—Bueno, no sé cuanto te haya enseñado Jodie Foster, pero desde luego tu técnica ha mejorado desde los viejos y horribles días de pasados. Te encuentro mas participativa

—Me alegra oírlo.

A Lana no le gustó el tono sedoso de su voz.

—Regresemos —dijo—. Me está entrando frío.

—Yo puedo solucionarlo.

Ella hubiera apostado a que sí que podía. Apretó el paso y dijo:

—Respecto a la mujer con que hablabas antes por el móvil…

—¿Ahora volvemos a ese tema?

—Debes saber que… si muero mientras estamos casadas, todo mi dinero irá a la beneficencia o a mi madre.

Jennifer se detuvo de repente confundida.

—No veo la conexión.

—Tú no obtendrías ni un centavo. —Lana caminó todavía más deprisa—. No estoy acusando a nadie, sólo dejando las cosas claras por si a ti y a la amiga con que hablabas por teléfono se les ocurre pensar en lo bien que se lo pasarían viviendo de mi dinero.

Lana se estaba poniendo paranoica deliberadamente para molestarla. De todas formas, la rubia estaba arruinada y no tenía moral, así que ella se sintió mucho mejor después de dejarle claro que confabular su muerte prematura no le reportaría ningún beneficio.

Jennifer se le acercó levantando arena con los talones por la rapidez con que avanzaba.

—Eres una imbécil.

—Sólo me estoy cubriendo las espaldas.

La rubia la tomo de la mano, más como una carcelera que como una amante.

—Para tu información, no había ninguna cámara, sólo quería pasármelo bien.

—Pues para tu información… yo también sabía que no había ninguna cámara, sólo quería pasármelo bien. —

Lana no sabía que no había ningún fotógrafo, pero debería haberlo supuesto.

La brisa soplaba y las olas rompían en la orilla. Ella no había terminado de meterse con Jen , así que se inclinó sobre su brazo.

—Regina y Emma juntas a la luz de la luna. ¡Qué romántico!

Jennifer contraatacó silbando wherever you will go, como solía hacer cuando quería hacerla enojar pues esa canción había sido la que Fred y Lana habían bailado como matrimonio.


	9. Anillo¿genuino?

**Capítulo 9-Anillo ¿Genuino?**

A la mañana siguiente, Lana esperó hasta que oyó a Jen entrar en el gimnasio. Entonces se dirigió al salón, tomo la llave que le había visto guardar en un cuenco de bronce situado en una estantería y se dirigió al despacho de la rubia, en la casa de invitados. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Jennifer tuviera un despacho en lugar de dirigir sus negocios desde el taburete de un bar.

Mientras avanzaba por el camino de grava, pensó en lo distinto que había sido el embate sexual de Jennifer comparado con su experiencia con Fred. Su ex marido quería que ella fuera la seductora y eso era, exactamente, lo que ella había intentado ser. Leyó una docena de manuales sobre sexo y se compró la lencería más erótica que encontró, por muy incómoda que fuera. Realizó _stripteases_que le hicieron sentirse como una estúpida, le susurró vergonzantes fantasías masculinas al oído e intentó encontrar lugares imaginativos para hacer el amor a fin de que Fred no se aburriera. Él parecía valorar sus esfuerzos y siempre dijo que se sentía satisfecho, pero era evidente que se había quedado corta, si no él no la habría dejado por Jade Gentry.

Lana se consideraba excelente en la cama, pero cuando se caso se había esforzado muchísimo sólo para conseguir un fracaso. El sexo podía resultar fácil para algunas mujeres, y ella siempre se sentía como pez en el agua, pero despues de su fracaso se dio cuenta de que quizá no era tan buena en la cama como pensaba, y sólo pensar en el actual dilema con su "esposa" le revolvía el estómago. Jennifer no renunciaría al sexo. O lo tenía con ella o con otra. O con ambas probablemente lo último.

Lana se había prometido enfrentarse a los problemas cara a cara, pero sólo llevaban casadas cinco días y ella necesitaba más tiempo para decidirse respecto a aquella cuestión.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y encendió la computadora. Mientras esperaba a que se iniciara el sistema, examinó las estanterías. Tenía que averiguar si el espectáculo de reencuentro era sólo imaginación de Jennifer o algo tangible.

Encontró una variada colección de libros y un montón de guiones de todo tipo, pero ninguno para un espectáculo de reencuentro de _once upon a time_. También encontró un surtido de DVD que iban desde _Cinema paradiso _hasta uno titulado _Sex Trek: La próxima mamada_. Las vitrinas de los archivadores estaban cerradas con llave, pero su escritorio no, y allí, debajo de una botella de whisky, encontró la caja de un manuscrito. Estaba cerrada con cinta adhesiva. En la etiqueta ponía:

«once upon a time: El reencuentro.»

Se quedó boquiabierta. Ella creía que Jennifer se lo había inventado para molestarla. Ella sabía que grabar un espectáculo de reencuentro constituiría un gran retroceso en la carrera de Lana, así que, ¿cómo esperaba convencerla para que accediera a ello?

A Lana no le gustó la única respuesta que se le ocurrió. Chantaje. Podía amenazarla con romper el matrimonio si ella no apoyaba el proyecto. Sin embargo, separarse de ella implicaría cerrar el grifo del dinero que ella le daba, además de que Jennifer quedaría como una imbécil. Aunque eso, seguramente, no le importaría. Aun así… Lana recordó la forma de comportarse de Jen cuando se les había acercado Rory Keene en el Ivy. Quizás a Jen le importaba más su imagen de lo que había dejado entrever.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lana levantó la cabeza de golpe y vio a Chaz junto a la puerta. Parecía la hija natural de Martha Stewart y Joey Ramone. Su uniforme de ama de llaves de aquel día consistía en unos vaqueros que parecían un colador, una camiseta sin mangas de color verde aceituna y unas chanclas negras. Lana cerró el cajón con el pie. Como no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa razonable, decidió darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

—Aún mejor: ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Los ojos enmarcados en negro de Chaz se entornaron con hostilidad.

—A Jenni no le gusta que entren desconocidos en su despacho. No deberías estar aquí.

—Yo no soy una desconocida. Soy su esposa. —Palabras que nunca habría imaginado que saldrían de su boca.

—Ella ni siquiera deja entrar aquí a las mujeres de la limpieza. —Chaz levantó la barbilla—. Sólo me deja entrar a mí.

—Tú eres muy fiel. Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe tanta lealtad?

Chaz sacó una escoba de un armario.

—Es mi trabajo.

Ahora Lana no podía fisgonear en el ordenador, así que se dispuso a marcharse. Sin embargo, al levantarse se fijó en una cámara de vídeo que había en una esquina del escritorio. Chaz empezó a barrer el suelo. La morena examinó la cámara y descubrió que Jennifer había borrado el vulgar encuentro sexual que debía de haber filmado la última vez que utilizó la cámara.

Chaz dejó de barrer.

—No toques eso.

Lana enfocó impulsivamente a Chaz con la cámara y pulsó el botón de grabación.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que tome la cámara?

Chaz apretó el mango de la escoba contra su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Siento curiosidad por tu lealtad.

—¡Apaga eso!

Lana filmó un primer plano de Chaz. Detrás de sus _piercings_y su ceño fruncido, tenía unas facciones delicadas, casi frágiles. Se había recogido el pelo de un lado con un pequeño pasador plateado y el del otro lado le salía disparado como una cresta por encima de la oreja. La independencia y hostilidad de aquella chica le fascinaban.

Lana no se imaginaba lo libre que debía de sentirse una al importarle tan poco lo que opinaran los demás.

—Creo que debes de ser la única persona en Los Ángeles a quien no le gustan las cámaras —declaró—. ¿No aspiras a ser actriz? Ésa es la razón por la que la mayoría de las jóvenes vienen a esta ciudad.

—¿Yo? No. ¿Y cómo sabes que no he vivido siempre aquí?

—Es sólo una impresión. —A través del visor, Lana percibió la tensión que atenazaba las comisuras de su pequeña boca—. La mayoría de las jóvenes veinteañeras se aburrirían en un trabajo como el tuyo.

Chaz cogió el palo de la escoba con más fuerza, casi como si se tratara de un arma.

—A mí me gusta mi trabajo. Tú probablemente crees que el trabajo doméstico no es importante.

Lana repitió las palabras que su padre le había dicho hacia tiempo.

—Yo creo que un trabajo es lo que las personas hacen de él.

La cámara había modificado sutilmente la relación que había entre ellas y por primera vez Chaz parecía insegura.

—La gente debería hacer lo que es buena haciendo —dijo la chica por fin—. Y yo soy buena haciendo esto. —Intentó volver a barrer, pero la cámara le molestaba—. ¡Apaga eso!

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido? —Lana salió de detrás del escritorio para mantenerla enfocada—. ¿Cómo has aprendido a llevar una casa siendo tan joven?

Chaz empezó a barrer un rincón de la habitación.

—Simplemente aprendí.

Lana esperó y, para su sorpresa, la otra continuó.

—Mi madrastra trabajaba en un motel a las afueras de Barstow. Doce habitaciones y la cafetería. ¿Vas a apagar eso de una vez?

—Dentro de un minuto.

Las cámaras hacían que algunas personas se encerraran en sí mismas y que otras se volvieran comunicativas. Por lo visto, Chaz era una de estas últimas. Parrilla avanzó otro paso.

—¿Tú también trabajabas allí?

—A veces. A mi madrastra le gustaba irse de juerga y no siempre volvía a casa a tiempo para ir a trabajar. En esos casos, yo me saltaba el colegio e iba en su lugar.

Aprovechando que dominaba la situación, Lana accionó el _zoom_centrándolo en la cara.

—¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

—No lo sé. Once, más o menos. —Volvió a barrer el rincón que acababa de barrer—. Al dueño del motel no le importaba los años que tuviera siempre que el trabajo se hiciera, y yo lo hacía mejor que mi madrastra.

La cámara registraba datos, no juzgaba el hecho de que una niña de once años trabajara.

—¿Cómo te sentías al tener que saltarte las clases del colegio? —Se encendió la luz de batería baja.

Chaz se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitábamos el dinero.

—El trabajo debía de ser duro.

—Había cosas buenas.

—¿Como qué?

Ella seguía barriendo el mismo rincón.

—No lo sé.

Apoyó la escoba en la pared y cogió un trapo.

Lana la animó a seguir con un comentario amable.

—No puedo imaginarme muchas cosas buenas en esa situación.

Chaz pasó el trapo por una estantería.

—A veces, una familia con niños alquilaba una habitación. Algunos días pedían pizzas o llevaban hamburguesas a la habitación y los niños ensuciaban la alfombra. Por la mañana, la habitación estaba hecha un auténtico asco. —Se dedicó a limpiar el mismo libro que acababa de limpiar—. Había comida y basura por todas partes. Las sábanas estaban por el suelo y las toallas sucias. Pero, cuando yo había acabado, todo estaba limpio y ordenado otra vez. —Se irguió y dejó el trapo—. ¡Esto es una estupidez y yo tengo trabajo! Volveré cuando te hayas ido.

Y salió indignada de la habitación justo cuando la cámara se quedó sin batería.

Lana soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Si no la hubiera estado grabando, Chaz nunca le habría contado tantas cosas. Mientras sacaba la cinta de la cámara y se la metía en el bolsillo, experimentó la misma clase de excitación que sentía cuando una escena difícil le salía excelente.

Para cenar, Lana se encontró con el bocadillo más desagradable que quepa imaginar, una monstruosidad formada por grandes rebanadas de pan, gruesos trozos de bistec, ríos de mayonesa y varias lonchas de queso. Lana lo apartó a un lado, se preparó un bocadillo normal y se lo comió a solas en el porche. No vio a Jennifer en lo que quedaba de día.

Al día siguiente, Aaron le llevó el último ejemplar de la revista _Flash_. Una de las fotografías que les tomó Mel Duffy en el balcón del Bellagio ocupaba la portada junto con unos llamativos titulares:

¡LA BODA QUE IMPACTÓ AL MUNDO!

FOTOS EXCLUSIVAS DE LA FELIZ

LUNA DE MIEL DE Regina Y Emma

En la imagen, Jennifer la tenía en brazos, la falda blanca y vaporosa de Lana caía sobre sus mangas y las dos se miraban con ardor a los ojos. La fotografía de su boda con Fred también había ocupado la portada de aquella revista, pero el matrimonio genuino no parecía tan enamorado como el falso.

Lana debería haberse sentido satisfecha. Nada de titulares lastimeros, sólo reportajes de felicidad suprema.

Las fans de Lana parrilla se quedaron atónitas por su sorprendente escapada a Las Vegas con Jennifer Morrison, la chica mala que protagonizó con ella once upon a time. «Hace meses que salen juntas en secreto», declaró, la amiga del alma de Lana, Beverly. «Están rebosantes de felicidad y todos estamos muy contentos por ellas. Era algo que se veía venir desde hace mucho, el amor por mas que lo esquivas a veces es inevitable.»

Lana envió un agradecimiento silencioso a Beverly y leyó por encima el resto del artículo.

… Su publicista desmiente los rumores de una ferviente enemistad entre las protagonistas de _once upon a time_.

«Nunca fueron enemigas. Jennifer hace tiempo que se enmendó. Siempre tuvieron una relación cordial en la serie »

¡Menuda mentira! Pensó lana

"Sus amigos dicen que tienen mucho en común…"

Como no fuera el odio mutuo que se profesaban, a Lana no se le ocurría nada más.

Dejó la revista a un lado.

Como no tenía nada productivo que hacer, fue al salón y arrancó unas cuantas hojas secas del limonero que había en un tiesto. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Jennifer entraba en la cocina. Seguramente para rellenar su copa. No quería que ella creyera que la estaba evitando de una forma deliberada, aunque fuera cierto, así que sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y le telefoneó a la rubia mordiéndose el labio.

—Ganaste la casa en una partida de póquer, ¿no es así? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—La bonita decoración, el precioso jardín, los libros con palabras en lugar de sólo imágenes. Pero no importa… La alcaldesa y la sheriff tienen que hacer otra aparición pública hoy. ¿Qué tal un paseo y un café?

—Por mí, bien.

Jennifer entró en el salón con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una vieja camiseta de Nirvana.

—¿Por qué me telefoneas en lugar de hablarme directamente?

Lana cambió de oreja el teléfono.

—He decidido que nos comunicamos mejor a distancia.

—¿Desde cuándo lo has decidido? Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Desde hace dos noches, cuando te besé en la playa. —Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la miró seductoramente de arriba abajo—. Lo sé por tu forma de mirarme. Te excito y eso te saca de quicio por que según tu, solo tenias curiosidad por probar, pero vamos se que te gusto y que te guste durante el tiempo que duro la serie. Lo comprobé en la playa.

—Tú eres guapa y yo un poco lesbiana lo acepto, así que ¿cómo resistirme? —Lana se acercó más el teléfono a la oreja—. Por suerte, tu personalidad anula por completo el efecto. La razón de que te haya telefoneado…

—En lugar de cruzar la habitación y hablarme cara a cara…

—… es que lo nuestro es una relación de negocios.

—¿Desde cuándo un matrimonio es una relación de negocios?

Eso la enfureció y Lana cerró el móvil.

—Desde que me embaucaste para que te pagara cincuenta mil dólares mensuales.

—Buena observación. —Jennifer guardó su móvil en un bolsillo y se acercó con calma a Lana—. He oído decir que _el Perdedor _no te dio ni un centavo por el divorcio.

Lana podría haber conseguido que Fred le pagara millones como compensación, pero ¿para qué? Ella no quería su dinero, lo quería a él.

—¿Quién necesita más dinero? ¡Ups… tú!

—Tengo que realizar unas llamadas —dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa—. Dame media hora. — Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. Una cosa más… —Le lanzó a Lana un estuche—. Lo he comprado por cien dólares en eBay. Tienes que admitir que parece auténtico.

Ella abrió el estuche: contenía un anillo con un diamante cuadrado de tres quilates.

—¡Wow! Un diamante falso a juego con una esposa falsa. A mí ya me vale. —Se puso el anillo.

—Esta piedra es más grande que la que te regaló _el Perdedor_, el muy tacaño.

—Sí, pero el suyo era auténtico.

—¿Como sus votos matrimoniales?, no espera, autentico como su amor.

Una parte de Lana se autoengañaba y todavía quería creer lo mejor del hombre que la había abandonado y quizá utilizado, pero reprimió la necesidad que experimentaba de salir en defensa de Fred.

—Lo guardaré siempre, como un tesoro —dijo lentamente mientras pasaba junto a Jennifer camino de las escaleras.

Lana consultó el archivador de tres anillas de Beverly y eligió unos pantalones de popelina y una camiseta fruncida de color verde musgo con mangas cortitas. También se puso unas manoletinas de Tory Burch, pero renunció al bolso de diseño de tres mil dólares que Beverly recomendaba. Las fans no eran conscientes de que los bolsos obscenamente caros que las famosas utilizaban con tanta ligereza eran regalos de los diseñadores, y Lana estaba harta de formar parte de la conspiración concebida para que las mujeres corrientes se gastaran montones de dinero en _el bolso_que reemplazarían por otro _el bolso_antes incluso de que les cargaran el precio del primero en la cuenta. En su lugar, sacó del armario un bolso divertido y original que Sasha le había regalado el año anterior.

Lana se arregló el pelo, se retocó el maquillaje y, cuando bajó las escaleras y vio a Jennifer vestida con los mismos pantalones y la misma camiseta de Nirvana que llevaba antes, tuvo que tragarse su resentimiento.

Por lo visto, Jen no había hecho nada para presentarse ante los fotógrafos y, aún más enervante, no necesitaba hacer nada. Su forma tan despreocupada de vestir era muchísimo mas fotogénica que cuando la rubia formaba parte de la conspiración y se arreglaba con la cara ropa de diseño. Otro signo de la conspiración hollywoodiense contra las mujeres, la seguridad con que se lucian las ropas era lo importante en cualquier imagen.

La rubia señaló la tarjeta que colgaba de un espléndido ramo de flores que había encima de la cómoda.

—¿Desde cuándo Rory Keene y tú son tan buenas amigas?

—¿Es de ella?

—Nos desea lo mejor. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero parece sentir un interés especial por ti.

—Apenas la conozco.

Eso era verdad, aunque en una ocasión Rory le había telefoneado para aconsejarle que no se involucrara en cierto proyecto. Lana siguió su consejo y, efectivamente, la película tuvo problemas financieros y el rodaje se abandonó sin poder terminarla. Como ABC studios no estaba implicada en el proyecto y Rory no ganaba nada con el consejo, a Lana le intrigó su interés por ella.

—Supongo que se siente vinculada conmigo por el año que estuvo trabajando como ayudante de producción en _once upon a time_.

Jen dejó la tarjeta sobre la cómoda.

—Pues no parece sentirse nada vinculada conmigo.

—Porque yo fui amable con ella.

Lana apenas se acordaba de la Rory de aquellos días, pero sí de la costumbre de Jennifer y Colin de hacerles la vida difícil a los miembros del equipo.

—De una modesta ayudante de producción a la jefa de Abc Studios en ocho años —declaró Jennifer—. ¡Quién lo habría dicho!

—Por lo visto, tú no. —Y lana le obsequió su sonrisa más burlona—. Cosechar lo que uno ha sembrado es un asco.

—Eso parece. —Jen se puso unas Ray-Ban negras de cristal reflector devastadoramente sexys—. Salgamos a enseñar tu anillo al público norteamericano.

Posaron para los _paparazzi_en la entrada del Cofee Bean &amp; Tea Leaf, en el Beverly Boulevard. Jennifer la besó en el pelo y sonrió a los fotógrafos.

—¡ Miren que mujer más guapa! Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Después del horrible año cargado de humillaciones públicas, sus fingidas palabras de adoración fueron como un bálsamo para la magullada alma de Lana. Qué patético, ¿no? Ella le dio un pisotón como respuesta.

Chaz regresaba a la casa después de limpiar el despacho de Jennifer cuando vio que el seboso asistente de Lana estaba junto a la piscina, contemplando el agua. Se acercó a él.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Aaron parpadeó tras sus gafas. Aquel tío era un auténtico adefesio. Su pelo, castaño y áspero, salía disparado de su cabeza; quien hubiera elegido aquellas espantosas y enormes gafas debía de estar ciego. Vestía como un sesentón gordo, con la barriga colgándole por encima del cinturón y una camisa informal a cuadros que le tiraba de los ojales.

—Vale.

Aaron pasó junto a ella camino de la casa y Chaz se sacudió las manos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Él introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo que aumentó el volumen de sus caderas.

—Tomándome un descanso.

—¿De qué? Tu trabajo es fácil.

—A veces, pero ahora es un poco ajetreado.

—Sí, realmente se te ve muy ajetreado.

Aaron no la mandó al cuerno, algo que se merecía por ser tan antipática, pero es que Chaz odiaba que hubiera gente deambulando por su casa. Además, lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el despacho de Jennifer, con Lana y la cámara, la había sacado de quicio. Tendría que haberse ido sin miramientos, pero…

Intentó rectificar su mal talante.

—Seguramente a Jenni no le importaría que te bañaras en la piscina de vez en cuando, siempre que no lo hicieras muy a menudo.

—No tengo tiempo para baños.

Aaron sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se alejó en dirección a la casa.

Chaz ya no nadaba, pero cuando era pequeña le encantaba el agua. Probablemente, a Aaron le daba vergüenza el aspecto que ofrecía en bañador. O quizás eso sólo les ocurría a las mujeres.

—¡Este lugar es muy discreto ! —gritó Chaz—. ¡Nadie te vería!

Él entró en la casa sin contestarle.

La chica sacó una red de detrás de las rocas de la cascada y empezó a limpiar la piscina de hojas. Jen había contratado un servicio de limpieza para la piscina, pero a ella le gustaba hacer que el agua se viera limpia y clara. Jenni le había dicho que podía nadar siempre que quisiera, pero ella no lo había hecho nunca.

Dejó la red en su sitio. Hasta el lunes, se había sentido feliz allí, pero ahora, con todos aquellos desconocidos invadiendo su espacio, los sentimientos desagradables volvían a aflorar.

Media hora más tarde, entró en el despacho de Lana. El mobiliario estaba formado por un escritorio de gran tamaño y con forma de riñón, un archivador de pared y un par de sillas de diseño funcional tapizadas con una tela color pimentón estampada con un diseño de ramas de árbol. Todo era demasiado moderno para la casa y a Chaz no le gustaba.

Aaron estaba de espaldas, hablando por teléfono.

—La señora Parrilla todavía no concede entrevistas, pero estoy seguro de que estará encantada de contribuir a su subasta benéfica… No, ya ha donado los guiones de _Regina mills _al Museo de Broadcast Communications, pero cada año diseña adornos navideños para grupos como el suyo y los firma personalmente…

Cuando hablaba por teléfono, parecía una persona diferente, seguro de sí mismo, no un fanático de la tecnología. Chaz dejó un rollito de pavo encima del escritorio. Lo había preparado con una torta sin grasa, carne magra de pavo, rodajas de tomate, hojas de espinaca, una rodaja de aguacate y tiras de zanahoria como acompañamiento. El pobre tipo necesitaba que le dieran una pista.

Mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono, Aaron le dio una ojeada al rollito. Cuando colgó, Chaz dijo:

—No pienses que te voy a preparar uno cada día. —Cogió el último ejemplar de la revista _Flash_, que mostraba una fotografía de Jennifer y Lana en la portada, y se sentó en el extremo del escritorio para hojearla—. Vamos, come.

Aaron cogió el rollito y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Tienes mayonesa?

—No. —Chaz se llevó una muestra de un perfume a la nariz y la olfateó—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Aaron tenía buenos modales y tragó antes de contestar.

—Veintiséis.

Tenía seis años más que ella, pero parecía más joven.

—¿Has ido a la universidad?

—Sí, a la de Kansas.

—Mucha gente que ha ido a la universidad no sabe una mierda. —Chaz examinó la cara de Aaron y decidió que alguien tenía que decírselo—. Tus gafas son patéticas. No te ofendas.

—¿Qué les pasa a mis gafas?

—Que son horribles. Deberías llevar lentes de contacto o algo por el estilo.

—Los lentes de contacto dan muchos problemas.

—Tus ojos son bonitos. Deberías mostrarlos. Al menos, consigue unas gafas decentes.

Aaron tenía los ojos de un azul intenso y espesas pestañas, y eso era lo único potable en él. Frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que pareciera que sus mejillas se tragaban el resto de su cara.

—No creo que nadie con las cejas agujereadas tenga derecho a criticar a los demás.

A Chaz le encantaban los _piercings_de sus cejas. Hacían que se sintiera dura, como una rebelde a quien la sociedad le importaba un comino.

—A mí no me interesa lo que tú opinas —declaró Chaz.

Él volvió a centrarse en el ordenador y abrió una pantalla que contenía una especie de gráfico. Ella se levantó para irse, pero, camino de la puerta, vio el horrible y voluminoso maletín de Aaron, que estaba abierto en el suelo y dentro había una bolsa de patatas. Se acercó al maletín y cogió la bolsa.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

—Esto no lo necesitas. Más tarde te subiré algo de fruta.

Aaron se levantó de la silla.

—Devuélvemela. No quiero tu fruta.

—¿Y sí quieres esta porquería?

—Sí, sí que la quiero.

—¡Lástima! —Chaz la dejó caer al suelo y le dio un fuerte pisotón. La bolsa se abrió con un estallido—. Pues aquí la tienes.

Aaron miró con fijeza a Chaz.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?

—Que soy una bruja.

Mientras salía del despacho y bajaba las escaleras, Chaz se lo imaginó recogiendo con ansia los trocitos de patata.

Jennifer se encerraba continuamente en su despacho, como si tuviera un empleo de verdad, dejando a Lana sin posibilidad de descargar su frustración. Al final, ella decidió utilizar su gimnasio y retomar la rutina diaria de calentamiento de baile que solía realizar. Sus músculos estaban rígidos y no cooperaban, pero ella insistió. Quizás haría que le instalaran una barra de ejercicios. Siempre le había encantado bailar y sabía que no debería haber abandonado esa práctica. Y lo mismo podía decir del canto. No era una gran cantante y la grave voz que le había resultado tan útil de niña no habia sido trabajada con esmero, pero todavía podía entonar bien una melodía y su energía compensaba su carencia de matices vocales.

Cuando terminó su tabla de ejercicios, telefoneó a Sasha y Beverly y realizó unas compras por Internet. Su rutina diaria se había visto reducida a molestar a sus ocupadas amigas y asegurarse de que tenía buen aspecto para las fotografías, pero animaba sus días siguiendo a Chaz por la casa con la cámara y formulándole preguntas indiscretas.

Chaz se quejaba con amargura, pero contestaba a las preguntas y Lana averiguó más cosas acerca de ella. Su creciente fascinación por el ama de llaves era lo único que evitaba que contratara su propia cocinera.

El viernes por la mañana, el séptimo día de su matrimonio, las esposas se reunieron con una planificadora de fiestas, la sumamente cuidadosa, extremadamente cara y muy elogiada Poppy Patterson. Todo en ella resultaba irritante, pero le encantó la idea de utilizar la serie _once upon a time_como tema de la fiesta, así que la contrataron y le dijeron que concretara los detalles con Aaron.

Aquella tarde, la madre de Lana decidió que ya la había castigado bastante y por fin respondió a una de sus llamadas.

—Lana, sé que quieres que apruebe tu matrimonio lésbico, pero no puedo hacerlo porque es un gran error.

Ella no podía contarle la verdad, pero tampoco podía mentirle más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Sólo he pensado que podíamos mantener una conversación agradable. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

—Ahora mismo, sí. Morrison no me gusta. No confío en ella y estoy preocupada por ti.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Jenni (se esforzó en llamarla con el mismo diminutivo ridículo que chaz) no es… no es exactamente como la recuerdas. —Lana se esforzó en encontrar un ejemplo convincente de la creciente madurez de su rubia esposa mientras intentaba olvidar lo mucho que bebía—. Ahora es… mayor.

Su madre no se sintió impresionada.

—Recuerda lo que te digo, Lana . Si alguna vez intenta dañarte, sea de la forma que sea, prométeme que acudirás a mí en busca de ayuda.

—Haces que suene como si fuera a golpearme sin piedad.

—Hay distintas formas de hacer daño a las personas. Tú nunca has visto todo lo que se trate de Jennifer de una forma racional.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora no somos las mismas.

—Tengo que irme. Hablaremos en otro momento.

Y así, sin más, colgó.

Lana se mordió el labio y los ojos le escocieron. Su madre la quería, de eso estaba convencida, pero el suyo no era el tipo de amor cálido y maternal que ella deseaba. Un amor sin tantos condicionantes, por el que no tuviera que luchar tanto.

Continuara…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, perdón por la demora, mi vida es un caos en estos momentos, pero prometo continuar con el fic en cuanto tenga oportunidad (entiéndase como las vacaciones de diciembre)

Gracias por el apoyo y por leer el fic, agradezco sus comentarios y tomarse el tiempo de escribirlos. Mil gracias hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, por ahí vi un comentario sobre alguien que quería continuar esta adaptación. Realmente el fic desde hace mucho tiempo esta terminado, asi que no necesitaría ayuda de ningun tipo, solo me falta subir los capítulos. Pero dado que yo al estar haciendo una adaptación, no soy dueña ni de la historia, ni de los personajes en el libro y en once upon, asi que si esta persona quiere realizar la adaptación por su cuenta, yo no tendría problema alguno ni derecho tengo sobre esta historia, el único merito que tengo es fusionar la idea, seria interesante leer otra adaptación. Repito, muchísimas gracias por el interés y por la ayuda ofrecida, pero ya tengo cubierta la historia, y tambien ya termine mi segunda historia "cartas" por si se les ofrece leerla y dejarme un comentario.

Bueno ahora si me despido y saludines a todos.


End file.
